Rude Awakenings
by BriMcPoopers
Summary: Severitus.It's the summer of Harry's sixth year and he is dealing with the grief of losing his godfather and the shock of learning that his father isn't who he thought it to be for the last 15 years.What happens when he comes up with a plan to save Sirius
1. Letters From Everyone

Hey, this is my first Harry Potter fan-fiction that I have ever written! So Welcome to Rude Awakenings! This is a Severitus and I hope I have followed all of the rules if not just let me know! I just want to give a heads up that I know the characters are not all going to be in character. I hope you enjoy and I will try to update often but the next few months are going to be pretty busy for me. Well with out further ado on with the story and please enjoy!

Disclaimer: As loathe as I am to admit it I do not own Harry Potter and company!

Chapter 1: Letters from Everyone

Harry woke again from another one of his nightmare. He'd been having the same reoccurring nightmare for two weeks now, ever since he returned to Number 4 Privet Drive and to his dreaded relatives the Dursley's.

Harry kept having the same nightmares of Sirius falling through the veil, nightmares of Cedric's death in the graveyard. He had stopped seeing the Department of Mysteries and was now seeing much worse.

He felt sick; he hadn't gotten much sleep the past two weeks before getting woken by his nightmares. He had all of his homework done already trying to get his mind off of Sirius' death, but when there was no homework left to do he found himself thinking how stupid he had been. If only he would have remembered the mirror Sirius had given him before leaving Grimmauld place last year, or remembered that Professor Snape was a member of the Order of the Phoenix, he may still have the man that was as close to a father to him as he had ever known.

The Dursley's hadn't really spoken to Harry at all other than to tell him what chores to do or yell at him for one odd thing or another. He actually didn't mind the chores and did a better job than ever before. After all it was something to distract him from the pain of losing the man that he loved like a father.

He looked over at Hedwig's cage he had let her out last night and she still wasn't back. He hoped she was okay, although Hedwig always seemed to be a bit brighter and more observant than some of the other owls.

Harry began thinking once again about what he could have done differently, already knowing what he could have done, not been such a dunderhead and quick to play the hero as Hermione had told him he liked to play.

He checked his clock it was five in the morning. Harry remembered when sleep used to be a place of bliss for him, when dreams would take him away from his life with the Dursley's. Now Harry went about his day in a sort-of half daze.

It was Harry's sixteenth birthday. He expected to get letters from his friends but he wasn't all to looking forward to it. He knew what they would say. He could see them now.

"You mustn't blame yourself Harry."

"No one blames you"

He greatly appreciated them and knew how lucky he was to have such great friends, but he didn't want to hear more about Sirius' death on his Birthday. It was a Birthday after all meant for celebrating birth not to think about the day someone else had died.

He heard a familiar tapping on his window and as predicted there was the forecast of owls. Six tawny owls along with one snowy white owl, Hedwig, Harry's owl. He trudged over to the window and opened it to let them all in.

They all flew in and landed on Harry's bed. He relieved Hedwig of her burden first. It was from Hermione.

Dear Harry,

Happy Birthday! So how are you doing? It must be really hard for you. How are the Dursley's treating you? I hope they haven't been too harsh on you. If they are just don't send mail for three days or send something to a member of the Order and tell them to come get you, as I am sure that they would.

How are you doing on your homework? I've nearly completed all of mine.

Don't forget to keep in touch with your friends we all care about you so much. You mustn't blame yourself for what happened, Sirius died how he would have wanted to.

I hope you will find my gift useful. I think it will come in handy now that Voldemort has returned.

Again Happy Birthday!

Love From,

Hermione

It was of course a book. It was called "The Never Ending Spell Book". There was a small note in the inside cover of the book, it dropped out as Harry flipped through the pages. He picked it up.

This book has many spells and adds more when a new one has been discovered. When we get back to school we can learn some. I thought that it would be useful.

Harry thought it probably was a good idea to learn some new spells.

He turned to the next owl and relieved it of its burden also, as soon as he untied the parcel and the letter the owl took flight again.

This one was from Hagrid.

**Dear Harry,**

**Happy Birthday! Only one more year until you become of age. Then you can have a little fun with those ruddy Dursley's. Just know that if you ever need to talk let me know. I hope the Dursley's aren't starving you none. Either way I made you this. Olympe is helping me to improve my cooking. I made this by myself though. I never knew my cooking was bad.**

**You all always seemed to like it.**

**Hagrid**

Harry opened the box from Hagrid. It was a cake and it looked like Hagrid's cooking had improved. He set it aside. He hadn't been eating much. Even though the Dursley's would yell at him for eating too much if he tried to he didn't really have a desire for food.

He moved on to the next owl. This owl left also when its load was untied. It was from Fred and George.

Hey Harry,

Since you funded us we decided to send you some free samples. Make sure to try some on Dudley that pig cousin of yours. Hope you're doing all right. Obviously we have heard about what happened in the Department of Mysteries.

Business is booming at our shop. Fell free to stop by sometime and see us. Maybe you can sign photographs for us. Only joking, of course.

Fred and _George_

He unwrapped the twins' gift; there were a lot of different colored candies and other strange objects. Harry would have smiled but it brought back memories of the Triwizard Cup. Thinking about the winnings he gave the twins, he also remembered Cedric.

Harry quickly banished the image and moved onto the next gift that was from Ginny.

Dear Harry,

A very happy birthday to you! I'm sure you don't want to be reminded of what happened but just remember I dealt with Tom in my 1st year and while I know that I can't possibly completely understand how you feel. I know somewhat how you feel. I found this at Grimmauld Place. It just looks like a regular mirror but for some reason I thought it might mean something to you.

I hope to see you soon

With Love,

Ginny

Harry opened the package that was wrapped in brown paper. It was the other mirror. The one that would have kept Sirius alive if Harry wouldn't have had such a one tracked mind at the time. He held it tight to his chest though. It did mean a lot to him.

He carefully set the mirror down on his nightstand and took another load off an owl's leg. It was by far the largest package of them all. Once Harry removed it from the owl it fluttered over to Hedwig's cage and wearily drank from her water dish as Hedwig watched with disgust at the owl. That was _her_ water dish.

He opened the letter.

Harry,

This is a joint gift from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, myself, and we even got Professor Snape to chip in too.

I suspect your dreams have not been too pleasant as of late. This should help you. If you ever need help or need to be rescued from the Dursley's just send word. No one blames you Harry. Professor Snape was reluctant to sign this but we convinced him in the end.

Sincerely,

Remus Lupin, Arthur Weasley, Molly Weasley, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, and a not as sincere Severus Snape

P.S: Sorry Harry, Severus insisted on signing that way if he were to sign at all. He really does send his care-Lupin

No, I do not Lupin and do no think that you have anything but my deepest disdain and the only thing you have ever given me Potter is a hole in my pocket from wasting my money on you! - Snape

Do not worry of course he does Harry, not that you would really care. For I see that you both play an act of dislike. Oh and your Firebolt is stored safely at the school and will be returned to you upon your arrival- Dumbledore

Hope you stay well Harry, dear.- Molly

Stay safe - Arthur

Harry opened the package to find a basin with a shiny silver mist inside of it. A Pensieve. This was what Harry really needed. He knew how to use one for the most part. He had seen Dumbledore and Snape use them enough times for him to get the general gist of it.

He turned to the other owl; it was Pigwidgeon, Ron's owl.

Hey Harry,

Happy Birthday, mate! Sorry about what happened. How are the muggles treating you? I know what I got you isn't much but money is a bit tight right now. Well, when isn't it around here really?

Hermione owled me about my homework can you believe she is almost done already? Don't tell her but I haven't even started mine yet. If she finds out I am sure I would get a really long lecture from her in a letter. Actually I don't think I would put it past her to send me a howler for not starting then think what my mum would do when she found out that I haven't started yet. I don't think I could handle that.

Hope to see you again soon,

Ron Weasley

Harry opened Ron's, a big pack of chocolate frogs. He set them aside and turned to the last owl. It carried his Hogwarts letter. He would open it later. He wasn't in the mood now.

He looked at his clock again; it was now 6:30. He got ready and then headed downstairs to cook breakfast for the Dursley's, whom were usually downstairs by a quarter after 7.

He pulled out a frying pan and uncovered the toaster. He concentrated wholeheartedly on the breakfast so as not to think about Sirius.

He made eggs, bacon, toast, ham, and freshly squeezed orange juice made with a juicer.

At exactly 7:15 Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and Dudley all entered the kitchen completely ignoring Harry as he set everything on the table and then sat down. The Dursley's all ate greedily. Dudley stuffing his big porky face with everything that was within his reach.

"Oh, boy, Aunt Marge will be visiting for a few days tomorrow and if you have another slip up like last time I will not hesitate to beat you to a pulp are we clear?" Uncle Vernon glared over the top of the newspaper with his beady eyes,

"Yes sir." Harry responded obediently.

"And as far as she's concerned you still attend _St_. _Brutus_' Secure _Center_ for Incurably Criminal Boys."

"Yes sir." Harry replied with a monotonous tone.

"There is a list of chores for you to do in the living room. Finish eating and then get working."

"Yes sir." Harry replied one last time. He loathed Aunt Marge. Her visits never brought anything good, but Harry didn't have the strength to care at the moment. The way he saw it what will come, will come one way or the other.

"We are going out for a while. You are not to leave the house at all while we are gone." Uncle Vernon stated. Harry just nodded as the Dursley's stood up and left.

He began to clean up without wasting any time. He took his time cleaning the dishes then headed to the living room for his list of mind distractions. He saw it on the coffee table.

Chores

1. Dust all rooms

2. Clean all windows

3. Sweep kitchen

4. Vacuum all carpeting

5. Trim the hedges

6. Clean bathrooms

7. Move all of your stuff to the cupboard under the stairs so Marge can sleep in your room. You will sleep on the floor in the cupboard.

"Well I better get started." Harry said sighing. Aunt Marge's usual guest room had long since been taken over as Dudley's second bedroom. He got the cleaning supplies and began with cleaning all of the windows in the Dursley's already spotless house. He figured that a normal person probably wouldn't be able to tell the difference if he had cleaned the already spotless window or not but Aunt Petunia would be able to find something wrong with them.

A/N Chapter edited for grammar/spelling as of 08/09/2011.

Okay first chapter done with!I have through chapter eleven written so far but I already know that I want to change a lot in it. Please give me your feedback and let me know what I can improve on! I will appreciate it lots and lots! Please Read and Review and I will try to respond to them in my next chapter! Oh and check out my cousins story Anastasia Snape her screen name is Smilybitch hehe. Well buh byes for now!

Chapter 2: Owl Results- Next time Harry receives his O.W.L results and Aunt Petunia tries to give Harry a haircut.


	2. OWL Results

Okay I wasn't sure on how the O.W.L results would look so I did what I thought would work. I hope it's okay. I will respond to reviews at the end of the chapter. So enjoy!

Disclaimer: Please note that I do not own Harry Potter and company and even if I did I would probably have to give it back to the wondrous J.K Rowling anyways.

Chapter 2: O.W.L Results

Harry finally finished all of his perfectly performed chores and walked into the cupboard under the stairs which was to be his bedroom again for the next few days.

He picked up his Hogwarts letter. It was a bit thicker than usual. He turned it over and opened it.

Inside were three pieces of parchment. His Hogwarts reminder that term started on the 1st of September, his book list, and his O.W.L results.

He had forgotten about them, he opened them.

Transfiguration Practical- Exceeds Expectations

Transfiguration Written- Exceeds Expectations

Overall- Exceeds Expectations

Charms Practical- Exceed Expectations

Charms Written- Exceeds Expectations

Overall- Exceeds Expectations

Defense Against the Dark Arts Practical- Outstanding

Defense Against the Dark Arts Written- Outstanding

Overall- Outstanding

Herbolgy Practical- Acceptable

Herbology Written- Exceeds Expectations

Overall- Exceeds Expectations

History of Magic Written- Acceptable

Overall- Acceptable

Care of Magical Creatures Practical- Exceeds Expectations

Care of Magical Creatures Written- Acceptable

Overall- Exceeds Expectations

Astronomy Practical- Poor

No surprise there that had been the night that they tried to take Hagrid and stunned Professor McGonagall almost everyone had been distracted.

Astronomy Written- Acceptable

Overall-Acceptable

Divination Practical- Exceeds Expectations

Divination Written- Acceptable

Overall- Acceptable

The last grade was what surprised him the most.

Potions Practical- Outstanding

Potions Written- Outstanding

Overall- Outstanding

He stared at it in shock for a moment, not believing what he saw. How was that possible? He figured it was probably because he didn't have Snape breathing down his neck. He had felt he had done well but not that well.

Total O.W.L.s earned 9/9

He had met all of the requirements to become an Auror, he could pursue his career choice now. If he lived that long that is.

It was about four so Harry headed out of his cupboard with a feeling of pride that he hadn't felt in a long time.

The Dursley's said that they would be home around 5:30 and would expect dinner to be hot and ready on the table.

He decided on making meat pies, mashed potatoes, and corn on the cob. He set to work.

The Dursley's got home at a quarter to six. The food had already been on the table for about twenty minutes. It had begun to get cold. Harry knew that he would get yelled at about it or maybe even get hit. He sure hoped not but also figured what else did he have to lose?

He set some croissants on the table and sat down. The Dursley's began to scoop food onto their plates greedily, Dudley's double-chin wobbled as he piled everything with in his piggy little grasp onto his plate.

Harry waited for the explosion. He didn't understand how his 'family' could have such short tempers. Sure Harry got short-tempered but they would too if they had a murderous rampaging lunatic trying to kill them.

He watched as his Uncle hastily raised the fork to his mouth. Glaring at Harry already, he always found something wrong with what ever Harry had made.

"It's cold." Uncle Vernon barked.

"You were late, had you been here on time it wouldn't have been." Harry said struggling to keep his temper down.

"Don't you talk to me like that . You best keep a civil tongue when Marge arrives and dinner better not be cold either." Vernon snarled.

"If she isn't late the food won't be cold and I will keep a civil tongue as long as she does. I haven't written to anyone in two days. One more and they'll show up on the doorstep when Aunt Marge is here. I'll make sure to put on a show for her then." Harry snarled back.

"Are you threatening me boy?" Vernon glared at him looking ready to strike.

Harry hesitated for a moment surveying Vernon's expression and decided it was one of his safer glares, that he really wasn't going to hit him.

"No simply stating the facts. You know laying it all on the table out in the opening, so we're clear." Harry answered with forced calm he couldn't say that he wasn't a little nervous.

Vernon stared him down with his beady little eyes and turned back to his food deciding that ignoring Harry would be the best option.

"Your hair is getting to long I'm cutting it tonight." Aunt Petunia spat at Harry, her horse-like face taking in his appearance.

"You can try." Harry said remembering the last time she had chopped all of his hair but his bangs off so that his scar couldn't be seen. His hair had all grown back by the next morning infuriating his Aunt Petunia even more than his untidy hair had the night before.

Harry finished eating the little that he did eat and waited for the Dursley's to finish, Dudley finishing last as usual. They had taken him off his diet claiming that he was perfect the way he was.

The Dursley's stood up and left for the living room to watch television and gossip about Mr. Next Door Neighbor who, Petunia had discovered, wears a toupee over his bald head.

Harry cleaned the table and washed the dishes. He was heading to maybe read a book that he had got from the Hogwarts library summer owl system when Aunt Petunia called to him.

"Boy get in the kitchen, time for your haircut." She said walking past Harry's cupboard to the kitchen. Harry followed absentmindedly brushing his hair out of his face. It felt longer. He ran a hand through it. It was all the way down to his chin. He wondered how that had happened. Certainly over two weeks his hair couldn't grow nearly four inches.

"I'm going to the bathroom first." Harry stated.

"Hurry up then." Petunia snapped back growing agitated.

Harry headed upstairs to the bathroom and looked in to the mirror.

His emerald green eyes widened in shock. His hair was no longer messy and unkempt, on the contrary, it was long and straight. He didn't think it looked all that bad but he wondered how it could have happened.

He decided to ponder it later, he headed back downstairs and then sat in the chair that Petunia had set in the kitchen on top of a raggedy old bed sheet.

"Sit!" She barked. Harry obeyed and she began to cut his hair. Harry watched as his hair began to fall mercilessly on to the sheeted floor. If he was honest with himself he really didn't want to see it go. He thought it actually made him feel more like himself, like it had belonged there.

When she had finished cutting his hair Harry went back to the cupboard under the stairs and looked into the mirror Ginny had given him. He had to admit the haircut his Aunt gave him this time wasn't as bad as the buzz cut and his hair didn't look all that bad straight. Harry figured that if it hadn't been for Aunt Marge coming tomorrow though she would have buzzed all of it off, again.

He set the mirror down and went to bed, or to floor in this case, the Dursley's had long since burned the cot that used to serve as his bed. He was tired from being up so early and definitely not looking forward to the next day.

Uncle Vernon was going to pick Marge up tomorrow morning at the train station. Then when Marge arrived at Number 4 Privet Drive Harry would have to endure a few days of Marge's cruel taunting and snide remarks.

He always had the plan of not writing a letter to anyone of his correspondents and as a result getting rescued. Uncle Vernon had been telling Harry what to write. That would be a sight to see, the Order bursting in on dinner with Aunt Marge and he fell asleep thinking about the look on the Dursley's and Aunt Marge's face when his rescuers arrived. Hopefully Uncle Vernon would forget to make Harry write a letter.

A/N Edited for grammar and spelling as of 08/09/2011.

Okay how was it good, bad, dreadful? Hopefully not the latter but I want your opinions in any shape or form whether it be fireballs of flames or nicely wrapped packages of heart warming reviews. Either way please review.

Now onto the review responses!

Smilybitch: Here is the next chapter for you, so please don't hurt me! ( I know your capable of it.) hehe just kidding and you post your next chapter soon too!

Americanpie: Thanks for your review. They're very much appreciated! And I am sure my cousin will be pleased!

Kimi kimz: Yup, I play clarinet. Although I am in the lowest band. I won't even try to defend myself on that I am a slacker in band. You get to go to band camp and you're not in band? Lucky, I might to do that if I could. I guess our high school isn't really that bad, but it can be sometimes. This past year was horrible, so much drama, glad it's over with now… until next year that is. Thanks for your review too! GO BANDOS!

Next Chapter: The Gorilla Returns: Aunt Marge returns and Harry gets a little cheeky. (I think this is a fun chapter! Well the beginning the end has some unpleasant circumstances) Dun Dun Dun

Reviews motivate me to post quicker so please just click that little button in the corner and type a little something up, easy enough. No?


	3. The Gorilla Arrives

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Co.

Chapter 3: The Gorilla Arrives

The next morning was rainy reflecting Harry's mood. He reluctantly stood up from the floor he had slept on dreading the day that lay before him. It was 6:30 so he got up and began to fix breakfast which consisted of Quiche. Aunt Marge's favorite. He would pretend to be good… for now

He pushed back the hair from his eyes… Wait hair shouldn't be in his eyes, Aunt Petunia had only just cut it the night before.

It seemed as though it had grown back again this time down to his shoulders. Aunt Petunia would be furious. Harry started the coffee for Uncle Vernon.

At seven Uncle Vernon came down and poured himself a cup of coffee without saying a word to Harry then left to pick Aunt Marge up from the train station.

At a quarter after seven Aunt Petunia crept downstairs as Harry began to cook the bacon.

"Good Morning!" Harry said smiling at his Aunt taunting her by running a hand through his newly grown back long, straight, black hair.

"You…I…How," She didn't know what to say. She was clenching her horsy-faced jaw. She sent him an evil disgusted glare and left the kitchen.

A few minutes later Harry heard Dudley thumping down the stairs. It was five minutes to 7:30. Harry put some toast into the toaster and began to set the table.

Harry set all of the food on the table just as Aunt Marge and Uncle Vernon returned.

"Where's my little Dudders?" Aunt Marge cooed Ripper her favorite bulldog at her heels growling at Harry. Dudley waddled into the entry way to greet his Aunt. Harry knew that the only reason Dudley pried his eyes away from the television was because he got paid by Aunt Marge. Sure enough he had a crisp 10 pound note in his big piggy fist. Harry didn't think he would hug Aunt Marge even if he was paid to.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Don't you roll your eyes boy." Aunt Marge said glaring. "You need to get something done with that hair boy. You're making my brother look bad. Here take my trunks upstairs." She barked at Harry.

Harry complied lugging her trunks slowly up the staircase and into his old room. He didn't know if he wanted to move back in after Aunt Marge was going to be living in it for days. He would have to decontaminate it. To bad he couldn't use magic outside of school so he could Scourgify the whole place.

He trudged downstairs and took a seat at the table where Round 1 of Harry bashing began.

"Don't you ever take showers boy?" Aunt Marge began. " Your hair is just radiating with grease, it's filthy."

"They only let me shower on the full moon." Harry replied smugly, he knew his Aunt and Uncle would catch what magical creature he was referring to. He decided he might as well have fun with this although he knew he would suffer dire consequences later. So much for pretending to be good. He figured he would never move on by moping around all the time.

"Don't be smart with me boy, like I've said before if you would have been dropped on my doorstep it would have been straight to the orphanage with you. Not that they would want you either."

"Well if I didn't stay here then I probably would have been killed by…"

"Would you like anything else Marge?" Uncle Vernon cut in glaring at Harry who smirked back but inside winced knowing what would be coming later.

"Oh no, thank you Vernon." Marge replied.

"How is the bulldog breeding going Marge?" Petunia asked trying to keep Aunt Marge from asking Harry to continue what he was saying.

"I had to have Colonel Fubster drown two puppies the other day, they weren't quite up to standards, both runts."

"You know that's wrong don't you?" Harry didn't really care what happened anymore. He had a new feeling of daring that suddenly burst into him, he hoped he wasn't feeling what Voldemort was feeling but it seemed as though he was. Voldemort was feeling daring a lot these days and Harry knew it.

"No, it's not actually, get rid of the weak and keep the strong. If it were like that in the real world it would be a lot better place if you ask me. For one, you wouldn't be darkening my dear brother's doorstep."

"Yeah, sure, I agree a lot of power hungry people killing each other to gain power sounds good to me." Harry replied sarcastically.

"Boy I think you've said quite enough keep your mouth shut and show some respect." Uncle Vernon glared violently.

"No Vernon let him speak." Marge waved him off.

"Nope I'm done." Harry replied smugly.

"Vernon, does he still attend St. Brutus's?" Aunt Marge said turning to face Uncle Vernon.

"Yes, he does Marge, why?"

"And are they beating you boy?"

"Yeah they are. They actually almost beat me to death once before I kicked their bloody arses." Harry was feeling extremely reckless and his scar was twinging making him irritable and more on edge.

"Go to your cupboard." Uncle Vernon roared.

"Fine, clean up by yourself then." Harry stood up knocking the wooden chair he was sitting in down to the floor and walking away.

A second later he heard a chair scoot back and felt one of Uncle Vernon's great beefy fists clench around his wrist.

Harry already knew what was coming but he whirled around and his Uncle delivered a heavy blow to his cheek.

"That's right Vernon, that's what the boy needs." Marge cheered watching from the kitchen.

Uncle Vernon dragged Harry into the living room so that he would have more space.

"What the devil do you mean by this boy?"

"I would have though that the meaning was obvious. I _don't _want to be here with _her_."

"Then leave by all means do us all a favor."

"I can't I might get murdered." Harry shrugged.

"Exactly do us the favor we wouldn't have to supply for you." Vernon yelled.

"Not in the long run if Voldemort takes over the muggle world too."

SMACK

Another heavy blow was delivered to Harry's face as Uncle Vernon pinned him to a wall. This wasn't new to Harry. He heard a crack when Uncle Vernon twisted his arm with brute strength.

"Do not speak of that in this household." Vernon yelled getting spittle all over Harry's face.

"It's the truth whether you like it or not. Either I will be the killer or I will be killed." Harry yelled wincing from his broken and twisted arm.

After that hit after hit came until he blacked out from all the pain. All the while yelling at the boy about how useless he was and the wish that he would just die. Uncle Vernon had beat him before but never this badly.

Vernon seemed to react worse than most wizards would to have heard those words. Although Uncle Vernon acted out of hatred and beat him while most others would act out of love and try to protect him but did he really want that? People getting hurt because they were trying to protect him?

A/N Edited for grammar/spelling as of 08/09/2011.

Sorry I had review responses here but I reposted to revise Chapter two and I had a little trouble because it was my first time doing it so sorry.

Please Review!


	4. Rescued Soul

Hello everybody I am back! Sorry about all of the Review Responses getting deleted I am going to respond to every review I got for this story at the end of this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Co.

Chapter 4: Rescued Soul

Harry woke up in his cupboard. He tried to move but pain seared through all of his limbs, forcing him to lye still again. He was facing his clock it was seven the next morning.

Looks like the Dursley's would have to make their own meals. Probably T.V dinners and wine.

Harry could do nothing so he just laid there staring at the clock. Usually after he was hit around by his Uncle Vernon he quickly recovered. He had learned to block out the pain, but this time was much worse than any other time.

He could hear the Dursley's coming down the stairs. Dudley jumping on each stair so dust fluttered down onto Harry.

"Boy," he heard Uncle Vernon roar. "Where's our breakfast?" The lock on Harry's cupboard was unlocked and Vernon stuck his big beefy head in. He pulled Harry out by his new long hair and threw him against the wall.

"We want our breakfast. Get in there and cook it now!" Uncle Vernon bellowed spittle hitting Harry in the process.

Harry tried to struggle to his feet. It felt like one of his legs were broken. Vernon kicked Harry in the stomach and then began beating Harry relentlessly once again. The pain throbbed through Harry's body. He heard a crash. He couldn't comprehend what it could have been his thoughts were blurry.

He saw people now standing in the broken down doorway. People in robes. His thoughts cleared enough for him to see who they were. It was Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, and surprisingly, the one and only, Severus Snape. Harry then passed out.

Snape stared at the boy on the floor. What had just been going on? He thought that Harry was a pampered little prat. Why then was he on the floor looking as though he had just been on the receiving end of a very painful hex? It was an outrage. Nobody deserved that, Snape knew from experience, for he too had been beaten by his father.

This couldn't be the mighty Potter that strutted around the corridors at Hogwarts. They must have gotten the wrong house. How and why would Albus allow Harry to return to these monsters of muggles every summer.

Did Albus even know about this for that matter? He would certainly have to talk to Albus. He didn't care for the boy, but seeing him lying crumpled and broken on the floor brought back such horrible memories from his past. One's he had struggled to repress.

Remus swept down to Harry's level on the floor and carefully inspected him moving Harry as little as possible.

Remus performed a few quick spells, one a numbing spell. Remus knew that with the great amount of pain that Harry was in he couldn't take it all away but he could at least suppress it for a while.

Snape stepped forth to Uncle Vernon as Lupin conjured up a stretcher to set the injured wizard on.

"What is this?" Snape spat at Vernon, though Petunia, Marge, and Dudley were in the hall too. Dudley trying to hide in the corner, an impossible feat for anyone his size.

"Get out you freaks I don't want any more of you here." Vernon bellowed giving Snape a squinting glare.

"Don't you dare tell _us _what to do. You're lucky I'm not hexing all of you to Hades." Out of all the things Snape expected doing this summer sticking up for Potter was not one of them. He had expected being called to Death Eater meetings and being badgered by Albus to have more fun and lighten up and have an occasional Lemon Drop but _certainly_ not this. Although he also never imagined that the almighty Harry Potter would be beaten by his Aunt and Uncle.

He should have noticed the signs before, he knew that Potter didn't like attention, (despite the fact Snape tried to rub it in that he was an attention-seeking prat) noticed how he quivered under Snape's glares, and flinched when he called him 'boy', he even saw him flinch a few time when people had run into him. But Snape had turned a blind eye.

"GET OUT!" Uncle Vernon bellowed. It was the last thing he said before Snape cast a particularly horrible Bat Bogie's Hex upon him and for the heck of it on the other beefy woman that resembled a gorilla. He saw the dog at Marge's heels and recognized it as the one he had seen chasing Harry up a tree in Occlumency, he sent a particularly nasty glare at it and it skidded back into the kitchen whining. Remus was surprised to say the least at how Snape acted but did not mind it. He wanted so badly to hex the Dursley's himself and was glad that somebody had. He had heard of the other lady and identified it as Harry's Aunt Marge from the descriptions Harry had given him, large, hairy, and resembling very much a squawking bird

Just as they were getting ready to leave a pitch black owl with stunning silver eyes flew in through the broken down door. It had a letter addressed to Harry and kept on pecking at Harry's limp form so that he could fulfill his task.

Tonks grabbed the owl quickly, took the attached letter, and tried to shoo it but it wouldn't go, it wanted to make sure that only Harry opened the letter himself.

They walked under a disillusionment charm (the owl somehow sensing them and following ) quickly to Arabella Figg's house and flooed to Hogwarts the owl flying into the grate with Harry and Lupin.

XxXxXx

Harry awoke four days later. The last thing he remembered was Lupin, Tonks, and Snape at his Aunt and Uncle's house.

He looked around. He knew where he was now. He was in the Infirmary at Hogwarts. He had been there more than enough times to recognize it, if only by the smell of the sterile environment.

He tried to sit-up and groaned then lye back down. Madame Pomfrey heard him and came over from trying to calm some black owl down which followed her over to Harry's bed.

"Here take this Potter. It'll help the pain." She said handing Harry a goblet with a warm yellowish colored liquid in it. "Oh, and this owl arrived at your Aunt and Uncle's shortly after you fainted with a letter for you and hasn't left your side since. It's so unsanitary. Would you like to see the letter?" Madame Pomfrey asked. "The sooner you read it the sooner this blasted owl will leave."

"Yes, please, do you know who it's from?" Harry questioned.

"Well, the headmaster had a hunch from the writing on the front." Madame Pomfrey said looking highly uncomfortable.

"Who?" Harry asked curiously.

"Well why don't you just open it?" She said handing over the letter to Harry.

Harry recognized the handwriting immediately. It was from Sirius. With trembling hands he opened the letter, it looked really old, could his Godfather have somehow sent him a letter through the veil he fell through in the Department of Mysteries?

_Dear Harry, _

_This is a secret keeper letter or a Delayed Time letter if you prefer. This letter is meant to be sent to you at the age of sixteen if I am no longer able to contact you. The spell had been broken by you becoming sixteen. So it's basically like a secret keeper for a hiding place but instead I am a secret keeper for a secret. I hope that makes sense to you._

_If I were still in contact with you I would have told you this myself when you turned sixteen. You could either take this very good or very badly._

_I am sure that you have been noticing some changes in your appearance lately. That is due to the fact that James Potter is not your biological father. It is in fact the one and only Severus Snape._

_Your mother and Severus were secretly married due to his position as a Death Eater. Few knew about their marriage. In fact James, Severus, your mother and I were the only ones that knew about this secret marriage there was a Fidelus Charm on the house where they lived together and then there was a house that was just Severus' where he did all of his Death Eater business. This is the only house Voldemort thought that Severus had and he did not know of Severus' marriage to Lily._

_It is true that James and your mother dated but it was only in their seventh year and when they broke up they still remained friends so many thought that they were still dating. Lily got together with Severus shortly after we all graduated from Hogwarts and were married a year later. When Lily became pregnant with you she knew she had to find a cover and so she went to James who was like the brother that she never had.. He agreed to set up a public marriage and so when Lily's pregnancy developed into her later stages where she was visibly pregnant, everyone thought the baby to be James'. On July 31st you were born. Severus, Lily, James, and you were a very happy family for a year._

_When the prophecy ,yes I know about it, was first heard by Albus. When Severus reported that Voldemort had someone in his ranks who had overheard some of the Prophecy Severus informed us that Voldemort planned on going after James and Lily. Albus knew that James and Lily both had to go into hiding right away. Albus knew nothing of Lily and Severus' marriage as much as they wanted to tell him they felt it necessary for as few people as possible to know about it. Oh, and yes the Prophecy is still valid because Severus had also defied Voldemort thrice, although by now it is more._

_Naturally me and my nosy self happened to find out quite by accident. I saw a note lying at James' and Lily's house on the table and my curious self had to look at it. Okay, it wasn't really so much of an accident I had a feeling something was going on though me being so keen with the senses and all. They moved into a different house unfortunately Severus could not move with them. Severus took up residence at his house for the Death Eater business visiting Lily, James, and you secretly whenever he could slip away unnoticed._

_One night he was severely injured by many Cruciatus Curses when Voldemort was having a particularly upsetting evening. He apparated to his and Lily's house thinking that it was only his house and when Lily came by to check on him he didn't remember anything about them being married or you. He did remember Lily as his friend though. One more Cruciatus Curse and Severus could have gone insane._

_Naturally Lily was heartbroken she helped Severus get better, then once he was able to manage on his own, left him to go speak with James. They decided that it would be better to wait a little while to see if Severus would remember anything about his and Lily's marriage and you with time on his own._

_The night before they were going to finally tell him is when Voldemort visited Godric's Hollow and sought to destroy you. Lily had asked me to be the one to share this with you and Severus by the latest when you were sixteen if not sooner. So I made a timed letter in case anything happened to me. As I was falsely sent to Azkaban Prison I had no hopes of being able to tell you. When I finally got out and managed to speak with you I had to leave soon again to escape and hide in the mountains. As you can see I had to write this letter over and over to update with the times._

_Severus was not very fond of me, he had just been forgiving me when he lost his memories and he had already become to see James as a brother of sorts. Hard to believe really as they were rivals in school. So all progress in friendships were lost. The only one he was kind to had been Lily. When I saw how you two got along together in the Shrieking Shack I wasn't sure if you two were ready to know yet. I know you hate hearing that and I am sorry. Then in fourth year you had the Triwizard Tournament to get through, and fifth year you had to take Occlumency with Severus, I had planned on telling you soon but Umbridge interfered with our connections. So this letter is pretty recent to when you turned 16. You are not quite out of your 5th year yet at Hogwarts, actually it is only shortly after Christmas Break._

_Now as to why you look like James. It is simply a side affect of the Fidelus Secret Charm. When a secret is kept with a secret keeper things change to make the secret seem more believable, in this case your appearance.. This is a really complicated charm to perform and your mother, being as skilled as she was in charms, even had trouble with it and was drained of power for weeks after performing it._

_Now that you are sixteen the Fidelus Secret Charm would have to be reapplied for your appearance to change back to James' or a glamour charm could be placed upon you. The spell is supposed to be performed every sixteen years. I would have told you at sixteen regardless of circumstances and asked if you wished for it to be performed again or not, but as I am no longer able to contact you I regretfully cannot._

_Lily would have wanted you to share this with Severus. She actually wanted me to tell him with you, but as I am no longer able to do so it is up to you as to what to do. She would want you to be able to form a father-son bond. She always loved Severus as a wife should and loved James as a brother. She told me that when this secret was revealed to you that she though it would be great if you two could come to like each other, if Severus would let you see the real him. She saw how Severus developed an icy exterior but she always somehow got to the real Severus and she knew that he was a good person. She knew that Severus suffered from his past and would like you two to find comfort in each other._

_James and Lily both loved you so much as did Severus. I wish I could have told you all of this myself._

_With all my love and seriousness,_

_Sirius_

Harry was shocked beyond all belief. How was that possible? Had his whole life been a lie then? He never had really been Harry Potter, he was actually Harry Snape? He shuddered at the thought. He was going to look like Snape. Scratch that he had already begun to look like Snape.

He would tell Snape only because his mother and Sirius had wanted him to.

Madame Pomfrey was surveying Harry closely.

"Are you alright Potter?" She asked concern etched in her face.

Harry wanted to cry but didn't. He had learned not to at the Dursley's. He felt really dizzy. He laid back down without a word and let the letter float to the ground as Harry laid staring at the ceiling.

This was going to change his whole life and Snape's too if he decided to accept Harry as his son. Would his friends still accept him when they found out that he was the loathed Potion Master's son? He always wanted a family and now he found out that his actual father was still alive and he was Severus Snape. Would Snape accept Harry for a son? Harry drifted back off to sleep in thought.

A/N Edited for spelling/grammar as of 08/09/2011.

I went through a complete plot change in the letter and I had to re-write almost the whole letter which was already really long and I think it's even longer now. I hope this chapter wasn't to boring but I had to get all that information in there just send a review if you found any part of it confusing and I will try to explain it in the next chapter.

rosiegirl: Of course something will happen to him!

Strega: Haha Yeah, so true I agree completely! How do they figure for his own good?

Fire Tempest: Here you go!

shadowryder: Thank you and I changed that it should be fixed now!

kit: Thank you! Here you go!

Lady Lily3: Here is another chapter I hope you liked it!

Lady-Slytherin-Warrior: Yeah, poor harry he goes through so much.

Kimi kimz: I added that little part about Aunt Marge in there for you it's not much but it was something and I wanted to get this posted. Some of the Order. Yeah I play in the band too. Do you get to go to band camp even though you aren't in the band? If you can that's awesome and probably what I would do if I could. Our school can be bad and this last year was pretty bad but just because of too much drama that I really didn't need.

Slytherin Slavelaborer: Thanks you are my tenth reviewer too! I fixed it in Chapter two the first time I updated it but then I updated it the second time and I think that it changed back to the way it was but actually I just fixed it again hehe so it should be right again. Thanks for the advice and if you have any more please send it in a review!

AriannaMorgana:Yeah I didn't have that in my original written version but I added it and I like it so it stayed I am glad that you liked it!

MirreZ: Yeah that was a fun little add-in.

americanpie: Thank you for adding me to my favorite I am glad you like it! Thank you for checking out her story!

Dragonero:Here you go the next chapter I hope that you liked it!

smilybitch: Don't hurt me I know you are capable of it (hehe just kidding) I have four chapters out now yay!

Please Review Everyone! and I will continue doing responses. Oh and please check out my cousins story Anastasia Snape. Her pen name is Smilybitch Thanks and please don't forget to review!


	5. Truths Told

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Co.

Chapter 5: Truths Told

Harry awoke to an owl pulling at his long hair with its beak. Madame Pomfrey was running over to swat it away when Harry awoke and the owl stopped and fluttered down to sit on a rail at the end of Harry's bed.

"That owl still won't leave, very strange." Madame Pomfrey told Harry. "Professor Dumbledore wished to speak with you when you woke up again." She handed Harry a potion and he drank it down thankfully.

Madame Pomfrey went to the fireplace to floo Dumbledore's office and he approached just a moment after Madame Pomfrey had pulled her head from the grate.

"Harry, my dear boy, how are you doing? I see this owl has finally done it's job in delivering you it's letter." Dumbledore smiled at Harry.

"Do you know what was in the letter, sir?" Harry asked completely ignoring the man's questions. He know that the Headmaster would find out eventually if he didn't already know.

"No, Harry I do not, but I recognized the handwriting on the front quite well. Would you like to tell me what was in it?" Harry was surprised that Dumbledore hadn't tried to open it himself, but then Harry looked at his hands and realized with a sinking feeling, that indeed he had tried if the scratches and beak marks on his hands were any indication. Harry shot a look at Dumbledore and then continued. "I might as well tell, you'll find out anyways somehow or another, but I don't really want to say it out loud. Why don't you just read it yourself, it looks as though you've already tried but I think it would be easier for me." Harry said.

"Alright, where is it?" Dumbledore asked not looking abashed at all that Harry had known that he had tried to read it before.

"Er…" Harry looked around and spotted it on the floor next to his bed and pointed, immediately regretting the pained movement.

Dumbledore picked it up. Harry stared at his bed while Dumbledore read. Harry was finding his bedposts very interesting indeed.

When Dumbledore had finished he said, "I see that does come as quite a shock," though he seemed perfectly calm and not the least bit unsettled. "Do you intend on telling Professor Snape, Harry?"When Harry looked up Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling with mischief Harry found to be very annoying at the time, so he averted his eyes once again to the blankets

"Yeah, I don't think it would be right to keep it from him. I probably wouldn't have told anyone if it wasn't what Sirius and mum wanted, I would have kept it to myself." Harry replied slowly lifting his eyes from the blankets to look at Dumbledore.

"Would you like to do it now or would you like to wait until a little bit later?"

"I might as well get it over with, but Professor would you mind staying here with me? I don't really fancy being alone with him when I tell him. You know what I mean?"

"Of course, Harry." Dumbledore replied with a small smile and then walked over to the fireplace, threw in some Floo Powder, and said very clearly 'Potions Lab'.

* * *

Professor Snape was boiling a Wolfsbane Potion, when Professor Dumbledore's head appeared in the flames causing some of the potion to spill.

"Albus, _what _have I told you about doing that?" Severus snarled. " If you wish to speak with me simply walk down here yourself."

"Terribly sorry Severus," Dumbledore said though he did not look it. "but could you come to the hospital wing it's of the most importance."

"Is it more important than Lupin's potion?"

"Come now Severus, you know as well as I that you don't care much about the fate of one Remus Lupin and I have a feeling that you would think this very important and dare I say, life changing." Dumbledore said and disappeared from the grate.

Severus cleared out the cauldron with a flick of his wand.

'Honestly what could Albus find so important to disturb me about? And what does he mean by life changing. Certainly the Dark Lord is not gone because at this point in my life that would be the only life altering situation for me.' Severus thought as he stalked his way up to the hospital wing robes billowing menacingly behind him as he walked.

Harry watched as Dumbledore's head disappeared into the grate for a few moments.

'How am I supposed to feel about this? I have always wanted a family, but Snape, I don't know how much of a family he could be even if he did choose to let me into his life at all. He's always seemed to hate me for one, and all because of the way my da… I mean James and his friends treated him. Well it's not my bloody fault he was a greasy git in school too.' Harry mentally hit himself. 'Damn if he is my dad I shouldn't be thinking like that, I mean he has saved my life numerous times in the last five years.' Harry sighed aloud. 'What am I going to do?'

Dumbledore pulled his head out of the grate at that moment and Harry pulled himself out of his thoughts and looked at Dumbledore.

"Professor Snape should be here shortly although I am sorry to say I don't think I put him into the best of moods when I caused him to ruin his potion."

'Oh great.' Harry thought.

"Alright what is it Albus? What was so important that you felt it utterly necessary to disturb me and ruin my potion?" Severus growled as the doors flung open for him sensing his anger and not wanting to be in the way of it. Severus stopped when he reached Dumbledore.

Dumbledore inclined his head slightly towards Harry.

"What is it Potter?" Severus asked walking to the side of Harry's bed. His voice did not posses the usual sneering tone he used when speaking to Harry. Seeing Harry in that state reminded Severus so much of himself at that age and he found it hard to be as menacing as before. Severus noticed that Harry's hair had grown quite a bit and no longer had that freshly got off of a broom look.

"Snape." Harry stated simply.

"What? I though I told you before Potter that you will address me properly."

"My name is Snape, not Potter." Severus turned around to look at Dumbledore.

"Albus what is this nonsense? I know he suffered blows to the head, but this? This is what you called me up here for, this was what was so life changing to me, that Potter has brain damage? If I wanted to listen to…"

"Severus enough, just listen to him." Dumbledore interrupted Severus' rant. Severus nodded and turned back to Harry.

"Continue." Severus sighed defeated something he didn't like one little bit.

"Well," Harry began explaining the whole letter to Severus making sure to avoid eye contact with the man the whole time. When he had finished explaining he handed the letter to Severus for further proof.

Harry now watched Severus intently. When Severus finally looked back at Harry, he spoke up.

"I'll understand if you don't want anything to do with me. I mean you can't even remember when all of that took place in the letter and I know it would be hard at this point to have a son, especially with your spying duties and all. It would put you in a whole lot of danger if Voldemort found out that you had a son. You can even act like none of this ever happened, but I though that you at least had the right to know. It was what mum and Sirius wanted me to do and after them both being gone now, both because of saving me, I had to honor their request."

"This isn't something that can simply be ignored Po… Harry. If I am indeed your father than I can not just abandon you. I remember Lily when we were friends and I can't dishonor her requests either she was the only one that really know me. I did sometimes wonder why she always looked so sad around me. It will be hard, yes, but we can do it." Severus said with a monotone voice making sure not to show any emotion and although he said all of this he didn't know if he would be able to handle it all, being a father and everything that encompassed.

In truth he had always wanted a son, but to think that his son was Harry Potter,the one that he had tormented for the past five years.

Everything in the letter had somehow fit. He remembered waking up one day and feeling completely empty like he was missing something huge and then Lily turned up with concern in her emerald green eyes and he felt he could somehow trust her, like he had somehow been deeply connected to her. He let her into his life as a friend and became a snarky bastard to almost anyone else that crossed his path. Luckily she reminded him which side he was really on.

Severus knew that Black would never pull a prank this serious on his godson, but if Black was still alive Severus would have thought Harry and Black were in cahoots. Black was gone now and he could some how tell by the way Harry had acted that this was indeed no joke.

"Alright then, good, good." Dumbledore smiled his eyes twinkling excitedly. "Now as to where young Harry here will be staying, I think he should stay with his father." Dumbledore suggested simply.

Harry looked at Severus.

"I suppose there is an extra room near my quarters in the dungeons." Severus sighed.

"Good, Poppy?" Dumbledore called.

"Yes, Albus?" Madame Pomfrey came out of her office were she had been working, completely oblivious to what had just been revealed to the three male occupants in the room. "How long before Harry may leave?"

"Well I would like to keep him for another week but I know you won't like that and I am sure you will figure out some clever way to escape just as your father James always did." Pomfrey missed the slight smirk all three men made at this comment. "So you may leave tomorrow after one final check-up and if all is well you're free to go." She said handing him a potion. "Drink that all up now. Would you like some breakfast ?"

"No thanks I don't think I would be able to keep it all down right now. My stomach hurts too much."

"No wonder, after the trauma you suffered. Frankly I was surprised there wasn't more damage than two broken ribs." Madame Pomfrey said shaking her head sadly. "Your body seems to have built an amazing tolerance for pain."

Madame Pomfrey then began straightening up the room, not that it was dirty. She, like Petunia, liked her rooms unnaturally sterile.

"Now I hope you don't mind if we take our leave Harry. We do have to prepare your room after all." Dumbledore said jovially to Harry.

"No Professor I just can't wait to get out of here." Harry whispered to him. Dumbledore chuckled a little and smiled fondly at Harry.

"You'll be out soon enough. I may be seeing you later Harry." Dumbledore nodded to Harry.

"Rest up Pott… Harry." Severus said and Harry nodded as the two Professors left the Hospital Wing.

Harry settled down in his sheets and fell asleep. Already exhausted from what he had learned that day. He hoped that somehow, all of this would work out for the best. Although he wasn't yet sure about his feelings on Severus being his father, but he would figure that our later, for now all he wanted to do was sleep.

A/N Edited for grammar/spelling on 08/10/2011.

Review Responses:

Slytherin Slavelaborer: Thank you! Sorry you didn't like that scene but it was better than what I originally had planned. I hope this chapter was better for you and thanks for reviewing! I checked out your story too keep it up you're doing a great job!

Lady-Slytherin-Warrior: Thanks here is the update! I checked out your story too please keep writing!

Strega: Well Sirius wrote to him figuring in the end it would be his decision to tell or not because he knew that the news would really change Harry's life and he encouraged Harry telling him, even though he didn't like the 'git', because it was afterall what Lily wanted and he was really good friends with Lily! Thanks for reviewing I like long reviews! Teehe!

FireTempest: Sorry didn't mean to make it a cliffhanger and sorry it did take so long to update but here it is at last!

Lady Lily3: Here is the next chapter. I hope that you keep on enjoying the story!

Smily bitch: Yeah I know you wouldn't _really_ hurt me. Anyways I saw you are re-reading the book I need to do that because I was half asleep when I read it the first time because I was up for like 34 hours because I had to work an 8 hour shift the 16th 6am-2.

Kirsti-Lee: Thank you! I hope you enjoy this too!

AriannaMorgana: Yeah they deserved a good hexing they are the biggest prats ever! Well besides Voldemort and all.

Kimi kimz: Yay! I like to be original. Thanks! That is fun. I am not very good at sports at all. My colorguard practice is starting up again though and I am so behind because I have missed some practices so I am struggling to keep up and then I have to miss today's because I have to work in exactly one hour! Well please review again I really enjoy them.

Check out my cousins story her Pen name is Smily bitch

Thank you everyone for reading and please review to let me know how I am doing!


	6. More Nightmares

Chapter 6: More Nightmares

Severus had just been walking by the Hospital Wing heading for the dungeons when he heard a blood curdling scream coming from the Infirmary. He quickly turned on his heel and opened the doors to the hospital wing.

He saw Harry thrashing wildly in his sleep.

"No. Don't. Leave me alone. Don't touch me." Harry was screaming as though death were at his heels. Severus rushed to Harry's side.

"Harry wake-up." Severus said then shook him slightly.

"No, keep away, I didn't do anything."

"Harry," Severus bellowed shaking him again. What was going on with the boy. "Wake up." Severus said louder.

Harry's emerald eyes flicked open and he began to thrash wildly as Severus tried to hold him down.

"No let me go, don't hurt me," Harry screamed trying to escape Severus' grasp. Harry hadn't seen who was holding him down and by instinct thought that someone was trying to hurt him.

Severus realizing this quickly let Harry go. Harry immediately calmed down and looked around finally taking in his surroundings.

"Are you alright Harry?" Severus asked making sure not to drop his emotional mask even though being completely honest he was a little worried.

" I will be, I have to be alright don't I?" Harry said sounding really unusually depressed.

"What do you mean?" Severus asked curious at this statement.

"Well I am Harry Potter, well not really, but that is what everyone knows me as, I guess technically I would be Harry Snape now wouldn't I." Harry said. " Sorry, anyways, I'm the boy-who-lived, I'm supposed to save the world, I can't look weak. I have to put up a strong front, I can't let people think that I am weak or they will most likely lose hope. They will think that they are doomed." He didn't know why he was telling Severus of all people this but it felt good to get it all off his chest and Severus somehow seemed to draw it out of him even though Severus probably didn't care about all of this anyways but still, he was listening to Harry's rantings.

"You have said before that I _strut _around the castle. I know sometimes it may appear like that , but those are the times when I feel weak and vulnerable. I try to look high and mighty so people can't tell that I am feeling weak. So I guess in a way you were partially right, I did strut but for different reasons than you thought. What would the wizarding world think if they knew that their supposable hero was beaten by muggles. How much hope would that give them then? They would feel doomed. Sometimes I even wonder if I can do it. I can't even hold my own against muggles. I know how easy they are to turn against me after 2nd year. Who's to say it won't happen again if they found out how weak I really am." Harry paused. " Sorry I'm ranting. I shouldn't have said anything at all." Harry hung his head looking away from Severus embarrassed. 'Stupid, stupid,

Stupid now he has something else to rub in my face.' Harry thought.

"No, if I didn't want to know I wouldn't have asked. Now, first of all you _can _do it. You couldn't defend yourself against the muggles because you are not allowed to use magic outside of school otherwise I am confident that you could have beaten them with no problem at all. I know that I cannot possibly comprehend what this might feel like for you to be going through but I am sure that it must not feel the best. A lot has happened to you. You have been through more already then most wizards or magic folk for that matter have been through in their entire lives and it's okay to feel weak, everyone does sometimes but remember that you are not weak, other wizards would have given into and joined the Dark Lord if they carried the responsibilities you do now. I do at times, more often then you would think, feel weak too as is human nature. I'm afraid to say those were usually the times in which I yelled and took it out on you, so I guess you can now see that I have felt weak a lot, everyone has their own way of dealing with their emotions."

Harry couldn't believe Severus was actually being civil to him. So Severus could be a good person after all. Severus didn't really understand either why he was being so open with Harry now. How could the knowledge of Harry being his son change his reactions to the boy so easily, maybe the knowledge struck some core of his memories.

"Thanks." Harry said feeling awkward and at a loss for any other words Severus nodded just as awkwardly feeling.

"Now what were those nightmares of yours about?"

"Oh I actually have many different nightmares. I don't know as that you could really call them nightmares. More like memories, but worse. All of them are real events but I can see them taking place. I can see myself kind of like when you are standing in a pensieve. I see things like Sirius' death, Voldemort being reborn, being attacked, Ginny almost dying, and just now I was seeing my self getting beat by Uncle Vernon." Severus saw Harry visibly flinch just thinking about the beatings Vernon had given him and for some reason it infuriated him and made him wish that he had done more to the man than a simple Bat Bogey's Hex. "That probably sounds crazy though. Still how is it sleeping if you are only reliving bad memories? I can't even remember the lat time I had an actual dream." Harry had never been this open before he wondered why he was now. Especially with Severus of all the people.

"That doesn't sound crazy at all. The same thing used to happen to me, until I learned Occlumency that is." Severus said. He Didn't know why he was being so open either but he admitted to himself that it wasn't as unpleasant as he could have imagined.

"Have you eaten anything lately?" Severus asked surveying Harry's fragile-looking figure.

"No, not since two days before you all came and got me." Harry admitted

"Well you better eat something then." Severus said.

"I'm really not hungry though." Harry tried to argue.

"Rubbish don't tell me that you haven't eaten for nearly six days now and then say that you are not even hungry. Zara!" Severus summoned a house elf. " Please fetch Harry here some dinner."

"Yes sir." Sad the squeaky voiced house elf bowing and then gone with a whip crack-like sound.

"I have to go, we're still finishing your room up. I'll be back tomorrow when Madame Pomfrey gives you your final check up and the okay to leave. Where is that blasted woman anyways."

"Oh, hello Severus what are you doing in here." Madame Pomfrey had just walked into the infirmary eying Severus suspiciously. She knew that Severus and Harry got along just about as well as a hippogriff and a ferret.

"I think the more appropriate question here would be why _weren't_ you here?"

"I was up at the owlery trying to get that black owl to stay away as you can see I obviously failed miserably." Madame Pomfrey explained. The black owl simply wouldn't leave and it was now circling Madame Pomfrey's head.

"Well you sure missed a lot. Harry here…"

"Professor Snape?" Harry interrupted quickly. Severus turned to Harry.

"Yes?"

" Can we please keep that between us?" Harry whispered. He was a bit embarrassed by all that he had revealed that day.

"If you wish." Severus whispered back . Madame Pomfrey stared between the two of them wondering what was going on.

"Yes Severus, what did I miss?" She prompted.

"Nothing, now eat up Harry it will help you to get better." Food had appeared by Harry's bed and he began to slowly pick at the food placed by his side.

"Severus you have gotten him to do what I have been trying to do since he woke up."

"Yes well I am very persuasive." Severus smirked.

"What did you do? You better not have threatened my patient." Madame Pomfrey scowled.

"No simply listened to."  
"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Goodnight Harry." Severus called walking away.

"Goodnight Severus." Harry called back smirking. Hopefully Severus wouldn't mind the first name basis, but Harry was having so much confusing Madame Pomfrey.

Why were they on a first name basis now. She thought the two despised each other. She became agitated very quickly, and what did Severus mean by 'No simply listened to.' anyways? None of it made any sense to her.

She sighed and giving into the black owl still fluttering around her head and gave it an arm to land on.

Review Responses:

rosie girl: Yeah, but I am writing them out of character I hope it is still a good story though. Thanks for reviewing and I hope to hear from you again.

BabeBunny: Here is the update and I am sorry it wasn't out very soon but I have been do busy and haven't had a computer.

Lady-Slytherin-Warrior: Here it is and thank you for reviewing again!

CartmanLover: Wow! Thank you so much!

Smily Bitch: They just don't understand the fine literary content! Only 13 hours my gosh. You're good! It would take me 13 hours just to skim through the book but I would never be able to not read it word 4 word.

Lillyseyes: I hope this chapter was okay please keep reading and reviewing!

Please check out my cousins story her pen name is Smily Bitch and her story is called Anastasia Snape.

Wow it is already past 3:30 in the morning but I was determined to get his out to you guys. I hope that this chapter was okay once again I wasn't to pleased with this chapter. I though it was a bit dull but I'm trying. There will be more action in the future don't worry. Let me know what you think and what I can do to improve your reviews always


	7. Leaving the Infirmary

Chapter 7: Leaving the Infirmary

Harry woke up the next morning really early when Madame Pomfrey opened the infirmary's curtains at an ungodly hour. Harry slowly sat-up.

"Oh Harry, you're up, good" Madame Pomfrey exclaimed. "Lat me call Albus sown for your final check-up." Madame Pomfrey then turned to the fireplace and summoned Dumbledore whom in turn summoned Severus from the dungeons once he had flooed through it. Severus was there moments later.

"Alright Potter, let's see if we can get you out of here." Madame Pomfrey said examining Harry with her wand. "What's this?" Pomfrey asked looking at Harry's arms.

"What is it Poppy?" Dumbledore asked calmly. "Have you found something else?"  
"He's fine Albus, he just has two new bruises on his arms since he arrived here." She then turned to Harry. "Do you know how you got these Mr.Potter?"

"Yes, actually." Harry said staring down at his blankets.

"Well out with is then boy." Madame Pomfrey snapped at him.

Harry beckoned Severus forward to the side of his bed. Severus stepped forward and leaned down.

"Yes?" Severus asked. Madame Pomfrey was trying to listen in, she wanted to know what was going on between these two, but she quickly backed away when Severus sent a glare her way.

"It was yesterday. When you tried holding me down. I don't want to tell them though because then I would have to tell them about the nightmares I have."

"I am sorry about that, you know that I would never hurt you purposely right?" Severus said dropping his mask completely so Harry could see that he was truly sorry.

"I just don't want everyone to know about yesterday. Especially Professor Dumbledore, he'll make it seem to be an even bigger deal than it really is and then he will ask me a lot of questions about things I just rather not talk about." Harry easily skirted around Severus' question. He really thought that Severus would never hurt him but after what he had been through he wasn't so easy to trust people. Severus noticed but let it be understanding it from similarities to his past.

"Alright stay quit then and I will take care of this." Severus turned and faced Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey.

"Harry wishes to keep that information to himself." Severus said smug at the look on Madame Pomfrey's face. Oh how he enjoyed torturing that women after all the torture she had put him through even if it was for his best interest. Denying her the status report of her patient!

"Now Severus if you know I demand to know what has happened to my patient."

"I do know and I assure you that it was nothing afflicted purposely."

"Severus I insist that you tell me this instant." Madame Pomfrey stomped her foot and pointed a finger at Severus who just sent her an amused sort of glaring look, but none the less capable of frightening people especially little children.

"Now, now Poppy if Harry here does not wish to reveal this I'm sure it is not life threatening. Although I too do wish that you would share with us what happened Harry." Dumbledore said looking into Harry's eyes. Harry could feel Dumbledore trying to enter

his mind and he quickly broke eye contact with Dumbledore and pushed him out.

Severus looked between the two , Dumbledore was wearing a bit of a frustrated look and Harry was glaring at Dumbledore reminding Severus of his own glare. He quickly surmised what had just happened and was furious, he was about to say something before Madame Pomfrey cut in.

"Alright then you're free to go Potter and as I can't force you to tell without using illegal methods." Madame Pomfrey cut-off and sighed.

"Thanks." Harry said then jumped out of bed sending one last glare at Dumbledore and then sprinted from the room.

"Albus tell me you didn't just do what I think you did." Severus accused raising an eyebrow at the old wizard.

"Well I simply wanted to know what occurred to give Harry those marks."

"Albus have you know shame? You just can't stand it when you don't know everything can you. He's very fragile right now you can't just go and break his privacy like that and you are going to have to get used to him not telling you everything because Harry is my.."

"Poppy could you please excuse us for a moment?" Dumbledore said interrupting Severus' ranting calmly.

"Fine." Madame Pomfrey huffed, she felt that she was just about to figure out what had been going on and Dumbledore had denied her a real treat. 'But Harry is Severus' what… friend… foe… cousin…" Pomfrey snorted at her last thought! 'Yeah right, those two related.'

"Severus I just want to know what happened." Albus tried to level.

"Invading the boys mind is not the way to go about it and you know that. He has stuff he wants to keep to himself he is not a book that you can just read at will." Severus was yelling now.

"Severus I was simply worried."

" Nothing is simple with you Albus, I had already assured you that it was nothing to be worried about. If I thought it was then maybe I would have told you wouldn't you think?"

"Severus I am sorry."

"You shouldn't be apologizing to me Albus."

"Then I will apologize to Harry, I wonder where he went off to." Severus rolled his eyes.

"I don't think that he will want to listen to you right now. I recall what you told me at the end of last year about what happened in you office. I didn't give it much thought then but now I think you may have hurt him more than you know. He _did _trust you and now you are doing nothing to help regain his trust. Invading his mind Albus I ask you what next?" Severus turned on his heel, robes billowing behind him and stalked out of the infirmary in search of his son.

He used a quick locator spell. He was surprised to see that Harry was down in the dungeons.

"Are you alright?" Severus asked as he approached Harry.

"Why does he have to know everything, why can't I ever have my on secrets." Harry questioned, he was sitting by the door to the potions classroom knees held tight to his chest.

"Albus is curious by nature, he simply can't help but pry, by doing it he thinks it is in the best wishes for the other person but doesn't realize what he does. What he did was not right and I assure you I did give him and ear full for it." Severus smirked.

"You didn't tell him about my nightmares did you?"

"No that will remain between you and I unless you wish for anyone else to know. Now would you like to see your room?" Severus said changing the topic. Harry nodded and slowly, shakily stood up.

"Follow me then, It is right across from my quarters." Severus led him down to the end of the dungeons, through a series of dark passageways and stopped at a picture of a red and silver snake that was on the right of the hall.

"You'll have to set the password, of course."

"Open up." Harry hissed in parseltounge but involuntarily shuddered as an image of Ginny almost dead in the dungeons flashed before his eyes. He quickly shook it out though and stepped into the room.

The room was very big it had a big four poster bed with green and silver blankets and hangings it was at least twice as big as the bed in his dormitory in Gryffindor Tower. There were elegant tapestries hanging around the room, it had a stone fireplace on one wall, many bookshelves which Harry saw seemed to be full of many Potions and Dark Arts books but there were also lots of books on all other subjects too on one end of the room there was a spacious bathroom off to one side.

"I know that it is not your normal Gryffindor warmness but will it suffice for you?"

"Yeah, it's great, thank you!"

"Would you like some breakfast?" Severus asked.

"I guess, I'm not really hungry but I should eat." Harry reasoned.

"Zara." Snape summoned with a flick of his hand in the air.

"Yes, sir!" Zara bowed when she appeared.

"Fetch a light breakfast for Harry here, please."

"Yes, sir!" She disappeared with a whip crack-like sound.

"Now Zara is my house-elf for the dungeons so if you ever need anything just let her know. I must go now though I have a Wolfsbane Potion to rebrew for Lupin, if you'll excuse me."

"Alright." Harry said snd then Severus turned to leave.

"Oh Severus?"

"Yes Harry?"

"Thank you, you know for well, everything." Severus nodded and left. The elf had returned with Harry's food which was by no means light in human standards, Harry slowly began to pick at it none the less.

Alrighty then another chapter down, who know how many more to go! Now here are the review responses.

Anarane Anwamane: Thanks you! Here is the update and I hope it was soon enough!

Lady Lily3: Thanks again for reviewing I really appreciate it!

Smily bitch: Thanks and please do update really soon I can't wait to meet Pedro!

AnnF: I do write it down proofread it then add more in if I think it needs it and then I type it. So when I am not updating I am doing what you said and more. Thank you though for your tips and please review again with more so I can better improve!

Lillyseyes: Here is the next chapter and thank you again, please keep reviewing!

rlmess: yeah I liked that too I was hoping people would. Oh yup I did miss that whoops. Sorry, anyway I hope to here from you again!

Please go read Anastasia Snape by my cousin Smilybitch

Thank you to all my reviewers and I hope to gain more reviewers in the future so please just hit that little button on the corner whether it is just good job or you stink and should disappear off the face of the earth. Either way I appreciate hearing from you although I hope it is the former and not the latter!


	8. A Found Connection

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any recognized characters

Φ -is Harry talking telepathically

/-is the owl speaking telepathically

Chapter 8: A Found Connection

Harry spent the rest of the day reading books that were found on the bookshelf in his room. Harry actually found some of the potions books to be interesting he had never really completely paid attention to what the contents of the books meant but now he found it fascinating.

Harry skipped lunch and ate a very small dinner. After dinner he walked around the school a little and ended up deciding to go visit Hedwig in the owlery bringing along with him a box of owl treats which proved to be a mistake when he took them out and about fifteen school owls dived at him. Harry quickly ran out of the room. Hedwig flying behind him. Hedwig landed on the arm that Harry hold out for her once they were safely outside the owlery.

He walked out of the castle and down to the lake. He watched the Giant Squid float lazily around the lake. He leaned against a tree and rested with his eyes closed breathing in the fresh air, something he hadn't had been able to do for a while.

Hedwig glided up to a branch above Harry's head. Harry sat there for nearly a half an hour before something collided with the side of his face.

"Ouch." Harry exclaimed standing up rubbing his offended cheek and looking around. He saw the little black owl fluttering around his head.

"Calm down will you?" Harry said annoyed grabbing the owl by it's legs and it fluttered for a few seconds before going limp and Harry then set it on his arm.

"You're a lively one now aren't you?" Harry smiled amused at the owl's antics.

/Yes Siree I am/ Harry heard in his head. Harry was startled. He stared at the little owl on his arm and it seemed to smirk at him.

"Er… excuse me?" Harry was thoroughly kerfuffled he thought that he must be going crazy, he was hearing voices in his head and he was sure it wasn't his conscience. "Did you just talk?"

/Well I guess you could put it that way, but it was telepathic. You can do it to ya' know./

"Really now and just how exactly would I do that?" Harry asked sitting back down and raising an eyebrow at the owl looking very much like his father as he did so.

/ Just concentrate on your thoughts being sent to me./

Harry tried Φ Can you hear me? Φ

/ Sir, yes sir, I can hear you loud and clear/

Harry grinned Φ So what's you name then? Φ

/Nyrekki Mr. Harry Snape, sir./ The owl replied jovially.

"Oh, so you know who I really am then?" Harry said speaking aloud again.

/ Of course! I was your mothers owl and am bound to her kin. So therefore I now belong to you./

Φ Really now? You do know that Hogwarts students are only aloud one pet per student right?Φ

/Yuppers I am well aware, sir and I also gave another delayed letter to the Headmaster and he has approved./

Φ So then I'm not the only one that can speak to you like this then?Φ

/Nope./

ΦHow come I haven't seen you before and no offense but shouldn't you be well, dead by now?Φ

/ No I shall live as long as there is someone in the Evans line or of unnatural causes like beheading and curses and such, but still then it is hard to get rid of me.

/ I was born at the exact same time and day as your mother and was sent to her on her eleventh birthday. You haven't seen me before because your mother gave me specific instructions to delay my arrival to you until your letter was to be delivered or until Sirius Black told me to go to you. She told me that you would most likely be sent to live with her sister who wouldn't approve of me and that if I wanted to stay alive to be with you to stay clear from there. I am stronger though when I am with my bond so every once and a while I had to come near you to regain some strength. That is why I am so bouncy now!

/Although I must admit it is a bit scary being bonded to the Boy-Who-Lived, I mean I could have dropped dead at anytime, I felt like I was about to a few times. You see I can feel your pain and sense your emotions no matter where I am. It is a good thing your mother transferred my bond to you or I would have felt the pain of her dying. If of course that green curse was painful 'Avada Kedavra' were the words he spoke I believe./

"Wait you were there when she died you could have saved her. Why didn't you?"

Harry had to restrain himself from screaming.

/ Remember my bond was to you then and even if I stopped one curse like that it would have just killed me and then the Dark Lord would have killed your mother anyways./

Harry hung his head. Φ Of course, sorry. You know it's hard to imagine you not bouncing around.Φ Harry tried to joke in apology to the owl. Harry shuddered as he got soaked by the giant squid. It was already getting cold out and Harry didn't want to get sick and have to be put under Madame Pomfrey's care again so he stood up to head back inside.

"Hedwig." Harry said holding out his other arm for Hedwig to land on. Hedwig flew down on to it glaring at Nyrekki as if to say Harry was all hers.

"Are you staying with me tonight then Hedwig?"

Hedwig hooted in reply and Harry took that as a yes.

Harry walked back down into the dungeons and through all the winding hallways until he reached his room he hissed the password and the portrait opened. As soon an Harry stepped into the room both of the owls flew off of Harry's arms. Hedwig settled on Harry's bed while Nyrekki flew on top of the fireplace.

"I'm going to go take a shower you two. Be good and please don't destroy the room while I'm gone." Harry said and walked into his bathroom.

Harry turned the water to the shower on. There were more knobs to mix scents with the water than in the prefects bathroom. Harry chose a scent and stepped under the running water. Harry sighed it was probably the first shower he'd gotten a chance to take in a week.

When Harry stepped out of the shower he pushed his long hair out of his face. He looked in the mirror. His features such as his cheek bones and chin were more pronounced. He still had his mother nose (thankfully) and still his mothers emerald green eyes, but with a little more of a slant and more of an arch to his eyebrows. He had to admit he wasn't to bad on the eyes if he did say so himself.

He put on his pajamas and climbed into bed, Hedwig flying up onto the bookshelf, as Harry hoped against all odds that he wouldn't have nightmares. He settled into an uneasy sleep in the most comfortable bed he had ever slept in. He was sure some kind of spell had to be on the bed to make it so comfortable.

Nyrekki is pronounced Nye-ree-key

It always bugs me when I can't figure out how a name in a story in pronounced so I decided I would out that in there just in case anyone else was like that.

Check out my cousins story Anastasia Snape by SmilyBitch

Please Review I always love them! I appreciate corrections ,suggestions, and all!


	9. Guilt Plagued Nightmares

Disclaimer: I do not own recognizable characters.

Some crude imagery, but not to bad.

Chapter 9: Guilty Nightmares

_The world swirled around Harry making him dizzy and suddenly stopped in a graveyard that was very similar to the one from the Tri-wizard accident in Harry's fourth year. He saw bodies lying all around him on the ground, some distinguishable some so mauled and abused that they were beyond recognition. The unrecognizable faces were encrusted with dried blood and their hair was matted from a dirt and blood mix, cuts were pussing and skin was rotting on their dead bodies. Among the recognized ones he could scope out Cedric, Sirius, James, and his mum lying in front of graves with there given names. _

_All at once the spirits that belonged to the bodies lying on top of the graves shot forth from the ground as though summoned by Harry's very presence, but not on welcoming terms, they yelled at him, scolded him, ranted at him, cast spells at him that never hit from wands that didn't really exist in their hands, they swooped down at him and tried physical attacks with their translucent not felt bodies, but each swoop contained a message that resounded in Harry's head every time a spirit crossed through Harry's body. 'you killed us' 'you're the reason we're dead' 'you deserve to die at the hands of us' 'you are as lowly as the snake who murdered us'. _

* * *

Harry awoke with a start. He couldn't take it anymore. He had seen them all, his Cedric, Sirius, James, and his mum along with ones he had never seen before that he was sure had been murdered at the hand of Voldemort. Each one was blaming Harry for their deaths.

Harry jumped out of his bed and bolted from his room. He ran across the hall and banged on the portrait of Salazar Slytherin to which he knew that Severus' room was behind.

"Severus. SEVERUS. Open up!" Harry yelled banging on the portrait with all his might the portrait of Salazar objecting loudly, the canvas surely would have broke if not for the defense spells Severus had enforced on it. "Severus, open up." Harry yelled again than sank to his knees hands splayed on the floor. Finally letting his tears fall. "Severus," he whispered. Then yelled, " I can't take it anymore! I want out!"

The portrait swung open to reveal Severus in a black night robe. "Harry what is going on here? What are you doing up?" Severus asked looking at the sobbing and disheveled boy on the floor. Harry wearily stood up.

"I can't take it anymore." Was all that he said.

"Here, let's go inside, place your hand on this stone here I need to register your hand print to be recognized so you can gain entry when you need to." Severus said pointing to a stone next to the portrait, Harry did as he was told and Severus placed his hand over Harry's the pads of his fingers each touching the cold, smooth stone, he whispered a few swift words in Latin and the stone glowed gold momentarily before fading. "You may go in now." Severus said allowing the boy to pass him and then Severus lead him over to a green suede sofa in front of a fireplace glowing warmly.

"Now, what's going on?"

"I can't… take it." Harry breathed out although he had been running for miles.

"You're going to have to be more specific Harry, can't take what?" Severus prompted.

" The guilt they haunt me all the time, why won't the guilt leave me? Why can't I forget?"

"Harry who haunts you and forget what, details please." Severus urged becoming a tad impatient but worried all the same.

"Cedric, Sirius, James, mum,others murdered by Voldemort that I haven't even met before, they remind me constantly that it's my fault that they are all dead." Harry put his head in his hands and began scratching his scar vehemently. Severus gently reached up and grabbed his wrist stopping him.

"Harry, it's not your fault.

"NO," Harry roared jumping up and yanking his wrist out of Severus' grip, " I'm sick of people telling me that my mum and James died to protect me, I know that Cedric died because I had to be noble and make him take the Tri-Wizard cup with me, and Sirius died because I didn't learn Occlumency, because I was too thick headed to get pass my disdain for you that when you tried to help me, I didn't listen. What do all these have in common? Me! I was there, I saw it, I remember it, I caused it. So don't tell me that it wasn't my fault when I very much so know that it was."

Harry caught Severus off guard and grabbed Severus' wand out of it's holster and tried to hand it to Severus. "Take it!" He yelled. Severus wondered briefly how Harry had managed to do that after how many years of being a deatheater. Dammit that was why he never got too emotionally involved. "Why don't you just kill me now? I'm such a burden on everyone. That's why my Uncle beat me right, because I was a worthless burden. Do us all a favor and just do it."

Severus looked at the boy astounded. He had never seen this part of the boy who now stood in front of him wand stretched out for Severus to grab. Standing up also, he took the wand from Harry and put it back in his wand holster.

"NO! Draw it, finish me." Harry struggled towards Severus trying to get him to draw his wand. Severus felt a pang of emotion and suddenly did something quite unexpected to Harry and to himself. Severus wrapped his arms around the raging black-haired boy in a tight embrace. Harry struggled to get away for a while.

"No, I don't deserve this let me go!" Harry yelled thrashing wildly, but Severus was much stronger and just held on tighter.

After a few moments Harry sunk to the ground defeated and Severus sunk with him. Harry clung to his fathers robe his arms now wrapped around his fathers waist wetting the front of Severus' robe with his tears. Severus awkwardly rubbed Harry's back soothing Harry so that his sobs slowed and he began to fall asleep from exhaustion setting in over him.

Once he had fallen asleep Severus picked him up and carried him back to the couch gently setting him down. He summoned a pillow and blanket from his closet and set the pillow behind Harry's head and covered him up with the warm feather down blanket.

Severus then settled down in a chair next to the sleeping boy on the sofa. He could easily see both Lily and himself in the boy that now lay in front of him. He also saw a truly remarkable side of Harry that he had never seen before. Strange that to him the remarkable side was just being shown to Severus and that the remarkable side was that he could look so noble and strong around the school but how much he truly put up with on the inside was immeasurably more than Severus would have imagined before getting to know the boy. Even if he had only truly begun to get to know him recently he knew that there was a lot more tolearn about the decided to stay up the rest of the night in case his son needed him again.

Harry awoke the next morning somehow managing not to have any more nightmares for the rest of the night.

"How did you sleep?" Harry not remembering where he was at first was startled to hear a voice and Severus' voice at that. Then he remembered the events from that night. Him waking up from the nightmares, pounding on Severus' portrait to be let in, yelling at his father, trying to make him kill him, showing his weaknesses, and then breaking down in his father's arms and falling asleep. He sat up and looked at his father trying hard to avoid his eyes embarrassed.

"No more nightmares, didn't even dream." Harry replied subdued now looking around the elegant room even though it had very few personal touches. He saw a table in one corner, a kitchen off to the left, a hall, and some doorways. The room was welcoming despite the impression one usually gets from a first impression of one Severus Snape. There were embroidered tapestries of the Slytherin and Hogwarts Crest hanging on the walls, some candles, and that fireplace from the night before with a fire burning merrily in it's grate, but no pictures on the mantle or signs of other family members anywhere to be seen.

"Are you hungry then?" Severus asked bringing Harry's eyes back from wandering around the room to snap back onto his fathers face as though forgetting that he had been sitting there.

"Not really." Harry shrugged.

"Alright then, better question, will you eat anything willingly?" Severus rephrased.

"I'll try." was the simple reply, but there would have been no more time for a longer response for just then Zara the house-elf popped in.

"Mr. Severus Snape and Mr. Harry Snape sirs, you has a letter from Headmaster Albus Dumbledore." Zara said bowing and holding a letter out to Severus.

"Thank you Zara, would you send Harry and I some breakfast I don't feel like cooking this morning."

"Yes sir!" Zara bowed again and was gone with a whip crack sound.

"You can cook then, Sir?"

"Of course, potions and cooking are closely related so it comes naturally for me." Severus replied coolly.

"Well then why can't I do potions? I can cook just fine."

" I think that you could do Potions if you put the same determination you put into cooking into Potions. I have a feeling, if you don't mind me saying, that you knew that you must cook well if you did not want to get physically punished by your Aunt and Uncle and while you did not want to get punished in my class either you gave up assuming that I wouldn't grade you fairly anyways, but it was when you gave up that I started to grade you harder knowing that you could apply yourself further. Your first few essays were fairly decent if you recall I gave you fairly decent marks but then after applying your knowledge in class and with the pressure I placed on you, failing you began to give-up. It is very important for you to understand all of this much more than the average witch or wizard. Not that you are not average you just should try to focus more and I knew that you weren't using your full potential. Do you get what I'm saying?"

" Uh, not really but okay." Harry replied dumbfounded.

" Would you like me to further elaborate?"

" No I am confused enough as it is why don't we just see what the old codger has to say." Harry replied mockingly. Severus gave Harry a look between scorn and amusement but opened the letter none the less. He read it quickly and then handed it to Harry.

_Dear Severus and Harry,_

_I would like you both to meet in my office this afternoon at 2 pm. We need to discuss the issue of Harry's appearance and how to change it back before the school year begins. Do not let anyone see Harry on his way up from the dungeons so that questions do not arise. Minerva arrived just this morning. May I suggest to you Harry a certain cloak? _

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry frowned at the letter. He really didn't want to see Dumbledore again so soon. Harry rolled up the letter.

"What cloak ,may I ask, is this?" Severus inquired upon seeing that Harry had finished reading the letter.

"I'll show you!" Harry grinned forgetting his depression and sprinting from the room leaving Severus behind staring confused.

Harry grabbed the cloak from his trunk, and ran back to Severus' room. He knocked on the portrait over Severus' rooms and waited, when Severus opened the portrait he slipped past his father when he was checking down the halls.

"Harry?" Severus said to thin air. Harry then pulled off his invisibility cloak.

"Over here Severus." Harry called from behind him. Severus turned around and looked at Harry the portrait closing with a flick of Severus' hand. Severus looked at the cloak in Harry's hand.

"Ah, an invisibility cloak, and where prey tell did you get that?"

"James. Well that is James left it in Professor Dumbledore's possession to pass on to me and I got it on Christmas Day first year." Harry explained.

"So that would explain why I couldn't catch you out of bed a lot of times."

"Probably." Harry shrugged nonchalantly.

"Anyways let's eat. I am getting hungry." Severus said.

They went and sat down at the breakfast table where the Daily Prophet was already sitting.

There was ham, pancakes, and eggs on the table along with pumpkin juice. It was already 10:30, only three and a half more hours until they had to meet with Dumbledore.

"Harry you know that once school resumes I will have to treat you as I always have before we found out that you were my son and in turn you must act as though you still despise me. It will have to be our little charade."

"Yeah," Harry sighed, " I'm glad I have a father now, although it may be a bit awkward still, no offense Sir, but I wish that we didn't have to hide it, I understand why and I am not going to fight it but it'll be nice when we don't have to anymore."

" No offense taken. I'm glad that you can confide that in me it shows that we are getting somewhere and while I don't like the secrecy either it would be too dangerous for the both of us otherwise if this got out to the public." Severus sympathized.

"I know." Harry ate quietly while Severus read the Daily Prophet.

"At least the Ministries finally taking action for defenses against the Dark Lord and acknowledging his return." Severus said. " Took them long enough."

"Anything interesting then?" Harry asked curiously.

"Not really, just some defenses to use around the house to protect yourself from the Dark Lord, though it'll be no time at all before Lucius and all of them break out of Azkaban. The Dark Lord's already convinced more than half of the Dementor's of Azkaban to switch to his side. Of course Fudge is to proud to print that. You think that he would have learned by now that secrets get him nowhere."

'That's what I have been trying to tell Dumbledore for years.' Harry thought.

"Many people have been owling the Ministry asking for a new Minister of Magic, a lot of them requesting for Dumbledore to take his place."

"What did Professor Dumbledore say?"

"Oh you know Albus. 'I'm truly flattered but at the present time I must decline as I believe my duties currently lye with Hogwarts.'" Severus said intimidating Albus, hands folded in front of him on the Daily Prophet and fixing Harry with a piercing flattered look.

Harry laughed, " I thought that it would be something like that, it's actually sort of creepy how you can portray him so well I think you need to cut back on the time you spend with him."

Severus smirked. "Do you have any homework left Harry?"

"No."

" Really now," Severus arched an eyebrow, " You must have been busy then I know I assigned at least three essays myself for over the summer."

"Yeah well, I was trying to keep my mind off of… things."

"Would you like me to check over your homework for you and then you can correct it. It'll give you something to do at least and it is, after all, my job as your father to make sure that you get good grades. You're lucky Lily tutored me in my, well, less understood subjects."

"Sure that'd be great, thanks!"

"Well as I said it is my job isn't it as a Professor and more importantly as a father so no thanks is necessary." Severus smiled at Harry which was an awkward sort of smile as one who hadn't smiled very much in a long time.

So here are the review responses for the last two chapters!

Chapter 7 Reviews:

ScrewyLouie12: Hey I'm sorry if you don't like the length of the chapters but that is just how they turn out.

Coola Lillian Potter: Thank you and sorry this wasn't updated as soon as you or I would have liked for that matter. Sorry I can't answer those I don't want to give to much away but I think that this chapter is some indication to the future.

Smily Bitch: You better update soon cause I am getting impatient hehe! I am just so excited for the next chapter.

Lady Lily3: I hope you will continue to read and review my story in the future! Sorry this update was so late.

Anarane Anwamane: Yeah I know but this story is pretty OOC, hope that's okay. If it isn't I can try to make it a bit more in character.

Pure Black: Thank you!

Rlmess: Yes I am really sorry about the bad spelling in Chapter 7 and this chapter was better checked for that. I really like hearing from you, I like your constructive reviews please don't stop sending them in!

Chapter 8 Reviews:

Halatia Artemis Louise Potter-Black-Snape-Dumbledore: Again thank you for informing me about the rule I really like to respond to my reviewers to show that I really do appreciate their reviews. I figure if I ask for the reviewers to take a few second to write a review it's only fair if I respond and sorry for the late update.

Smily Bitch: Why is your principal mad he shouldn't be lol I am taking my friend from Thailand who is a foreign exchange student Trick-or-Treating this year because she has never been before and I decided to go with Ashley to because in all our 16 years plus of being best friends we haven't went Trick-or-Treating together before. Weird huh?

Hots4harry73: Thank you and I hope this chapter satisfied your craving for more bondage.

Alright I know maybe you think 16 is too old for Trick-or-Treating but I want to help my friend from Thailand to have a good cultural experience in America and honestly who can resist all of the candy! Even though my dad always steals some from me. If he would just ask I would give him lots of it, I never eat it all.

C-ya'll next time and I will try really hard not to have such a big gap in-between updates again. Marching Band Season is mostly over except our football team made it to Play-offs this year so I still have a few more shows to do. Hooray for Color Guard! Although it is getting too cold out for my likings.

Oh and sorry about the dream sequence it wasn't originally in there but I added it to give a bit more detail to what he had seen. I know it wasn't very well written though, I'll have to work on my dream sequence writing.

Please check out my cousin's story Anastasia Snape her Pen Name is Smily Bitch


	10. A Chat With Albus a Discussion With Sev

Disclaimer: I do not own any recognized characters.

Chapter 10: A Discussion with Dumbledore a Chat with Severus

"Harry." Severus knocked on the portrait to Harry's room. "We have to go meet Professor Dumbledore now." Severus waited and a moment later Harry came stumbling put of the portrait hole almost falling over, Severus caught him and pushed him up straight.

"Thanks," Harry said. "Anyways other than that, I'm ready." Harry said pulling his invisibility cloak on over his head.

They made their way steadily up through the dungeons and up to Albus' stone gargoyle.

"Weasley's Wizard Wheezes." Severus pronounced clearly to the stone gargoyle.

"Nice Password." Harry laughed as they stepped onto the moving spiral stair case and he pulled the invisibility cloak off and folded it under his arm.

"Yes, I believe it was Professor Dumbledore's tribute to the Weasley twins successful effort to drive Umbridge mad."

When they got to Albus' door Severus knocked and Albus answered with a simple, "Come in." From the inside of his office. Severus opened the door and there sat Albus eyes twinkling hands folded neatly in front of him on his desk.

"Ah, Harry do you see now why I wanted to out you in Slytherin? Would have made things a lot easier by now wouldn't you agree?" Harry turned to his right to see the Sorting Hat sitting on a shelf. "You see I know more than you think for I am not just a talking hat, but you insisted on being in Gryffindor, so I let you have your way. I know you did not like that Draco Malfoy boy I saw it in your mind . If you wouldn't have persuaded me otherwise, Slytherin is where you would now be, I thought that maybe you would be the one to be able to form an alliance between Slytherin and Gryffindor."

"So do you still think that I should be in Slytherin then?" Harry asked now intrigued and ignoring the confused looks his father and Albus were giving him. Strange seeing as he had told Albus in his Second Year that the sorting hat had wanted to put him in Slytherin House.

" I still stand by what I said First Year and reminded you Second Year. You would have done well in Slytherin there was no doubt about it as I am sure you remember me telling you that."

"Figures nothing more than you told me before." Harry said turning around to see Albus and Severus quickly replace confused looks with curious looks.

"Harry you never told me this." Albus said looking a little hurt. Harry couldn't understand why he looked that way though.

" I don't have to tell you everything now do I? I thought that would have been clear by now from the last time you tried to pry. I'm surprised though I thought you would have remembered I told you in 2nd year." Harry snapped back with a glare too

much like Severus'. Albus winced slightly at that but couldn't help being at least a little amused by it.

"Amazing, you look too much like your father for your own good."

"Seems no matter who's son I am I'm always going to hear that."

"Listen Harry I'm sorry about the other day. You are quite right you as any other person are entitled to their own privacy and I violated that which was yours. I should not have done that." Albus said truly sincere.

" Damn right you shouldn't have." Harry spat back at him. Albus just sighed.

"Harry!" Severus warned.

"No Severus I really did deserve that. I just hope that he can come to forgive me."

"Yes I know you deserved that. What I was going to say was don't swear Harry."

"Severus I'm 16 now I think I at least have the right to swear every once in a while, Ron does."

"Yes but does swear in front of Molly and Arthur? Because I am sure he would get flogged with words by them.

"You're right, but still I am 16."

"Yes and I am well aware and when you become of age you can swear as much as you want but until them you are under my guidance and I will have no tolerance for that kind of language." Severus replied sharply and Harry new it was useless to fight with him about it.

"Ah-hem." Albus cleared his throat trying to get the two bickering relatives to listen. The pair turned and glared at Albus who could not help but laugh at the likeness between them. "Anyways getting back to the point," Albus said still chuckling slightly to himself. " I know a Glamour Charm that can make you look the way everyone else knows you as."

"Alright how does it work?" Harry asked impatiently knowing how Albus liked to drag these things out.

"Well it lets me alter a person's appearance to the picture I put of them in my head. So it takes a fair bit of concentration. You will once again look like Harry Potter and must once again act as so."

"I know Severus and I have already talked about behaviors." Harry said glancing over at his father beside him.

Harry didn't like being in Albus' office it held to many painful memories for him.

" All right then Harry close your eyes and it would help if you also concentrated changing back to your former self." Harry nodded and closed his eyes concentrating hard. Harry heard Albus say 'Apperencio morphus' and Harry could feel a painful sort of warmness fill his body he could feel his bones readjusting to his shorter self. Harry gritted his teeth and squinted his eyes trying to bear the pain that was growing.

Finally it stopped. Harry collapsed to the floor and struggled to stand up. Severus helped him up and then over to a chair. Harry rested for a few minutes, while Severus and Albus entertained themselves with a quick game of Wizards' Chess.

Harry was already exhausted and it was only 4 in the afternoon. He desperately wanted to sleep but knew that he couldn't without the painful nightmares that came with it.

"Alright Harry are you ready to go? I believe we have some homework to check over." Severus said as Harry has almost drifted off to sleep from exhaustion. Harry shook himself awake and nodded, wearily standing up and he turned and left the office without saying goodbye to Albus.

"Ah, Severus there you are." They heard Professor McGonagall's voice call.

He stopped and turned on his heel towards her. " Yes, Minerva?"

"Ah, Mr. Potter what are you doing here?" She had just noticed him because before he had been in perfect step with Severus before they had stopped.

Harry didn't know what to say, at least Albus and Madame Pomfrey had been true in there word and kept the secret of his home life it seemed. Severus came to his rescue and answered for him.

"Albus has insisted that I keep teaching the boy Occlumency, much to my dismay." Severus said convincing McGonagall with his menacing voice that he wasn't at all pleased about it. "Now what is it that you wanted I am extremely busy." Severus said showing that he had no tolerance to be answering any more questions about the lessons.

"Oh yes, Albus had told me to collect the passwords from the Head of Houses, but I can see that you are busy so if you could please notify me as soon as you can I would appreciate it."

"Of course I shall confirm it with the portrait and then inform you of it later."

"Thank you Severus." Severus gave a curt nod and Professor McGonagall gave Harry a sympathetic look and Harry pretended to plea with his eyes for her to say something until Severus barked.

"Potter, hurry up I don't want to put up with your insolence any longer that necessary."

"Yes, sir," and Harry ran after him once again falling into perfect stride with him. Professor McGonagall watched as they did so and both had the billowing robes trailing behind. She turned around and headed back top her room. ' Maybe Harry has been spending to much time with Severus, poor boy I wouldn't wish his luck on anyone.' she thought.

They walked to Severus room and Harry collapsed on the couch as soon as they entered the room.

"How are you feeling Harry?" Severus asked looking at the exhausted boy lying on the couch.

"Really tired it's not the best feeling to have your limbs change size you know." Harry replied weakly.

"You should rest then." Harry gave a little snort.

" Severus I haven't truly rested in years." was Harry's reply. He turned on his side to look into the fire. Harry remembered seeing Sirius' face in a fireplace not even a year ago. 'You're less like your father than I thought.' Harry remembered Sirius saying. But why would he say that if he knew the truth. Probably because he knew it would make Harry feel guilty, but maybe he was pretending to forget that he knew Severus was the father still.

"Ah you scheming mutt!" Harry said aloud. Severus gave him a questioning look.

"Excuse me?" He asked an eyebrow arched up from the book he had been reading.

"Just….thinking." Harry replied slowly still looking into the fireplace. Severus had a feeling it was probably about Sirius but didn't want to pry. If it was important he would hope that the boy would confide in him.

Harry ad thought about it the whole summer and thought maybe it was the right time to finally ask someone about it. I mean who knows for sure that Sirius was dead there has to be someway to save him from behind the veil and Severus was the smartest person he knew, besides perhaps maybe Albus, so why not ask him.

"Severus?"

"Yes Harry?" Severus said putting down the book he was reading to look at his son.

"How much do you know about the veil at the ministry?" Harry asked finally glancing up at Severus and positioning himself in an upright position to show Severus he had his full attention.

"Wow if only you paid that much attention in class." Severus smirked.

"Please Severus don't avoid the question, I know that you know something." Harry said with those pleading eyes.

"While I only know what Albus has told me of it." Severus said looking a bit uncomfortable.

"What has he told you about it, Please Sev I have to know." Harry pleaded.

"I'm not really supposed to divulge that information to you Harry."

"Oh here we go again let's all keep information from Harry Potter and hope that he doesn't die without it. Hasn't Dumbledore learned by now that the more he holds stuff from me the more I get hurt in the end?"

"Harry calm down. He is only doing what he thinks is best for you."

"You have no idea how many times I have heard that one. Could you at least tell me if there is any way to save someone who had fallen through the veil?"

"That's exactly what Albus has told me not to tell you." Severus sighed.

" So then there is a way?" Harry brightened.

"Yes, Harry, there is a way."

"How?" Harry asked excitement rising inside of him.

"Harry I can't"

"Please Severus, please." Harry pleaded not only with his voice but with his eyes as well. Severus hated that when his eyes reminded him so much of Lily's. It was his one weakness back then.

Severus sighed. " Dammit Harry, I've never met anyone besides your mother and you that could make me crack and reveal information like this." He said although silently vowing to himself that he would never let Harry know that it was his eyes that weakened him because he knew then Harry would take full advantage of it.

"Yes?" Harry pressed him on.

"Well the veil is a place sort of like Limbo, not in Heaven not in Hell, except your not living and not dead, Kind of like a ghost but you are stuck behind the barrier that is the veil." Snape explained.

"How do you get someone out from behind the veil?" Harry asked afraid that his question would get Severus to stop explaining but he continued, However looking very uncomfortable.

" It is very dangerous only one has succeeded and the both died soon after from age and loss of power from behind the veil. They had only enough time to tell the basic details. You must first enter the veil with a possession that has once bonded you, you must love the person you are trying to save and once you enter the veil you must search through the millions of others who have been forced into the veil or whom have fallen in. You must find the one you are looking for, you are given a time limit to find them. It could be any amount of time from seconds to years, depending on how strong the power you possess within yourself, how much will power, and how much love you have for that person. All of these are key factors to determining the time limit. Each minute you are behind the veil though it sucks more power from the person of whom has entered. Eventually the person who has entered will forget there reason for being in the veil to begin with and will fall into the normal routine of the others in their Limbo-like stage." Severus finished.

"So, then, Sirius can be saved?"  
"Yes, but I will not allow you to risk your life like that." Severus stated firmly.

"But Severus I know I could do it, I know that I wouldn't die."

"How can you be certain, there's no way that I would allow it anyways."  
" I would have to live because of the Prophecy has said either I live or Voldemort kills me." Harry argued.

" Harry prophecies can be misleading. It is also said about the veil that after one passes through the veil all truths are revealed. You're appearance would change to that of what you truly look like, not Harry Potter, but Harry Snape. Sirius would not recognize you and when or if you stepped back out of that veil everyone would see you , as well, you, the real you, before you could escape. Of course the Ministry of Magic knows of Sirius' innocence now but if you were discovered as my son there would be hell to play for both of us." Severus said trying to squash the idea out of his son's head. Why had he even opened his mouth in the first place? Oh yeah, his eyes, his mothers eyes, his greatest weakness.

"Severus please," there it was those eyes again, staring him down so intently, Harry didn't know the power that his eyes alone held over Severus, "I'm sure Severus would know the Glamour Charm anyways he's the one that sent the letter about this. All I would have to do is explain to him who I was. Or I could have the invisibility cloak waiting for us on the other side, or you could be there to help us both escape, Sirius and I. Remember Sirius was the one who sent me that letter if it wasn't for him we would have never known, we both owe him."

"Harry," Severus sighed, "I'm sorry but…"

"If you won't help me then I'm going on my own. I'll use the thestrals again and get there before you get outside Hogwarts' wards to apparate or floo to the Ministry of Magic. Severus I want your help, I don't need it, but I want it. It would mean a lot to me if you would be there for me when I got back and I know that I will. I know I'll be a lot stronger if I have you by my side, well on the other side of the veil at least."

"Harry," Severus sighed defeated, he knew he should have never said anything but Harry was the best damn debater he'd ever known. " Do you know that you can do this?"

" I'm sure I can. I love Sirius and I would do anything to save him, anything! I can't stand the thought of him suffering any longer, he already suffered enough in Azkaban and now he's suffering even more, and just the thought if it I can't stand."

"Alright let me speak with Albus." Severus hung his head in defeat but quickly snapped back up as the boy, still exhausted ( and who wouldn't be after his day), flung his arms around his neck. Incoherently mumbling his thanks.

The boy passed out from exhaustion and Severus caught him before he hit the ground and held him close.

"I better not lose you too." Severus said quietly and laid the boy gently on the couch covering him up with blankets.

"It was about 5:30 now. Severus would let Harry sleep for a little bit, he deserved rest even if only for a little while. Severus meanwhile would go talk to Albus. He made sure Harry was okay and then left and as usual he couldn't predict what the old man would say or do this time.

I hope you guys liked this chapter now for review responses from Chapter 9:

Smily bitch; Ah my ever faithful cousin I finally posted another chapter. Oh and I need to see that picture of you dressed goth!

Lady Lily3: I am soooooo sorry that this is out to soon waahhhh I hope I didn't dissapoint you all. I know how hard it is to wait.

Deb: Sorry but I miss Sirius too much! I hope you continue reading anyways.

Lillyseyes: Hopefully I can fit some spoiling in soon! I'll try!

Anarane Anwamane: I'm sorry what do you mean Harry Potter/Legolas?


	11. Agreements

Chapter 11: Agreements

Harry was getting shaken awake. He tried to swat the hand away, he was still tired and he wanted to sleep more.

"Harry quit being so stubborn and wake up." Severus barked. Harry peered at him.

"Alright, alright I'm awake, what?" Harry said slowly sitting up.

"I have spoken with Albus." Harry shot straight up into an attentive straight-backed sitting positions.

"Surprisingly he agreed that you should rescue Sirius." Harry grinned from ear to ear. " Yes he said that it would be good training for you. There is one condition though."

"What's that?" Harry said his smile falling a bit.

"He said that you must first complete the whole year with all A's in all of your classes."

"What? That's impossible. Only Hermione does that."

" Well it's that or nothing. Make your choice."

" I don't want to wait a whole year though."

"Too bad that it's your only option."

"Fine, but I don't know if I can do that by myself." Harry looked up at Severus. " You will help me, won't you?"

Severus put his hand on his shoulder. " Of course I will, every step of the way. You can't tell anyone about this though. Not even Ron or Hermione. With times being what they are if they ever got caught information could be tortured out of them."

"Ron and Hermione would never tell those scuz balls anything."

"Yes, I know but the more information that they know the more danger they are in. I take it you can understand that."

"Yes of course I would never want to cause them any harm."

" Good then on to other matters of business, the veil calls for an item that bonds. Have you thought of an item that bonds you two?"

"The mirrors!" Harry exclaimed.

"What mirrors?" Severus asked and Harry explained all about the mirrors and how Ginny had sent him the second one.

" I broke my first one last year after Sirius fell through the veil but I think I can fix it with a Reparo Spell pretty easily."

"You broke the first one? Magical objects are not easily broken they usually have anti-breaking charms on them or in your case of the mirror an anti-shatter charm. How did you break it."

" Well I threw it into my trunk after the Department of Mysteries event."

"Hmm all you did was throw it you must have been giving off a pretty powerful rage aura."

"Well of course I would have been upset after what happened."

"Now when the time comes we will discuss further plans but for now let's eat."

"Hey Severus, thanks again."

" Well I wouldn't have put it past you to actually go by yourself and then you most certainly wouldn't make it. Okay now dinner, are you hungry?"

"No not really." Harry shook his head. Severus sighed.

"You're going to have to start eating right."

"I know I'm just not hungry right now, I'll eat when I am though. You know after only getting fed the minimum it takes for a human to live on your stomach tends to shrink a bit."

"Poppy said that your barely 90 Lbs right now." A hint of worry and sorrow seemed to flicker into Severus' eye. Harry caught it.

"You wouldn't be worried now would you Severus?" Harry asked amused.

"NO," Severus declared," I mean yes, well, but not really,but…"

Harry burst out laughing at his father's internal conflict. Severus scowled and mumbled. "It's not funny." Which only made Harry laugh harder.

"Potter!" Harry immediately stopped laughing hearing Severus stern voice and was surprised when he was captured in a one armed hug from behind and then rubbed his knuckle on Harry's head.

"Ow, ow, ow, Sev'rus stop." Harry slid off the couch and onto the floor and out of his father's reach. Harry looked up from the floor, his father had a wide grin on his face. Harry stood up.

"You tired at all?"

"Sev I just woke up." Severus noticed that he had called him 'Sev' but he noticed that he really didn't care. The only other person that ever called him Sev was his godson Draco, but he had quickly put a stop to him saying that. Even though his godson wasn't as much of a git as everyone thought he still didn't feel comfortable being called that at the time. But Harry was his son and for some reason it didn't bother him.

"Sev?"

"Oh, right, well it's 9 right now I want you to eat at least a little something before you go to bed so until you're hungry why don't you go get your homework from the summer and we can go over it. The key to better understanding of future learnings is to first have the basics perfected."

" Alright sounds good." Harry ran across the hall grabbed his bag with all of his summer homework and ran back to Severus' room. He thumped the backpack on the table it was stuffed full with books and paper.

"What is all of this?"  
"My homework of course."

"What about all of that extra stuff."

"Uh research, that's all, I used the school's owl library system for a little while before my Aunt and Uncle completely locked me in that is. So I couldn't send anything back. Madame Pince is probably in a whirlwind about getting them back."

"What were you researching?"  
"Homework of course, what else would I be researching?"

" I don't believe you. You were not just researching homework. Tell me honestly." Severus fixed Harry with a piercing glare.

"Fine." Harry grumbled. " Everything."

"What do you mean everything? Be more specific."

"Like I said everything, the veil, Occlumency, history, wizarding fairy tales, everything I could read to keep my mind off of where I really was. I reread all of them many times go ahead pick a page and start a sentence I bet I can finish it for you."

"Harry this is preposterous."

"Come on try it." Harry pleaded. " I understand why Hermione reads so much now it's so indulging I love it."

"Harry let's start with your Potions homework okay?" Severus said changing the subject. He realized how sad Harry's life truly was and although he wouldn't say it, he was worried about him. For the next two hours they went through the basics of Potions starting from the beginning. Harry was getting a better grasp by the minute.

"Now can I see that essay you were assigned over the summer on Draught of the Living Death and it's uses and properties. I want to go over it real quick and in the meantime I want you to get something to eat and then head off to bed now. It's nearly eleven already."

"I'm really not hungry yet." Harry said as he pulled out said assignment and handed it across the table to Severus.

"Here eat this and then you can go to bed" Severus said waving his wand and a glass of milk and a corn beef sandwich appeared on the plate. Harry picked it up sniffed it and then dropped it in disgust.

"I'll make you a deal I'll eat if you get that corn beef out of my face and get me ham instead. Corn beef what were you thinking?"

"I remember seeing a corn beef sandwich in your hand when you arrived your first year."

"Oh I traded Ron that sandwich so he wouldn't feel bad about eating the candy I had bought. I hate corn beef but thanks for the thought." Harry smiled and with a wave of Severus' wand the corn beef sandwich was replaced with a ham one. Harry picked it up and slowing began eating it. He made it halfway through the sandwich before he couldn't eat anymore.

"I thought we had a deal Harry." Severus eyed him.

"Don't pressure me it's not like I don't want to eat I can't." Harry said downing his milk and then getting up slamming his glass down on the table. "I'm going to bed now." He walked across the hall and into his room he changed into his pajamas, brushed his teeth, and climbed into bed. He knew he shouldn't have got upset but it was hard. It wasn't like he wanted to be this thin or have no appetite, he didn't choose to be this way. Harry fell asleep feeling guilty and of course his nightmares were as hideous as usual if not worse he mostly dreamt about the Dursley's that night.

Wow this took a long time to get out I am so sorry. Here are the review responses though I lover hearing from all of you.

Lioness 'Mione: I'm sorry but that chapter isn't going to come for a while, but I am soooo happy that you love it! I hope you will stick with me to the end and I hope to hear from you again.

Lady Lily3: thank you for reading and reviewing once again!

barbarataku: Yeah I had a lot going on but my boyfriend has helped out a lot I'm so excited are 6 month is on thursday and I am also working on working things out with my friend good news she's not sleeping with out manager anymore and I talked my mom out of me going to therapy telling her I think I'm responsible enough to make my own decisions on that. ha I can be very manipulative I realized I think I get it from my dad! Anywasy here is the next chapter and I am so sorry it has beeen so long.

SeZ The Mistress of Darkness: Here it is sorry it took so long.

dubdigit: sorry but that's they way it's turne dout but it still won't be for a while yet.

luvbooks: Well here's the next chapter sorry if ti is a little dull and I know it is shorter that usual only 5 pages but I really wanted to get something out

Smily Bitch: Hey I did come over and I never saw that picture of you goth still have to see that!

Please everyone read my cousins story Anastasia Snape her pen name is Smily Bitch. Oh and please please please review I love it so much it's awesome! Love you all!


	12. Another Day, Another Death Eater

Wow I cant believe it'sbeen four months since I last updated.Sorry everybody, I'mnot giving up on this story I have just been so busy. Anyway I won't ramble forever So on with the story.

Disclaime: All familiar characters are not mine and belong to the genius J.K Rowling!

Another Day, Another Death Eater

Harry awoke the next morning feeling the same as every morning. Wishing he had never went to sleep. He rubbed his eyes and began to get out of bed when his scar seared with unbearable pain he fell to his knees. Voldemort wasn't just angry he was furious and summoning the death eaters which meant… Severus. Harry shakily rose to his feet and darted out the painting just as Severus emerged out of his. Harry charged the man hugging him around the waist.

"Harry I must go." Severus said impatiently.

"I know you do but be careful he's furious, I'm afraid for you" Severus hugged Harry and then silently headed down the hall as swiftly as he could. Being late would not help his case any, but if he was punished for being late he silently promised himself not to tell Harry, for Harry would then blame himself. He rushed past the apparition barrier and apparated to the just outside the Riddle House . He quickly entered the house and ran across the dusty floors down to the dungeons and instantly occluding his mind, something that he didn't even have to think about now. He was so used to putting up this barrier it was a reflex to him. Going to the dungeons though, it could only mean one thing, someone was about to be mercilessly tortured. He had a sick feeling that it may be him.

"Welcome my loyal death eaters." Voldemort walked around the inside of the circle. "Or so I thought. It has come to my attention that one of you has betrayed me." He paused his back to Severus. "Severus, Narcissa step forward."

Two "Yes my Lord."'s were spoken and the aforementioned stepped forward and kissed the hem of his robes.

"Narcissa recite to us all what you have told me."

"Yes my Lord, I was keeping watch on the Potter house as you instructed. I was as close to the house as I could be with the wards. Which is close enough to know what I saw. There I witnessed Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, and our own Severus Snape entering the household. I watched thru the window as Severus attacked the boys Uncle infuriated ant the boys beaten state. I was surprised in the least that a death eater would be upset at the pain of the one we are trying to destroy. I waited until I saw Severus Snape and the others leaving the household and quickly reported back to our Lord and he has agreed that this is a betrayal and must be punished!" She bowed once more showing that she was finished and retreated back to her spot in the circle.

Back at the castle Harry had been reading a book in his room when it hit him. The pain started in his scar and spread quickly to the rest of his body, he withered out of his chair and onto the floor. Through his pain Harry managed to send a telepathic Φ Get DumbledoreΦ to Nyreeki. Nyreeki flew out the portrait as Harry entered a vision.

"For your betrayal you shall be put through the Gauntlet of Death Eaters. Have fun my loyal ones but leave him for me to finish. Crucio!" Voldemort began the Gauntlet. The death eaters then lined up in pairs of two facing each other. Severus was put under the Imperius Curse by Voldemort so he could not escape the Gauntlet and was forced to walk down the middle as curses and hexes were thrown at him.

Harry's mind was fuzzy but his pain was clear. Harry watched in helpless horror and pain as the pain of the curses raked through his body too. In the vision Harry stood tall next to Voldemort, he may have been in pain but he still had control of his mind.

Harry was horrified by the sight in front of him. Blood was covering his fathers body, his hair was matted to his head a mix of sweat and blood, but refusing to scream or show signs of pain, he would not give Voldemort the satisfaction.

Harry furious punched Voldemort in the face knowing that it would do no good, but to his surprise his fist connected with his jaw. Voldemort's head turned with the force of Harry's fist connecting with his face. Harry then punched Voldemort in the stomach and he bent forward with the force. He may be evil but he can still feel pain. Everyone's concentration was broke by their Lord losing his composure an occurrence not normally seen.

"Who's there?" Voldemort screamed reaching a hand out in front of him and swiping right through Harry. "Scope this place, I wan to know what uninvited guest is among us. However finds our guest bring him to me for severe punishment." Harry ran over to his father as the death eaters dispersed seizing the distraction to see of he could somehow reach his father.

"Severus get up, fight back. You can't leave me now, I just found you, you can do it I know you can." Harry pleaded desperately. Voldemort than turned to Severus, Harry's pulse quickened, maybe Severus couldn't hear him. No he wouldn't except that. He kneeled at Severus' side. "Father, fight back, come on get up." Harry pleaded again.

"Harry?" Severus mumbled weakly. Just at that moment Voldemort reached his side.

"You fool Potter is not here." Voldemort kicked Severus over with a kick to his ribs and then spat in his face.

"Yes, yes Severus I am here, you must fight, we need you still!"

"You thought you could fool me." Voldemort continued walking smoothly around Severus' still form. Voldemort paused and kicked Severus in the side again and then picked him up by the throat and pinned him against a wall. Harry felt his magic well up inside of him and then it burst his pure silver magic knocking Voldemort to the side it then surged through the whole manor hitting all inside with a painful blow to knock them all down. Harry was furious his magic sparked once more and then faded.

"Come back Severus I need you, it's up to you now." Harry said and then his vision faded and his room came into view and he fainted just as Voldemort flooed in.

Harry awoke in an unfamiliar room. He was in the most comfortable bed he could imagine, besides the one from his dungeon room. He was exhausted, he opened his heavy eyelids to see Nyreeki by his side. He tried to open his mouth to speak but couldn't get enough energy so instead communicated telepathically.

\Are you alright sir?\

ΦI think so.Φ

\I'll be back in a moment.\ The ebony owl flew out of the room and down the hallway and returned moments later with the headmaster.

"Alas Harry you are awake, how are you feeling my boy?" He asked genuinely.

Harry tried to open his mouth to speak but was still to weak. "Oh, yes here drink this."

Harry gave him a look and raised an eyebrow as if to ask what it was. Dumbledore chuckled and replied. "Learning a few things from Severus I see. Nothing to worry just a simple Energy Elixer. Drink up now." Harry sniffed it and then downed the whole contents as he felt the energy surge through him. " Now how are you feeling."

"Still pretty exhausted." Harry sighed.

"Well rest here as long as you like."

"And where exactly is here?" Harry questioned.

"Ah, yes you are in a private room above the hospital wing."

"Why private?"

"The hospital is currently being scourgified and cleaned for the upcoming school year. Now if I may ask a question of my own." He waited for a nod from Harry before continuing.

"What was it that you saw in your vision."

"Oh hell Severus is he back?" Dumbledore ignored the language and gave a solemn shake of his wizened head. Harry hung his head but delved into his vision for the headmaster. When he finished 10 minutes later Harry asked what had been on his mind since he woke up. " What was that silver magic?"

"Well Harry as best that I can explain is that all wizards have a magical reserve and when they are pushed to the edge either emotionally or physically it will release itself. It is an intensified form of accidental magic and I wouldn't be surprised if you find your magic very drained for at least a month, you don't just recover from something like that quickly. So I would strongly advise you to get as much rest as possible." Harry nodded in understanding.

Just then there was a soft knock on the door and Madame Pomfrey entered. " Albus may I speak with you for a moment please."

"Of course." He turned to Harry. " If you'll excuse me."

Harry got the feeling that Severus had returned and waited until the footsteps disappeared down the stairs before trying to get out of bed. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and placed them on the floor and then tried to stand up but fell to his knees. The sight of Severus' battered form flashed in front of his eyes and he shakily stood up.

He slowly made his way down the hall until he found the room with another clipboard ,he figured it could only be Severus'. He put his head to the door and listened it sounded as if no one was in there so he slowly opened the door.

His father was lying on the only bed in the room. He had been cleaned from the sweat and blood but still looked horrible. He supported himself along the wall until he got to the bed and pulled up a chair. He sat there until he began to nod off at which poin the gently crawled up into the big oversized bed next to his father. It was a daring move but Harry's body couldn't take the hunched over position and he didn't think that he could make it back to his room. As he nodded off to sleep Severus unconsciously placed a protective arm over his sons stomach.

Finally another chapter. I can't believe it's taken me this long. Sorry everyone, school and work calls! I rather be working on this but school and work alone are a lot right now. Anywho onto review responses.

GoldenPhoenix 12: Thanks and I hope even though it took me so long to update you will continue to read!

Karrie: Thanks!

Cmtaylor531: Thanks I'm glad you like it. Yeah I liked the corn beef thing to. My boyfriend tried to feed me some weird bologna beef stuff, yuck!

Smily Bitch: Yeah I know this has taken me forever to get out but you updating encouraged me to as well, even though I probably should have been doing homework instead. Preposterous though who gives homework over break. L

Pureangel86: What would you like me to put in? Sorry I confused you let me know what and I will try to explain it to you as best that I can. Thanks for letting me know.


	13. WideEyed and BushyTailed

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other wonderful characters of J.K Rowlings genius mind! Please Review!!!!!!!

Chapter 13: Wide-Eyed and Bushy-Tailed

"Harry wake up!"

'What is that annoying sound' Harry thought as he swatted at nothing hoping to get it to shut up.

"Harry, Harry." He was now gently being shaken.

"What? I'm trying to sleep you old bag." He said and then gently rolled over onto his aching side.

"I can't get him up Albus you try." The voice of Madame Pomfrey became recognizable.

'Oops I just called her an old bag, oh well she'll get over it. I need sleep.' And Harry drifted off once again.

"Let them be Poppy. Afterall, look how sweet they look." Albus eyes were twinkling. Severus was like a son to him and it had been a long time since he looked so serene.

"But Albus he should be back in his own bed. Who knows if Severus is going to have another fit. The Dark Mark has been calling to him ever since he got back. I think You-Know-Who is now using the link to torture him."

"Yes I would agree Poppy, but have you noticed the calming affect Harry has on him. He hasn't had a single fit since, come let them sleep. I think it important that they be together right now."

"But Albus what if…" Madame Pomfrey tried desperately again.

"No buts, it's settled, now why don't we head to my office for a nice cup of tea and perhaps a Lemon Drop, they're my favorite you know."

"Yes Albus, I know." Madame Pomfrey sighed and walked out the door closing it quietly behind her. She hated to leave but her internal alarms would go off if anything was to go wrong.And although she would never admit it she had a thing for the accursed Lemon Drops too.

* * *

Harry woke up, this time on his own, and sat up, just to lie back down.

"Damn I'm just too exhausted." He sighed slowly laying back down.

"What was that?" Harry looked over to see Severus peering at him.

"Sev you're up!" Harry exclaimed giving the man a hug. "Are you alright? How did you get back? Are you hurt? Did you really see me, or was that just a really weird and painful vision? Are you tired? Do you need anything? I can get you something if you want. Are you okay?"

"You alone are enough to knock me out again." Severus responded rubbing the pridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger.

"Sorry." Harry looked abashed.

"Not to worry child. Now to answer all of your questions. I'll be alright, yes there's no lasting damage. As to how I got back is a mystery to myself, you were there, I did see you so it wasn't just a" really weird painful vision", but as soon as your magical reserve was released some ominous light surrounded me and I was transported back to right outside the apparition point. I lay passed out there for a while until I had enough stamina to make it to the Entrance Hall where Albus came upon me. Of course I am tired and yes again I will be fine. I need nothing and for the last time I am fine." Severus finished.

"Are you sure you don't need anything?" Harry asked. All Harry got for an answer was a sideways glare.

"Now then what was that language I heard coming out of your mouth when I woke up?" Severus asked.

"Count on you to wake up at just the right time."

"Hm, what should be the punishment then?" Severus pondered.

"Come on I just saved your life, can't you give me a break?" Harry pleaded.

"Now what would happen if I let you off this once, next time you'd come up with a different excuse. So I think not. Ah the perfect punishment."

"What?" Harry groaned. Severus grabbed his wand off the nightstand and summoned a potion.

"Here drink this, a Pepper-Up Potion."

"Ugh, that stuff tastes awful." Harry smelt it. " Smells awful too." Harry noticed that there seemed to be a different scent then just Pepper-up potion but trusted Severus and downed it anyways.

"Exactly why it's the perfect punishment. You should be feeling a little better in just a bit. Don't tell Poppy know I gave that to you though she'll throw a fit since I didn't ask her permission first." Harry nodded in agreement and Severus flicked his wand and the empty vile disappeared just as Albus walked in the door.

"Ah you two are up I see." Albus smiled. "How are you both feeling?"

"We're both fine I already asked Sev about 3 times." Harry said reassuringly.

"Good, good."

"Professor Dumbledore, sir when do I get to leave the infirmary? I can't stand this place. The sheets are itchy and it smells horrible."

"I believe it can be arranged for you to return to the dungeons by tonight with some close supervision. I would like to connect your rooms with Severus' quarters. We will just have to make a new hallway connecting the two rooms and of course have one portrait on the outside and take both of yours down."

"That sounds fine, as long as I'm not here." Harry replied, Albus chuckled and ruffled his hair.

"Like father like son. Severus never used to like this place either, got himself into a bit of trouble when he was your age too."

"Correction, I still can't stand this place." Severus said. "Where's Poppy anyways she's usually always fussing around when I'm here."

"Yes well, let's just say I am not the only one who enjoys the occasional Lemon Drop. So I came to check on you instead. Now I must be off before she finds my stash. I hope you understand. I suggest you two get some more rest." And with that he was out the door.

"Are you tired Harry?" Severus inquired.

"Not after that potion. Are you up for a game of Wizard's Chess?" Harry asked enthusiastically."

"I suppose I could engage in a quick game."

"Great!" Harry exclaimed.

"Zara." Severus summoned their house elf. " Would you please retrieve my Wizard Chess set from my chambers?"

"Yes, sir, right away sir." Zara bowed and was gone returning a few moments later with the set and then disappeared once more. Severus transfigured a food tray into a table and two plants into chairs and they made their way over to the table, both looking like elderly people walking turtle pace.

"Wow, this set is beautiful, where'd you get it?" Harry asked as the pieces ran to set up on their designated squares." He ogled the ornate pieces, Severus pieces changed to green and silver once positioned on the board and Harry's to red and gold.

"From Albus believe it or not. Last year for Christmas, it's the first time in a long time that he hasn't gotten me socks. He seems to believe that a good pair of socks is a cure for all things. It's quite exquisite isn't it?"

"I'd say." Said Harry as he made his first move. "Pawn to E-5."

And so they played for another hour until Madame Pomfrey came in and rushed them back to bed and this time in separate quarters, much to their dismay, and forced each of them to eat a small meal, which seemed rather large to Harry's minuscule stomach capacity. Harry ate his meal in bed just planning the next time to make it back to Severus' room for another game. He had been brutally beat both time by Severus' prowess and experience. As he was plotting such things though he yawned and began to fall into a peaceful sleep. 'Hmm must have been the potion.' Harry thought silently thanking Severus for his brilliance with the subject. Harry yawned once more and was out.

Okay this was kind of a filler chapter, more for comic relief, but I still hope you enjoyed it!

Review Responses: I thank everyone who reviews me and would like it if everybody who reads reviews my story. Good or Bad, I would like to know what I can do to improve it. Or maybe if you have any ideas that you would like me to include in my story. I will try to fit them in as best as I can with my storyline.

PhantomLover07: Here's the next chapter and I am glad you are remaining with me on this story.

Smily Bitch: yeah here's another chapter I figured I would get another chapter out before I start school again.

Yammo: I'm glad you like it so much and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!

Potter's Wifey: I haven't decided which he does yet, but I hope to get some more input from people. I would love to hear any input or ideas you have for the story.

Devan. Snape: Yeah that homework gave me about a 2 hour block of trouble which I will explain in a little bit!!! Lol

Lena Andromeda Black: Wow I'm glad you like it so much. That really makes me happy! I really hope to hear from you again. I love hearing from all my reviewers. Sorry if the author notes and such are to long I just like to let my reviewers know that I appreciate the time they take to review my stories and you can skip all the other stuff if you want because it's usually pointless babble J I tend to do that haha!

Applesollie: Thanks for reviewing, I hope you like this chapter too!!!

Pointless Babble!!!!! J

So today started out normal got up went to work, rode my horse, went to dinner with boyfriend, got home. That's when it went wrong. So I walk into the bathroom because I here some rustling in the shower curtains and my cat has a mouse in the tub. Ewww. So I get the cat out put the mouse in a box and then put him outside. Then I spend and hour and a half reading a chapter for my A.P history class and try to take my online quiz. Well the computer kicks me off 6 questions from the end and I mess with the computer for about 2 hours and it still doesn't work so I ended up throwing my book a few times, lol you know how it goes! And I end up driving 50 minutes from my moms to my dads just to do my homework at like 1 in the morning. Blah, it sucked! Anywho

PLEASE CHECK OUT MY COUSINS STORY HER NAME IS SMILY BITCH

PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! LOVE YOU ALL!


	14. Blood or Devotion

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and co.

Chapter 14

Blood or Devotion

Harry woke up in his hospital wing room feeling much better. 'That potion must have really done the trick.' Harry thought. 'I think I am feeling well enough to make an escape. If Severus only knew what this potion is helping me to do!' He scooted to the end of his bed and slipped on the sterile white hospital robe. He peeked out the door of his room and then began to creep down to his destination, his room. Really anywhere but here is better. He couldn't wait to sleep in his own bed and see Nyreeki and Hedwig again.

When he arrived down in the dungeons he saw that Severus' and his room were already conjoined . There was a new portrait hanging in front of the newly conjoined rooms. One of Severus Snape himself and the snake from Harry's portrait was wrapped around his wrist

"Great now I get to deal with two of them." Harry remarked. "Lily." He said reciting the password to Severus' chambers. All the while thinking of falling into his heavenly pillows.

"That would be incorrect you neanderthal." The portrait replied smugly.

"Figures." Harry mumbled. "Surely Severus has me registered in there. Now let me in!"

"No one passes my threshold without the proper admittance word." The Severus portrait drawled. It really was quite disconcerting.

Harry heard foot steps behind him and swirled around with his wand out to face Remus Lupin.

"My goodness Harry is that any way to great an old friend." Remus smiled but Harry could see the pain behind his amber orb eyes as he embraced him. " What are you doing in this dank old part of the dungeons any ways?" Remus asked as he released Harry.

"I was just wandering I guess. Any where's better than the hospital wing."

"Ah, yes, and from what I have heard is exactly where you are supposed to be. They are in a frenzy up there. Even got old snarky Severus out of bed looking for you. Come with me then, they will want to know you are safe." Remus said reaching for Harry who flinched back, still not completely used to fast motions. Confusion flashed before Remus' eyes before he remembered the treatment he received at his previous residence. He hastily mumbled an apology.

"Potter there you are. Of all the dunder headed things to do you decide to just go wandering about informing no one of your whereabouts. Truly you cease to out do your stupidity each time I come upon you."

"Oh that's ripe coming from you Professor. Joining the Death Eaters, real smart. A lot stupider than anything I would ever do. " Harry replied keeping up the farce and hoping he hadn't hit below the belt with the comment.

"POTTER." Severus roared.

"Men let's keep it down. We really should be heading back up to the hospital wing now anyways." Remus finally interjected, apparently they had fooled him. Harry and Severus both sighed and nodded grudgingly. Following Remus up.

Harry glanced up at Severus to make sure he wasn't upset with the comment. Severus looked at him out of the corner of his eye and gave him a curt nod to reassure him. They were up in the hospital wing shortly after.

Madame Pomfrey rushed up in hysterics. "My dear boy you are going to be the end of me someday. You and Severus alike. Always trying to escape honestly it can't be that horrible." At this Harry and Severus both snorted and she gave them a piercing stare.

"Now, now Poppy anyone would get restless being pent up for days. I am sure it is not your care that causes them to dissipate from your rooms." Albus tried to reason. "Now Remus, we never did get to the reason of your visit."

"Oh yes, of course, well first of all I am afraid I must tell you the news of Sirius' will. He has naturally left you, Harry, Grimmauld Place and along with that territory comes the scum, Kreacher. We must first decide what to do with him. We don't need him to cause any more trouble. So if you would kindly summon him."

"I really don't feel like talking to him let alone looking at him. What would happen if I didn't see him?" Harry asked twiddling with the tie of his robe.

"Well that would be a most unfortunate choice. Right now Kreacher is bound to Grimmauld Place and not allowed to contact anyone outside but that bond will only remain for a few more days after that his servitude is abolished and he becomes free to do as he wishes or to serve another."

"I guess I have no choice then do I?" Harry sighed but called the house elf to his side. "Kreacher!" With that one word the horrible little rat-elf appeared at his side.

"Ah, how Kreacher despises the filthy little Potter boy. Oh, how Kreacher hoped you would not call for him and he could serve his true master."

"Unfortunate for you than, huh? Now, I have to be real specific. So this is what I command you to do. I want you to stay at Grimmauld place and do not leave it for anything and you are forbidden to speak to anyone or anything unless given permission. I may find a use for your worthless self. Now go and if you speak to or have any communication with anyone or anything I'll know. Now get out of my sight." Kreacher disappeared with a snap. Severus could see the reels going inside Harry's head.

"What stupid plan are you formulating Potter? Are you going to out do your stupidity once again." Harry glared at Severus and then responded.

"No if you must know, I have thought of a use for that vermin."

"Oh really do enlighten us." Severus replied facetiously but with a slight smirk.

"I was thinking that we could use Kreacher to deliver false information to Bellatrix and the others. Of course only when he is supervised."

"It's not a horrible plan Harry but needs to be tweaked. I think we will be fine for now, so let's not think of such depressing things presently. Although Harry, I encouraged Sirius and I will now encourage you as well, to treat Kreacher with a bit more dignity." Albus replied giving Harry one of his piercing looks over the top of his glasses.

"Dignity! He has no dignity to begin with why would I treat him with it. He's the reason Sirius is gone!" Harry all but screamed.

"Just some food for thought Harry, no need to be cross." Albus then turned to Remus. "Now Remus was that all or do you have other news?" Albus questioned.

"Yes just one more thing if you don't mind." He said addressing Harry and after a small nod continued. "Thank you, I know you must be exhausted. In my absence, which I do deeply apologize for Harry, my boy, I have done much thinking. I have decided that since James and Sirius have passed on you have lost much in the way of father figures. I am here to offer to adopt you if you wish it. It would be my duty and my pleasure to have you as part of my family. Being werewolf I am reluctant to pass on my genes and I also have come to think of you as a son of sorts. So I though why not make it official."

Harry didn't know how to respond. He had just found out that Severus was his real father, but Remus had been like a father to him ever since his third year. Then again everyone who has tried to be a father to him so far ended up dead. He was already afraid the same would happen to Severus and he didn't want it to happen to Remus either. He really liked them both. The feelings he had for Severus at the moment were more of friendly affections. They had both been there for each other lately, but hadn't Remus also been there for him?

Severus barely controlled the urge to smack the man. Did he really think that this was the time to be popping questions like this. Severus tried hard to hide it but he was truly afraid that Harry would choose Remus over him. 'Why shouldn't he?' Severus thought. "I have always been a snarky bastard towards him and Remus has never once let him down to my knowledge. Why would a short time together make up for the two years Remus and Harry had spent as friends.' Would blood run deeper than devotion in this choice?

A/N This is an edited version as of 08/09/2011. Nothing significant has been changed. I only edited for spelling/grammar and changed the portrait to Severus' rooms to having the snake on his wrist.

Hahaha my first major cliffhanger who will he choose?

Anyways on to review responses:

Smily Bitch: I am so excited for Chelsea to come home and I am pretty sure I am going to Baker. I have orientation June 19th maybe I will follow Britt and Al out there and stay the night. Unless of course you are on summer.

Snape Obsessed: Well I haven't gotten a Beta yet but I did read this twice and I think it's okay. I also tried to work on having less run-on sentences let me know if it's better, and thank you for your feedback.

Momocolady: Thanks and I hope you remain with me even after this long hiatus.

Potter's Wifey: Sorry this wasn't up so quick and I'm not yet sure what I am going to do when term starts, Which is probably going to be either in the next chapter or the chapter after.

Ghost: Sorry if the chapters aren't long enough I will try to make them longer.

Who should Harry choose? Lupin or Snape?

And if he chooses Snape

When term starts should Harry be revealed as Severus' son or should they keep it secret for a while longer?

Please everyone review and let me know what you think on those two questions.


	15. For The Best

Chapter 15: For The Best

Harry stared from one man to the other. Severus, his real father, what would he do if he were to accept Remus' offer of adoption. Would he abandon him once again? Harry knew that either way Remus would never abandon him. What Harry couldn't decide is what he wanted more. His newly discovered real father or Remus, a deeply caring substitute. His feelings of insecurity were mounting. The only reason Severus was being civil now was because of the newly found relationship, how long would that last if he were to now turn to Remus. Severus would probably be better off without him anyways. Harry made a quick decision. 'It's for the best.' he thought.

"Alright Remus, I accept your offer." Harry tried to offer a genuine smile, it was enough to fool Remus, but something told the wizened Albus there was more to the situation.

Remus quickly embraced Harry in a heartfelt hug. Harry flinched at first but relaxed as much as he could as he tried to avoid his real fathers gaze. He didn't want to look into those obsidian orbs at the moment. He was afraid of what he would find. Would it be hatred or relief? He didn't know which would be worse, but he didn't have to avoid eye contact much longer as Severus swept from the room.

As Remus separated from Harry he mumbled. " Ole' Severus was never much for sentiments." Then turned his attention back to Harry. "Where have you been staying anyways? Certainly not this musty old wing all this time. No offence Poppy." He added as an afterthought remembering that she was still in the room. She just huffed in reply and went to her office.

"I've been staying in the tower." Harry lied chancing a glance at Albus, dissapointment wrote in every etch of his face for the lies he was now telling.

" Well it's awful lonely up there I'd say. Why not come and stay with me for the rest of the summer. I realize there's only about a week left but my home has more than enough protections."

"Actually Remus I would prefer to keep Harry in the safety of our own Hogwarts for the remainder of the holidays. I trust I do not have to explain why." Albus finally spoke up. "But you could always settle into your rooms early." Harry perked up at this.

"You're going to be teaching classes again?"

"That's the plan as of now son, but plans may change with circumstances. Nothing is ever certain in these days." He gave Harry a look that said he would like nothing more than for certainty. "Anyways Albus I understand your worries so I will oblige. There is an extra bedroom in my rooms Harry. Would you like to move in for the remaining week then?"

"Sure." He responded simply. He really did feel uncomfortable with the whole situation but he just kept repeating to himself that it's for the best.

"Wonderful. Would you like help moving your things then? I would be more than happy to help." Remus offered genuinely.

" I think I can handle it. Thanks though Remus."  
"Alright then I'll leave you to it." He said placing a hand on Harry's shoulder. " I trust you remember which room it is?" At Harry's nod he departed. Harry slowly adjusted his gaze to Albus.

"A most interesting choice, perhaps we may speak later, for know I have a Potions Master to attend to." Harry couldn't discern the expression on the Headmaster's face. Perhaps he would confide in him. Seeing as he seemed to have just severed the link between him and his other confidant.

Harry made his way up to a portrait on the 5th floor that he had discovered while exploring on one of his non-hospitalized days. It hid a staircase to the dungeons. The staircase came out around where the potion's classroom was located. He made his way down to the dungeons feeling that his one lie just cost him a lot of time.

He quietly crept out of the portrait. He could see a light on in the classroom indicating that Severus was most likely setting up for classes. Harry took it as the perfect opportunity to get all of his things from his room. He headed towards their rooms at a swift pace and entered quietly out of habit. He remembered sneaking like this at the Dursley's when he would sneak to the cupboard for his homework or to the pantry for some food that would not be missed. He didn't like the feeling of sneaking. He was quick in packing up as he just threw everything into his trunk. He called for Dobby, not feeling right about calling for Zara. Afterall that was the Snape family elf and he was no longer to be a Snape.

"Yes master?" Dobby asked as he bowed to the floor.

"I've told you not to bow Dobby. And please don't call me master, I'm a friend, just Harry."

"Yes, sir Harry thank you! What can I help you with Sir?" Dobby said practically bouncing with anticipation.

"Could you bring this trunk to the spare bedroom in Remus' rooms?"

"Of course, but if you don't mind Dobby asking. Why is Sir Harry Potter moving, does he no longer like Master Severus?"

"I don't mind you asking but it's complicated so I rather not answer. I don't really fully understand myself." Dobby could see the far away look in Harry's eyes and used it as a dismissal and was gone with a whip like crack. Harry sighed and headed back towards the portrait.

As he rounded the corner where the potion's classroom was he saw Albus' unmistakable robes disappear inside it. He snuck to the door and pressed an ear to it. He could hear nothing, he cursed under his breath, they must have put up a secrecy charm. He shrugged and entered the portrait heading back up seemed to take a lot longer and he tired easily not having enough stamina built up yet for an exertion of this much energy.

When he finally made his way up to the 5th floor he headed back down to the 3rd to see Remus and his new room. Unlike Severus' rooms you had to go through the classroom to get to Remus'. Harry not sure whether to knock or not slowly opened the door.

"Ah, there you are Harry, don't hesitate come on in, I'll show you around. A house elf by the name of Dobby just left. Sure is fond of you." Harry smiled at that. He could imagine Dobby bouncing up and down telling stories of him and Remus listening fondly. Severus on the other hand probably would have just dismissed the elf as a nuisance. Yes, this was for the best.

Harry followed Remus through a side door to his chambers. "This is the main room." Remus waved his arms at the warmly decorated room, It was decorated in a soft yellow and had green suede couches, which made Harry think of the countryside that he and Sirius had once talked about living on together. How long ago that now seemed. That was only a memory, a dream. This was reality.

Remus continued down a hallway "This is my room." he said pointing to a door on the right. "And this…" he said opening the door next to it, "Would be your room. What do you think?"

Harry looked around amazed. It really was a beautiful room. A vibrant scarlet color was on the walls and the 4 poster bed had hanging in black and gold colors while the comforter had the Gryffindor crest on it. It had dark mahogany wood floors, it was very inviting, but for some reason it left Harry feeling a little hollow. There were no books lining the walls begging to be read. No warm fireplace or private bathroom. He could live without all of those but for some reason he now associated those with a feeling of security. This felt unstable and surreal.

"It's amazing Moony!" Remus smiled noting the nickname.

"You look exhausted. What say you get some sleep and we'll catch up over dinner tonight?" Harry nodded suddenly feeling the weight of the day on him.

"That actually sounds like a really good idea, thanks." Harry replied.

"No need to thank me. Sleep well Harry I'll see you in about 2 hours then okay? If you need me I'll be in the classroom." Harry nodded and Remus left his rooms. Harry quickly slipped into a comfortable pair of pajama pants and crawled into the bed. It was definitely more comfortable than the one in the common rooms but not at much as the one in the dungeons. Harry felt unsettled falling to sleep in this new place.

XxXxXxXxXx

The next few days passed in a fairly comfortable way. They talked of the old times of the Marauders midnight gallivants and Harry filled Remus in on many of the years that they missed out on together. Harry tried not to speak of the Dursley's and stuck to his school years. Whenever they came close to breaching the subject Harry would slyly sidestep it. Usually by turning Remus' attention back to the Marauders time.

On the third day Fawkes popped in quickly to drop Harry off a letter and then left. Harry waited until he was alone and unfolded it to reveal Albus' tidy scrawl. It was short and simple.

Harry,

My door is always open shall you need it. The new password is Rain Five. (A kind of muggle gum I have found to be extraordinary) I hope to hear from you quite soon.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

Harry cast the letter aside things were fine right now he told himself, and he would adjust.

XxXxXxXxXx

On the fourth morning Harry woke from a particularly bad bout of nightmares. These ones mostly about Severus. Harry was surprised on how much he had come to care for the man in a short amount of time. It almost hurt him that Severus had not once tried to approach him about his decision, but it also reinforced to Harry that he had made the right choice and that he didn't really care about him.

Harry stumbled out of bed and went through his morning routine of getting ready. As he stumbled into the little dining room for breakfast Remus noticed the distant look on Harry's face. He watched Harry sit down and although Harry had been eating very little the amount he put onto his plate this morning worried him. Remus stood up and walked around to Harry's side of the table and wrapped him in a tight embrace.

"Harry what is worrying you I am beginning to fear you made this choice for me and not for your own good. You can talk to me you know, let me in, I'll help you as much as I can. I promise won't be angry if this isn't really what you want I will understand."

The arms around Harry were reassuring but felt nothing like it did when Severus had held him. Although Remus spoke these words he could sense doubt in them. Remus may not be mad if he changed his mind but he would be hurt. Harry held back the urge to cry. He really needed to see Severus, but he was ashamed. What if he really didn't want him?

"I appreciate all you are doing for me Remus but I am second guessing my decision. I think I need to talk to Professor Dumbledore though." He said, if only he could wait until he made it to the halls, then he could release his tears.

"Oh, of course, you can talk to me to you know." Remus said trying to encourage him.  
"I'm sorry Remus but not with this. Please don't take it personal." He added seeing the hurt look in his eyes.

"Of course I won't my boy. I will see you back here tonight won't I?" Remus asked uncomfortably. Harry nodded reassuringly and headed out after a small crooked smile from Remus.

As soon as he got out of the classroom door he let a few tears trickle down his cheek. Then he thought 'No it's best not to lose composure.' He straightened up and headed towards the office. Once he reached the great stone phoenix he recited the password and stepped onto the revolving staircase.

He hesitated for a moment at the door and then knocked.

"Enter." Came the voice from inside. As usual Albus was sitting at his desk a tin of lemon drops in front of him giving that look as though to say I was expecting you.

"Er, hi." Harry said shifting his weight on his feet awkwardly.

"Come in dear boy I am glad you have decided to come and speak with me! I hope you can come to trust me again. Have a seat please." He said gesturing to the chair in front of his desk. Harry took a seat, and then stumbled for words. He was unsure where to begin which he voiced.

"I believe why you made this decision would be a good place to start." Albus encouraged softly.

"Right well, I'm not really sure why. I don't even know. The best I can explain it is I guess I wanted to see if I was doing the right thing by being with Sev uh, Professor Snape. I don't get the same fatherly feeling with Remus. I feel like a burden to Professor Snape though and I feel like he would be happier without me. I don't even think he really wants me. I mean how long has he hated me for? Why all the sudden would he care? He has no reason to other than obligations to my mother. I don't even understand why Remus would want me either. I'm afraid of getting either one of them hurt. I don't know why they don't have the same fear." Harry looked up kind of abashed that he just said all that aloud.

"Harry I think you have a hard time understanding that you are a remarkable person. You have faced more in your few short years than most people would fathom to face in a lifetime. Many people would be honored to take you into their homes as their own. Not only because of you legacy and fame but because of how amazing of a human being you are. You severely underestimate yourself and I think you have underestimated Severus as well. I think it would be best if you had a talk with your father. I think you are both misunderstanding each other and it's time for a heart to heart." Just then there was a knock at the door. Albus waved his hand and it opened.

"You called headmaster?" Severus said barely acknowledging his son but a brief nod of his head. Seeing this icy exterior again hurt Harry and made him think that he really did make the wrong decision and Severus really did hate him.

"Yes Severus I believe it is time we all had a talk." Harry was afraid for a moment that he would deny them, but let out a sigh of relief when he plopped down in to the chair next to Harry. "Very good, well then Harry should we start with you?"

Harry fiddled with the clasp on his robe and then looked at his father and mumbled an "I'm sorry."

"Sorry, for what Mr.Potter?" Severus voice sounded smooth but he let a rare flash of pain show though his eyes, which Harry was taken aback by.

" For saying I wanted Remus to adopt me I was really insecure and I felt like I was just being a burden to you and that you really don't want me." Harry said barely loud enough for Severus to hear

"Now where did you get an asinine idea like that?"

"Maybe from the 5 school years of your torture and malice. Why would you truly care now. You probably just feel obligated." Harry said turning his face down and playing with his clasp again.

"Harry look at me." Severus said firmly, Harry hesitated for a moment and then looked up into Severus' eyes his mask completely dropped. " I really do care about you and no, I don't feel obligated." Harry looked at him a bit unbelievingly, realizing how stupid he had been.

" So you really mean it?"

"Of course I do, why else would I let a Gryffindor sleep in my quarters?" He asked trying to change it to a lighter tone. Harry couldn't resist anymore and pounced on his father hugging him fiercely and letting the tears flow, and as his father hugged him back he realized this was where he belonged, this felt right. Now it was just telling Remus his choice. He seemed to be hurting a lot of people lately. Hopefully he would understand.

Thank you everyone sooo much for reviewing I am so close to 100 reviews. Thanks you everyone for your support. I think this is one of my longest chapter yet so I better get lots of reviews since you guys have been asking for it ()! I love you all!

Lena Andromeda Black: I agree secrets are fun! And Snape it is!

Lindsey Snape: Thank you! Well there was a lot of Remus in this chapter and while they will continue to build a relationship Sevvie won this round!

Potter's Wifey: Oh I like your idea about the godfather!

cmtaylor531: I know I almost felt kinda bad for him and I wrote it. Insecurity sucks!

fireyhell: He WON!!!!!!

Sakurako Minase: You are so right about the rule! I was hoping everyone would pick Severus anyways

Pip3: Thank you for reading! I'm weird I love long car rides! It's a sense of adventure hehe!

Mrs. Morbid Snape: I love your name first of all and this one doesn't have too much of a cliffy!

I hope you guys all like it! So Severus won that poll question. Yay Sevvie! Now the other one: Should Harry and Severus reveal their relationship when the term starts is still open.

It currently stands at :

Yes, tell the school: 2

No, keep it a secret: 1

I want to make the right choice for my readers so please everyone let me know what you think and I'll do my best! I always love new suggestions and ideas! Thank you everyone for reading!


	16. To Break the News

To Break the News

Harry made his way back to Remus' rooms slowly, contemplating the best way to inform Remus of his decision. He had said that he would return to see Remus and he wasn't about to break his word. Remus needed to know the truth, that Harry was Severus' son. They had decided upon that much in Dumbledore's office. Severus had offered to accompany him but Harry denied feeling that he should be the one to inform Remus, after all it was him that had lead Remus to believe that he would become his son.

After a short side trip to his room to grab Sirius' letter Harry now stood in front of Remus' room staring at the wooden mahogany door. He summoned all his courage and knocked twice. Remus opened the door he could see that something was severely bothering Harry.

"Harry you don't have to knock these are now your rooms too."

"Yeah about that Remus, can we talk, I think I may have made a mistake and I would understand if you didn't want anything to do with me after this." Harry said his insecurities at play again.

"Don't be silly Harry nothing you could say would make me disown you. I think I know what this is about as it is. Come let's take a seat." They made their way over to the green suede couch Remus sitting down on one end and Harry situating himself at the far side of the other end out of habit. It did not go unnoticed by Remus but he did not mention it.

"You do?" Harry said hoping his explanation would be easier and at the same time doubting that Remus could know the magnitude of revelation this conversation would hold. He kept his gaze solidly on the wooden floor studying the patterns of it as though it were interesting.

" Yes of course Harry , I am sorry I put this on you. I'm sure that right now I am not quite what you need. I just thought that I could be an anchor for you, someone that would be stable and there for you in your life. I fear though that I have burdened you with the choice way too soon. If you would like longer to think about my offer take all of the time that you need, there is no pressure. I'm not quite sure I made that clear in my initial offering." Harry shifted nervously in his seat he could not bare to look Remus in the eyes he didn't want to see the despair when he broke the news.

"That's not entirely it Professor," Remus frowned at the formality, " You see I was very insecure when I agreed but not for the reasons that you would think although they played a part. What I'm about to tell you can't leave this room." With that he looked up at Remus he had to impress the severity of secrecy. " If it does I am afraid that it may endanger some lives including mine. I know a lot of people may not take well to this news." Remus nodded and Harry knew that from Remus that was as good as a promise. He took a deep breath and looked back at the floor.

"Severus Snape is my biological father." Harry heard a sharp intake of breath but Remus quickly recovered.

"What are you saying Harry, who had convinced you of this and what proof do you have. James was your father don't doubt that him and your mother were very in love. Harry please look at me."

Harry raised his emerald green eyes to Remus' gray. "No Remus, Severus is my father, Sirius convinced me of that." At the confused look on Remus' face he pulled out the letter that Sirius had sent to him. " I think it will make better sense if you read this." Remus took the letter from Harry with shaking hands and read each line carefully taking it all in. When he was done he slowly looked up at Harry disbelief in his eyes at first and then understanding.

"Harry this does not change my offer if you are unhappy with him and only feel obligated to him I am prepared to deal with the situation as it comes."

" I do appreciate your offer Remus, really, but in all honesty I felt obligated to accept it. With Severus it just feels right it already feels homey, can you understand that? I am so so sorry Remus but I choose Sev. I want to try to make this work, he deserves a chance like Sirius said, it's what mum would have wanted." Remus nodded.

" I understand still If you should have need to speak to anybody my door is always open."

"Thank you, I appreciate that!" Harry gave him a brief smile and then stood up. " I really should be going now Sev will want to know how it went. I'll send Dobby for my things. Thank you Professor for understanding."

"Of course Harry and do me one favor?"  
"What?" Harry asked warily.

" Call me Moony, if you'd like I mean. Nothing that has transpired will change the way I view you Harry and your secret is safe with me."  
"I know, bye Moony." Harry smiled appreciating the man in front of him more and more. For a moment he felt a twinge of guilt that he could not have accepted Remus' offer and wondered briefly what would have happened if his relationship with Severus had not been revealed. He quickly shook that thought from his head and left Remus' quarters feeling like he had accomplished something but still felt very sad for the man. He walked blindly letting his feet take him back to the dungeons, a few tears escaped his eyes. No matter he thought they would be clear before he reached the dungeons and he let a few more flow. He did not expect however to run in to Severus, quite literally. He quickly tried to wipe the tears from his eyes and stammer an apology not even realizing who it was that he had bumped in to.

" How did it go, why are you upset. I will rip that werewolf apart if he has hurt you?" Severus held his sons head in his hands and wiped away his tears.

"No it's not that. He took it so well I just felt bad that I couldn't accept his request. Don't get me wrong I am happier like this but he has always been there for me when I needed it most. I felt like I was letting him down." With this Severus hugged his son tightly.

"Do not worry I believe Remus does truly understand that this is beneficial for you. He will accept it as long as you are happy and well cared for. Which you will be. We will one day have a relationship as strong as father and son. It just takes time, don't let this grief eat at you son. I am here for you and I suppose that werewolf is too." With this Severus released his son. "What do you say we go get you ready for tomorrow. Or have you forgotten that it is the first day of school?"Harry looked up in shock, it was clear that he had forgotten. Severus sighed but his arm around his son and led him back to his chambers.

A/N Ah I'm not too happy with this but please bare with me. It's been so long I need to get back on track. Anyways, please please review!!!! I love them!

Griffin Raven- Thank you for that great review. It was really inspiring and I now hope to keep going with this story. I hope I don't disappoint. I'm sure my mojo will be back soon!

Phoenix- Thank you for your vote I think you will be happy with what happens.

Lilyseverus100- Sorry it has been so long and although a little choppy here it is.

LindseySnape- Tadaa another chapter. I hope Remus was in character, and no definitely not like Sirius!

Review Review Review!!!


	17. Two Surprises

Two Surprises

Harry woke up the next morning bouncing on the balls of his feet with his excitement. After the longest summer he had ever had, he was finally going to see Ron and Hermione again. It was still so early though, seven in the morning, the train didn't even leave until eleven and wouldn't arrive until nearly six. He had no idea how he was going to spend his time. 'Well I guess breakfast would be a good place to start.' He thought as he headed out of his rooms and to Severus' rooms.

When he got there he placed his hand on the stone to gain entry and then stepped inside. He looked around for Severus, usually he was up by now. He ended up at his bedroom door and knocked twice, no answer.

"Hm, I wonder where he could have gone?" That was when he remembered a brief conversation with Severus from the night before. All the teachers were arriving this morning. So breakfast was required to be taken in the Great Hall and there was a Staff meeting afterwards. Harry inwardly groaned, he didn't really want to see all the teachers, no one but Remus knew about him and Severus. How was he to explain his being there. He wasn't prepared for this.

/ What's up Boss?/ Nyreeki had just flown down on his shoulder.

"YOU!" Harry exclaimed. Nyreeki nearly fell off his shoulder, but regained composure with a miffed air. " You can help me!"

/Help you with what Boss?/

" I need you to go get Severus for me I need to talk to him."

/ Sure can, but do me a favor Boss. You need to make sure to speak telepathically to me, not everyone should know about our link it could make me a target. I am quite rare and magnificent you know./ Nyreeki puffed up proudly.

*Of course I wouldn't dare endanger your magnificence. Now off you go!* Nyreeki flew up the stairs to go retrieve Severus.

Within moments after Nyreeki left Severus arrived.

"What is it are you alright?" "I'm fine Sev, but we never really talked about today or what we are going to do about tonight either."

" I see, well let's go inside my rooms and discuss it then. I was a bit early for the other teachers anyways. All slackers I say!" Severus placed his hand on the door and they went inside and settled in the comfortable green suede couches. Harry instinctively curling up at the end.

"Now what is it that you wish to discuss first Harry?"

" Well let's start with the morning I guess. What are we going to tell all the other teachers, why do they think I'm here?"

" As far as I'm concerned we can tell them whatever you feel comfortable with. We can tell them everything, nothing, or just some things."

" Well we might as well tell them everything. I mean I know I'm no good at keeping secrets and with Hermione as a friend she'll figure it out sooner or later. I don't want to lie to them. We have enough fights as it is already. I'm really nervous though. Ron especially is really hot headed. He may even hate me for something like this." Harry was wringing his hands as he said this.

" I am fine with your choice if that is what you want. As for Ron, I'm sure he will come around in time. If he is truly your friend he will look past your lineage. Well then I will speak to Albus of your decision and I will speak to the other teachers at the Staff meeting. You have nothing to worry about. I will be here to protect you." Severus laid his hands over Harry's getting him to stop wringing his hands.

"Thanks, Dad." Harry looked up awkwardly being the first time he had called him that. Severus just drew him in for a hug.

"You're welcome, Son. You are my reason for living now. I need to see you safely through this War. As much as I wish you not to be a target you are, and after tonight even more so." After a comfortable silence they broke apart and wordlessly headed up to the Great Hall and to the other teacher.

When they entered the Hall only Albus and Remus were there at the head table. Severus took his spot on the left of the Headmaster and Harry went to sit next to Remus. He didn't want the teachers asking questions if He and Severus accidentally looked too comfortable together. He was more than happy to let his father take care of all the questions at the Staff meeting later.

Remus was thankfully his usual cheerful self this morning and seemed to bare no resentment towards Harry, which made him unspeakably happy. He knew that through all this he really did have another ally if need be. At least through the rest of the year. Hopefully nothing untoward would happen to the Defense teacher this year.

After breakfast where Harry was none too bothered, he only had to say they thought it safest for him here and with Remus and Albus backing him up he had nothing to worry about. Harry spent the rest of the afternoon trying not to think about what the other teachers were most likely saying behind his back once Severus broke the news. He immersed himself in his studies breaking only to eat lunch un his rooms. Finally Severus came in to his room to get him.

"Harry it's 5:30 would you like to walk down to the platform with me to meet your friends?" Harry just jumped up in answer grabbing the first cloak his fingers touched off of his cloak rack and booked it out of his room on his fathers heels.

Hagrid met them at the gate of the school and the three of them made it down to the platform together.

"Hey there Severus and uh, Young Mister Snape. I jus' wan' you tah know Harry that I'm mighty happy fer the two of yah. Abou' time you had a chance at a real family. Yeh know?" Hagrid beamed down at the two of them.

"Thanks, Hagrid. I appreciate that." Harry really meant it but he wasn't in a talking mood. His stomach felt full of butterflies.

They made it to the platform just as the train rolled to a stop. Harry positioned between Hagrid and Severus. Severus gave his son's shoulder a quick reassuring squeeze, but it didn't go unnoticed.

on and Hermione stared out the window in shock. Harry was dressed in what they would describe as a garish green and silver velvet robe all be it a very expensive robe though. If they weren't Gryffindors they would have seen the robe for the beauty that it really was. Harry was sandwiched between Hagrid and Snape. They watched as Snape squeezed Harry's shoulder and Harry smiled briefly to himself. Hermione and Ron looked at each other in shock. Snape then walked away to supervise the unloading of students. Ron and Hermoine dazedly made their way to the train door. Eager to question their friend. When they got there someone else was already with him. Malfoy.

"Nice cloak you've got there Potter. Finally come to your senses and realized that Slytherin is the best. You'll have to do better to make amends though." Draco drawled in his usual superior fashion.

" What are you talking about Malfoy I have nothing to amend with you." "You're the reason my father is in Azkaban! Prepare yourself. This year will be your worst yet. My father may be in Azkaban but at least I'm not parentless Potter!."

"You're father is in Azkaban because he was in idiot that believes in a sadist bent on genocide. Maybe Azkaban can teach him something, though I doubt it through his thick genetically inherited Malfoy skull."

Without saying anything at all Malfoy threw a punch at Harry. Harry quickly dodged and Malfoy threw another one. Harry wasn't going to be bated he just went on the defensive. That was one thing that Severus really taught him in their lessons over the summer, Defense. Harry was keeping up pretty well when Hermione screamed at him.

"Harry stop it! Professor Snape's coming you'll get in trouble." He was distracted for a moment and was almost hit but an arm reached out and stopped Malfoy. Harry looked up into the face of Severus. Harry gave him an awkward grin.

"You all right Harry?" Severus asked not taking his eyes off of Malfoy.

"I'm fine sir! Thanks." Hermione, Ron, and Malfoy stared at the two in disbelief. What was going on, the two were being civil with each other.

"Very well, carry on up to the school. I will deal with you later Draco." Severus said in a silky but menacing voice promising that it would not be pleasant for Malfoy.

" What about Potter, no points taken or anything?" Malfoy whined.

"From where I was standing Draco, he was purely defensive. Now do you wish to argue with me more and risk further punishment?" Severus said in a voice daring him to argue with him.

"No, _Sir_." Malfoy answered with attitude and stalked off to the carriages pulled by thestrals. Harry realized as he walked away that he had seen neither Crabbe or Goyle with him for once. Something Harry would no doubt find himself being nosy about later. Severus was long gone while Harry was thinking.

"Harry I think we need to talk." Hermione said bringing him back to reality.

"I suppose I better tell you two first." Harry sighed. "Let's wait until we get into the carriage I don't want anyone overhearing. They'll all no soon enough anyways." Harry led them to a carriage. He patted each of the thestrals before getting inside.

"Alright guys, this isn't easy to say. So please bare with me and don't freak out. Some things in life you don't choose."

"Harry what is it? Don't worry we're your friends. We're here for you." Even as Hermione said this though she couldn't help but shoot a nervous glance at Ron. Undetected by Ron but Harry caught it.

"What is it mate?" Ron didn't second her but it was clear he was curious. Harry took a deep breath and began. He told them everything including about the Dursleys. Which was the hardest part to speak about. He finished by the time the carriage stopped at the castle. Ron only had two words to say as he stalked out of the carriage shoulders slumped.

"You snake!"

"Oh Ron come back! Harry can't help it!" Hermione yelled after him. Harry simply grabbed her arm.

"Hermione stop you're drawing attention to us." Sure enough people were staring, including Malfoy. Harry sent them a Snape glare. Even with the face of a Potter he hadn't forgotten how to give the frightful Snape stare. Malfoy give him an interesting look but kept walking.

"Oh Harry. Can we talk more later? After the feast? It's so much to take in. I meant what I said before. I just want to make sure you're okay." Hermione said earnestly as they made their way to the Great Hall.

" I really am okay Hermione. We can talk later if you really want to. I would be a whole lot better though if Ron wasn't such a prat." Harry said as they sat down. They watched as the first years filed in. The Sorting Hat sang its song and the first years were sorted accordingly.

Harry didn't play to close of attention and for the first time the feast didn't satisfy his palette as usual. He was so nervous about the announcement coming at the end of the feast. Ron staring daggers at him and Hermione's constant worried glances at him made him feel particularly on edge. Harry ate slowly hoping somehow that would stall the relaying of the news. Before Harry was done the plates cleared he figured his was the last anyways and Albus stood up.

"Now that we are all fed and sorted I have a couple of announcements to make! First Professor Remus Lupin has now returned to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts! Let us all welcome him!" There was a smattering of applause. Many people were still afraid since he was a Werewolf and were torn because he really was the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher they had ever had.

"Next I have a very important announcement to make, one that is not to be taken lightly and is to be respected." This had everyone on their seats it was not often that Professor Dumbledore got completely serious. " This summer some news has been revealed to me about a certain students parentage. Normally this would be of no matter to the school but it effects a certain Professor as well here." Albus gestured to Severus and he stood up. "Severus would you like to share your news with everyone?"

"Of course Headmaster." Harry did not expect Severus to do it himself but it sent a surge of warmth through him. " Harry Potter is my son."

The hall exploded with noise and Harry found himself wishing to be anywhere but here. People seemed to be outraged. How could people be so irrational he though. Like Harry himself had chosen for this to happen to him. It looked as though the only people not talking about what had just happened was Malfoy. Who simply sat there in what looked like deep thought. Hermione was going crazy by his side trying to defend him and Ron looked just as appalled as everyone else as he conversed with Dean and Seamus.

"SILENCE!" Albus had used Sonorus to get everyone's attention. As soon as everyone calmed down something else completely unexpected to everyone happened. The hat began to speak again.

"Wait there seems to be a mind out there that is in need of resorting. Yes I sense it now! Harry Snape! Up here if you please. Your mind has changed too much to stay where you are now. There is no choice for you this time. I see now it would have been better if I would have sent you were I believed best now."

Harry very shakily raised to his feet and walked the length up to the stool. Where Albus looking as confused as everyone else placed the hat upon his head.

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat called out and Harry was too scared to open his eyes as the Hall went wild again.

A/N

Wow! No excuses for the long wait. I know this chapter isn't that great but I'm sure other authors out there know you have to have a strong passion for your story to make it come alive. While I do have passion for this story it just might take me a little bit to get back into the groove of it. I'm working on the next chapter already and it is sooo much better than this already! So please, please, please bare with me.

I love reviews from you guys so please review! If you have and ideas let me know! I'm glad to take all of it into consideration. Thanks to those of you who have reviewed in my long absence!

Thanks again,

Bri


	18. Into the Snake Pit

Into the Snake Pit

Harry felt the familiar squeeze of his fathers hand on his shoulder and felt slightly reassured. He didn't look at anyone as his father pulled him out the side door to the hall and began pacing like crazy in front of him. Harry could still hear the noise from the Hall. He couldn't think of anything intelligent to say. So he just watched the way his father's robes swayed at he walked. It actually had a weird soothing effect on him. Even thought it used to strike fear in to him.

"I'm sorry Harry, forgive me." Severus got down on one knee and held Harry's shaking hands in his. "Are you alright?"

"I don't know." Harry answered honestly. " What's going to happen now? Do I really have to be in Slytherin now?"

"I honestly don't know. To my knowledge this has never happened before." Severus moved onto the couch beside his son. " Whatever happens we'll get through this together my Son." Harry hugged Severus in response.

"Severus, Harry I believe we have some things to discuss." Albus said as he entered. They pulled out of their embrace to give Albus their full attention.

"Professor, I don't really have to go to Slytherin do I?"

" I am afraid Harry that you do. You see, the hat would not speak thus unless it had a very good reason. And it did it in front of the entire school. Harry I really believe that this is for the best." At Harry's look of disbelief, Albus elaborated. "Don't you see Harry this is a chance for you to really make a difference in this war. Along with that it will keep you much closer to your father."

"It won't keep me any safer though!" Harry exclaimed.

" I think you would be surprised over the level of control that Severus has over his Slytherins. Even though his position as a Death Eater has been compromised, and I assure you the Death Eaters children do know, they are still afraid of Severus' authority. None of them want to be kicked out of this school where they are close to the enemies of Lord Voldemort. They are eager to prove themselves and we need you there to show them another way of life." "I for one Albus do not want to risk my son's safety for anything!"

" Harry must go to Slytherin! That is where he can do the most good. Severus has trained you well this summer and I believe that you will find allies in Slytherin. What the Sorting Hat said is final! Do not dishonor the legacy of the founders of this school by going against them."

"Hat be damned are you trying to get Harry killed they will rip him to pieces in there!" Severus raged standing up from the couch and into the Headmaster's face.

"Dad! Dad! I'll do it! I want to go." Harry said pulling on Severus' sleeve.

"Harry do you understand what you're saying! It's not going to be easy and I can only protect you so much and protect you I will. If anything happens to you under my care I don't know what I would do."

" Well then I'll be really careful Dad. I can't just sit here and wait for the war to turn in our favor. At least I can do something to help. Not only to help the war but to help the kids that could one day become Voldemort's servants."

"If that is what you think you must do, then I cannot stop you." Severus sighed.

"I need to dad! Thank you!"

"Alright. I just want you to know Albus that once again I do not appreciate you trying to dictate my son's life for him. Going into Slytherin was his choice and if he had not wanted to do this I would have defended that to the death." Severus stated fixing the Headmaster with a level stare.

"Understood Severus." Albus said in his madly, irritating, only trying to pacify things way.

"Well Harry, I suppose we'll head to your new Common Room then."

"Yes Father." Harry said and he followed Severus out with a brief glance at the Headmaster.

"Accio Serpents Ring." Severus said as he spoke a silver ring that was a snake with emerald stones in it's eyes came to his hand. "Abbas Tutela." He murmured and then handed the ring to Harry. " I want you to always wear this! If you get into any trouble just think the word Abbas and I will be alerted. I wear the double to it. It's not much but it's something."

"Thanks Dad, I really appreciate it." Harry said tearing up slightly and placing it on his middle finger.

" Are you ready for this Harry? It's not too late to change your mind." Severus placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

" No I don't think I'm ready, but I feel this is something that I have to do."

Harry said wiping his eyes and straightening up.

"Alright, let's go then. I'll have Zara bring you your things later." Severus placed his arm around Harry's shoulders and led him to the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room. Severus stepped up to the bare expanse of wall and whispered the password only loud enough for Harry to hear. "Serpents Vorago."

They stepped through the entry way and the room quieted immediately. Even the first years. Harry figured the older students had already given them instructions on what was expected of them here. Harry could see that many of the older students, particularly the ones that Harry knew had Death Eater parents were scowling all the same at the "traitor" standing in front of them. Harry, himself, had no clue what to expect or how to behave. Severus gave all the students a fierce glare and then began his speech.

"I expect that the Prefects have already given the first years here a run down on the rules of this House?" At a nod from the two prefects Severus continued. " Now, I must impress upon you the importance of not bringing any harm upon or around my son."

"So he really is your son, Sir?" One of the stupider Slytherins dared to interrupt.

" I would think that after five years of being in my house, Crabbe, that you would know me not to partake in jokes. Anyone else care to interrupt." Everyone shook their heads. " Good, as of now you should all know that my son is of the most importance to me. If anyone sets one toe out of line to hurt him I will not hesitate to take points from my own house or set up detentions for the remainder of the year, and do not even think that expelling you is beyond my power. I assure you that it is not. I will not be taking questions nor will Harry. If he wishes to tell you, you will know." Severus looked around with one of his deadliest glares to impress that severity of what he was saying.

"Now on a more positive note, remember that us Slytherins stay together as a team outside these walls. Any quarrels will be settled in here. Anything taken past practice duels with no harmful spells will be brought to me immediately by the Prefects. I will show my son to his dormitory. Draco, you are to stay put. We have things to discuss."

"Yes, Sir." Draco plopped himself down into a green leather chair next to the fireplace.

"Harry this way." Harry followed his father's billowing cloak as he led him down a narrow stone hallway with four doors on one side and three on the other. "These are your dormitories. There is a bathroom in each of them. The seventh year dorm is much more luxurious than any of the other ones." He said gesturing to the right, the side with three doors. He walked to the end of the hall and pushed open the last door on the left.

It looked somewhat cozy. There were six beds in the dorm. One for each Slytherin Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini, Nott, and now Harry . Instead of being on a circle like the Gryffindor beds these were lined up on the side three and three. The only bed without a trunk at the end of it was the one closest to the door. 'For quick escape.' Harry thought.

There was a plush green runner that ran down the length of the aisle between the beds that ended at a door that he assumed was the bathroom. There was also beautiful polished silver candle holders on the walls molded into serpents with candles in their jaws.

"Harry this won't be easy. Don't forget now that you have that ring and Nyreeki as well." Severus laid a hand on Harry's shoulder. " I have Malfoy to attend to , I will send your things down shortly with Zara. Maybe for tonight stay in here. It would make me feel better. Harry, promise me you'll be good and try to keep your temper. You did well with Draco earlier but there is a lot more where that comes from with that boy and don't under estimate the others." "I promise, father. We did a lot of training this summer, I'll be alright."

"I sure hope it's enough and that you will not have to use it anyways. Good luck Son." Severus squeezed the shoulder his hand was on and then turned on his heel and left.

Harry stood there dumbfounded by everything that had went on today. Not only had his life been completely upturned this summer but now his school year was going to be hectic as well. He didn't have a single ally in the whole of Slytherin house. Not to mention everyone in this particular dorm hated his guts. Ron was even being difficult, well maybe difficult isn't the right word, an arse would be more appropriate. It sure was shaping up to be a promising year already.

Harry closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind from the thoughts that were running through his head. It was actually quite relaxing. ' Is this what Occlumency is?' Harry thought, 'why have I been putting it off for so long?' He let himself fall deeper and deeper into his "bliss".

When he was almost asleep two things happened at once. The door to the Dorm was slammed open and a loud popping noise was made. Harry shot straight up on his bed and looked around. First there was Draco standing there looking livid and Severus' house elf, Zara, was there as well with Harry's trunk.

"Hello Master Snape, Sir." Zara bowed low to him. " Just wanted to wish Master Snape, Sir a safe year, I didn't get to sees you off earlier."

"Oh, uh thank you Zara." Harry said awkwardly, noticing Draco still standing in the doorway and staring at Zara as though she were trash. Which was no doubt what he was thinking.

"If Master Harry Snape, sir needs anything just call for Zara. Even though Master Snape is not in his chamber, Zara still serves you!" Zara bowed low again.

"Oh that's quite alright Zara. I'll be fine. Er, Thanks again for stopping in." "Of course, Master Snape, Sir. Bye!" She squeaked and with a final bow and a pop she was gone.

"Ugh first I have to put up with looking at your Gryffindor arse in here and now that." Malfoy finally had found his voice and Harry didn't want to listen to any of it.

"You know Malfoy it's house elves who clean this place up. I would think you'd be able to deal with seeing one." "Yes, I know Potter but it doesn't mean I want to see it." Draco drawled as he removed his shoes and haphazardly plopped onto his bed. Which to Harry's great annoyance was right next to his. Harry slowly laid back down as well not wanting to get into it with Draco again. Harry had his eyes closed but was listening for any movement.

The only thing he heard was Draco's repetitive sighing. Finally after ten minutes of listening to it he gave up.

"What? What is it Malfoy that you would possibly have to sigh about every thirty seconds?" Harry demanded sitting up on his bed.

"Well excuse me, Potter. Don't see why you would care what was bothering me."

"I don't it's just annoying the shit out of me! So if you have to say anything just spit it out or shut up!"

"My, my have we forgot our manners? For your information Potter I am sighing because Severus has found it to be suitable punishment for earlier today that I be your little bodyguard here. Doesn't think you can handle it yourself I guess." Draco sighed dramatically and shook his head. "Poor baby Potter." " Sod off Malfoy that's rubbish! And why are you calling him Severus?"

"Oh Severus didn't mention it to you. I mean he is my Godfather after all. Doesn't tell you everything does he?"

" Whatever, he doesn't have to tell me everything. I'm going to bed so sod off and let me get some sleep." "Sod off please, would be a step in the right direction." Draco "corrected." "I'm not here to take lessons from you Malfoy."

"Well you might want to start taking notes because you won't get far in this house without observation."

"Good night Malfoy!" Harry said irritated and flopped down into his bed.

" Oh, well that's better. Good night Potter!"

"Snape." Harry muttered under his breath. Harry knew he would have to have a talk with Severus tomorrow. To appoint Malfoy "bodyguard" without saying anything to Harry was a bit much. Harry drifted off trying to practice Occlumency and was successful once again.

A/N

Alright this chapter was sooo much better I think. The last one I know was boring, this was a bit easier to write. I think I'm getting inspired again.

Thanks to everyone who reviews me! I absolute love reading them. I would be so happy if everyone who read this would review! Just let me know what you think. Any questions, commments, ideas on how to make the story better! Thanks so much!

Review Responses:

Elfwyn: It would have still been dangerous for him with all the students who would want revenge in Serverus for being a traitor, but I guess I'm going down the danger road anyways. Thanks for reviewing please do again!

Beth5572- Thank you sooo much. I know the last one wasn't up to par, but hopefully this is better for yah!

ILiveADaydream- Well plain ole reveal got the most votes, but I really did consider your idea, I liked it a lot. He is in Slytherin though so I hope you like that!

Cassandra30- Thank you so much for both of your reviews! I hope you will stick with me!

Buckwheat Zydeco- TaDa! Hope you enjoy!


	19. Breakfast with Draco

Chapter 19: Breakfast with Draco

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any recognized characters

Harry woke up the next morning to the sound of someone moaning in pain. He shot out of bed to see Malfoy on the floor with Nott standing over him.

"What happened?" Harry questioned.

"All I did was wake Draco up" Nott said shrugging his shoulders as if this was an everyday occurrence, Harry was frightened, maybe it was in the Slytherin dorms.

"Waking someone up with a Crucio is not a way to wake someone up!" Draco shouted back at him. Harry was immediately relieved that this wasn't an everyday occurrence, but it left him wondering what had happened.

"Oh harden up Malfoy, quite acting like a baby." Nott said as he stepped over Draco on the floor and left the Dorm. Harry looked around everyone else had already left. Harry's Gryffindor-ness kicked in and he walked over to Draco to help him up.

" Are you alright, Malfoy?" Harry asked with genuine concern. Even if the boy was a slimy little git, Harry knew all to well what it felt like to have the cruciatus placed on you.

" Sod off, Potter." Draco said batting his hand away and standing up on his own with a little help from his bed. Harry wanted to attribute his rudeness to embarrassment, but he knew Draco was just like that. He supposed some of it could have been his bruised ego.

" What happened? Why did he attack you? You guys always seemed to get along pretty well."

"Butt out Potter. It's not any of your business."

"Well at least tell Severus. He used an Unforgivable, someone has to know." Harry insisted.

"You don't get it do you? This isn't Gryffindor Potter! You're in Slytherin now! We don't go around tattling every time someone does something around here. It happens all the time. Weren't you listening to Severus last night? We act united outside these walls but in here it's different." Draco was avoiding all eye contact with Harry, maybe he was embarrassed. Harry definitely felt that there was more to this incident than Draco was willing to admit. That was not friendly banter, even if it was Slytherin.

"Yeah I was listening and he said anything outside of minor dueling should be brought to him right away. That was not minor dueling that was an Unforgivable, illegal."

" Yes Saint Potter, he said reported by a Prefect and since there were none around he gets off scott free."

" I'm sure he didn't mean that literally if something was wrong he would want you to tell him! You are his God Son after all."

"Just give it up Potter. Me being his God Son has nothing to do with this, especially now that you're around. There is a reason he says Prefect he knows that's not all that goes on down here. Slytherin is about being sneaky and not getting caught! Lessons for life. Not nobility and being brave like you and your stupid Gryffindor friends."

" If you haven't noticed by the fact that I am in your Dorm, that I am Slytherin now, you're even more dense than I thought. The Sorting Hat didn't just put me here. This is where I belong now."

" Potter who are you trying to fool? Everyone knows that it was all planned out. Professor Dumbledore, your father, and you had this all worked out so you could infiltrate us and be a spy just like my worthless Godfather. You confunded the hat to put you here!"

"You have got to be joking Malfoy! My father completely detested the idea of me being here with all of you, this was in no way planned. You're an idiot if you think that."

" Oh really, I'm an idiot, well I guess that makes all of Slytherin stupid because they are all saying it. I guess it's no different than what everyone thought of us before anyways. Stupid, snaky Slytherin!"

"Oh, like the Slytherin's are so much more tolerant of Gryffindor's!"

"God, Potter! Is this what it is going to be like living with you? If I have to listen to this all day maybe I will leave school and just go join the Dark Lord. Anyways I am done I can't believe I am saying this but I am skipping my shower today! I will meet you in the Common Room in ten minutes! You're a Slytherin now and you better start acting like one or you arse will get beat!" With that Draco cast a quick re-freshening charm, sent one last glare back at Harry, and stormed out of the room slamming the door.

Harry sighed and sunk back down on his bed. Draco did have a point, there is no way that he would survive in here without changing. Harry in no way wanted to become like them, but a little change, he could agree, was in order. For one thing he wasn't going to immediately solicit his cause for being there. No he would make them wait, on edge, wondering what he would do and why he was really there. It would be too Gryffindor to be so voicterous about it. He would have to do this the Slytherin way, stealthy, let them come to him.

Harry snapped out of his daze and looked at the clock, crap five minutes until he had to meet Draco. Maybe he would make him wait on him. No, Draco was the only ally he had in this House, even if it was forced. He would try to make the best of the situation. Harry skipped his shower as well casting a quick re-freshening charm.

As he had said, there Draco was waiting at the end of the hall, his bag slung over his shoulder and Harry could tell immediately from his posture, still very unhappy about the whole situation.

"There you are! Come along Potter unless you want to be left to the snakes." Draco drawled out and then walked out of the Common Room without even checking to see if Harry was behind him.

Harry was stunned and had to jog across the Common Room to catch up, half way across the room he realized he had forgot his bag and had to double back. Scared this time that Draco may have actually left him he sprinted across the Common Room just to find Draco waiting with a smirk on his face right outside the portrait hole.

"What took you Potter?" Draco took in the look of shock on Harry's face. "What? Do you really think I am suicidal? I would not want to incur the wrath of Severus if I showed up in the Great Hall without his precious son."

They made their way up to the Great Hall in silence, Draco had a swift pace and Harry not wanting to lag behind, made sure that he stayed at Draco's side, lest people think that Draco had himself a new lackey. He would be damned if that was the impression that people got from this new relationship. Even though he was loath to even call it that, as he was sure Draco was as well. Like it or not though they both knew that they were in this together, or as Draco said earlier they would 'incur the wrath of Severus.' Harry without having a parenting figure in the world before now, was going to do everything in his power not to mess this up. Even if it meant having to be around Draco.

Harry sighed as they entered the Great Hall, and not paying attention began to make his way to the Gryffindor table. He had only taken two steps towards the table before he felt himself being pulled backwards.

"I don't think so, Potter. Remember your big speech about being one of us now? That means you dine with us as well." Draco said heading off towards the Slytherin table.

"Oh, right, I wasn't paying attention." Harry said, head down in slight embarrassment, getting in step beside Draco again.

"Well, if you want to live I suggest you start paying attention." Draco said nodding towards the Slytherin table. Harry looked up and realized exactly what Draco was talking about. Not one face at the Slytherin table looked happy about him being there. "And even though we both know that I am the superior dueler between the two of us, it wouldn't hurt you to be alert. If I have to 'guard' you then you better not be dazing off into Harry Potter fantasy land every five minutes. Got it Potter?"

"Got it, _Malfoy_." Harry sneered before settling down at the Slytherin table at the end closest to the Staff table. Harry was not in a mood for lectures, however true they might be, well aside from the dueling part. And however strong the part of Harry was that wanted to challenge Draco to a duel right then and there, he knew it would disappoint his father. After all, without Draco, he would be as screwed as a Centaur without the stars he admitted to himself.

"Manner's Potter." Draco said simply before helping himself to a delicate serving of eggs and toast. Harry, feeling suddenly queasy, also had himself a small breakfast consisting of toast with rhubarb jam on it.

Soon enough Severus came down the table passing out the Slytherin's class schedules. He paused at Harry and Draco, Harry stood up and greeted his father.

" I hope, Harry, that one slice of toast is not all you are eating this morning, that just will not suffice after the summer you have had." Severus whispered, but not quiet enough, as he handed Harry his schedule.

Draco gave Harry a curious look and Harry wanted so bad to glare at his father to show his displeasure. However with practically the whole school against them he did not want to show them that he was anything but united with Severus. However later they would talk, oh yes, they would talk.

"No, father. I'm eating eggs too see!" Harry said scooping said item onto his plate. Draco rolled his eyes at the display.

"And bacon." Severus said and with a wave of his hand bacon appeared on his plate as well.

"Of course." Harry said, his face burning with embarrassment. He was not a child who needed to have food shoved at him after all. He sat back down in his seat and began picking at the food on his plate. He would eat it, but in his own time.

"Wow, that was embarrassing. I even felt embarrassed for you and I'm, well, me!" Draco whispered from beside him.

"Shove it, Draco." Harry shot back.

"Manners, gentleman." Severus called from five seats down. This time Draco and Harry's cheeks both flared from embarrassment

"How do you live with that?" Draco whispered as quiet as he could. Harry ignored him and continued to pick at his food. "Hurry up Potter, we have to get to Transfiguration. I can't wait to see how McGonagall reacts to her Golden Boy being one of us now. And drink some juice too, it's full of Vitamin C and antioxidants. We can't have your eye sight getting any worse can we?" Draco poured some juice for Harry and shoved it towards him mocking the scene he had just witnessed.

"Thanks, Draco! Good to know you care!" Harry said loudly downing the orange juice and watching as the other Slytherin's shot Draco a scathing look. If that was the way Draco wanted to be, he could use it to his advantage. Harry quickly ate the rest of what was on his plate, even though his stomach protested the whole way, and stood up. "Alright, let's go Draco!" Harry patted Draco on the shoulder and headed towards the door.

"Wait up Harry! I mean Potter!" Draco said as he ran after him. Make a fool of him would he? And since when had he given him permission to call him Draco?

As Draco rounded the corner from the Great Hall he found Harry doubled over with laughter. He marched straight up to him and stared him in the face, pushing him back against the wall.

"Oh, yeah. Think you're so funny Potter? Do you really want to compromise what little hold I have left in Slytherin by everyone thinking I am best friends with Harry bloody Potter. I can only protect you so much with more than half of Slytherin against me already, and everyone against you!"

" I was wondering about that. What did happen? I mean you don't even have those two goons Crabbe and Goyle following you around any more." Harry said getting around Draco and walking towards the Transfiguration classroom.

"That, Potter, is none of your business. And until you decide to let me in on your little secrets I will not tell you anything. So Potter, want to tell me what happened this summer?"

"No way! Like I even trust you!" Harry said climbing the stairs two at a time as Draco walked behind him composed as ever, scowling slightly at the way Harry conducted himself.

"Exactly, so no questions. Deal?" Draco held out his hand to Harry at the top of the staircase and this time, unlike first year, Harry shook it, but for very different reasons.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ah, so I know it has been forever and I doubt if anyone is still following me, but with the spring weather finally coming in Michigan I felt inspired again.

I know I don't deserve it, but I would greatly appreciate everyone reviewing!


	20. A Talk With Dear Old Dad

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and co.

Chapter 20: A Talk With Dear Old Dad

The rest of the day passed fairly well. No matter the "treachery" of Severus' to the Dark Lord the fact remained that the Slytherin's were indeed terrified of the Potions Master. It was definitely odd having Draco by his side throughout the day and even more so when Ron and Hermione were around. Draco for the most part was taking his duties seriously, but did enjoy muttering under his breath to Harry all the better things that he could be doing with his time than babysitting. Finally irritated beyond belief he snapped at Draco. "Fine, take me to my father then. You aren't required to be near me there!" They had been sitting in the Library studying during a free period

"Oh, no you don't Potter! If I do that you are just going to tattle to your daddy about how poor little Potter can't handle a little teasing." Draco cooed at him in the tone you would talk to a one year old in. Harry flinched reminded of Bellatrix and her liking to egg people on in this way.

"Actually Draco," Harry spat his name, " That was not my intention at all, now if you would be kind enough to take me to my father. I'm going regardless if you are, woe be to you if my father finds out you decided to abandon his charge." Harry did not like sounding like an arrogant git, but he also didn't like the idea of the trouble he would get in if his father found out that he had stalked out on Draco. Harry stood up gathering his books and parchment in to his bag and made to leave.

"Hold it, Potter." Draco said as he made up his mind and with a wave of his wand packed up his things as well. "You do realize that you're father is teaching the first year Slytherin and Gryffindors right now and I am sure he would not appreciate an interruption."

"Oh, sod off Draco." Harry said as they made they're way to the Dungeons, once again making a point of walking beside Draco and not behind him. " Do you really think I am thick enough to barge in on a lesson." Harry left it at that, but inside he was thinking it was a perfect time to do a little infiltration on the first year Slytherins, gain their trust a little. After all if he was lucky this batch of Slytherins hadn't been too tainted by their peers yet. Perhaps their parents, but they were still young and were at Hogwarts the majority of the year. And of course he had not forgotten about the talk that he wanted to have with dear old Dad.

When they reached the Potion's classroom, Harry knocked lightly upon the door, he heard his father's familiar drawl of the word, " Enter," and did as said nodding briefly at Draco. Draco made sure that he was seen shortly by the Professor so he knew that he indeed had not let the Potter boy wander off on his own. For it would be a blow to his own ego if he could not even handle watching over one said Potter. Or was it Snape now? Irritated that he was even giving thought to the matter he turned on his heel and stalked off to the Common Room.

Harry nodded to his father and gave him a sly smile as he made his way up the desks to the front he made sure to smile encouragingly at the Slytherins and Gryffindors alike. Nearly all the Gryffindors smiled at him and half as many Slytherins did. Not bad he would take it.

"And just what is your intent on being here?" Severus asked as he reached the front. "I do not generally allow interruptions into my classroom." He said giving Harry a level two Snape glare.

"I figure I might as well start gaining trust with the less tainted of the Slytherin's." He said quietly in reply, Severus narrowed his eyes at the blatant dig at his students, but nodded in comprehension none the less. He never took his eyes off of the classroom and Harry did not blame him, especially as it was first years that were occupying this session.

"Fine, you may stay and assist. Even with your potion skills you should be able to assist the first years." Harry smirked.

"Hey, you know I have gotten much better over the summer, I'm going to be a straight 'O' student this year just watch."

"Yes, well, we shall see." Severus smirked back and then resumed walking up and down the aisles issuing scathing remarks to the Gryffindors and helpful hint's to the Slytherins. Harry couldn't help smiling ruefully at this. Some things never changed. Nonetheless Snape made his announcement about how Harry would be assisting in this class and after a general murmur of consent Harry began doing as his father was, striding between the aisle. Harry though took a much more neutral stance and was helpful to both Gryffindors and Slytherins alike.

By the end of the lesson the Gryffindors that had not smiled back upon Harry's entrance all waved a goodbye and a thank you on the way out. It appeared they had overcome their unfounded fear of the Potion Masters, now Slytherin son, Harry Potter. A fair few of the Slytherins waved a minuet goodbye as well.

Once the last student filed out Harry grabbed a stool and placed it in front of the Potion Master's desk and sat down facing his father. " Well, that went well," Harry said smiling at his father.

"Yes, but you did rather tamper with the intimidating first lesson I rely on for order for the remaining years I have with this lot." Severus said as he stood up and began moving the marked phials from his desk to a shelf for grading later.

"Oh, don't worry you were plenty intimidating. You should have seen the looks the Gryffindors shot you on their way out." Harry became suddenly pensive and Severus sat done in front of him once again.

"What is bothering you son? I have a feeling that you have another purpose for coming to see me."

Severus folded his hands in front of him on his desk and waited patiently for him to gather his thoughts and speak. Harry let out a big sigh and began.

"Well, you tell me that I can talk to you about anything?" Harry said in a questioning manner and at Severus' concerned nod he continued, feeling bolstered. " First off all, I really don't like this arrangement with Draco, why can't I just have Ron or Hermione around me? And that scene at breakfast I am not two, I can take care of myself I don't need to be told what to eat. I just wasn't hungry then. It was embarrassing to say the least. I know you are new at this whole fathering thing, but a little subtlety on your part wouldn't be a miss."

Severus took this all in and made sure to think about his response before replying. He did not want to anger his son into not speaking to him, and he did have to remember that after all he was sixteen and used to taking care of himself. Severus nodded in acknowledgment and then spoke.

"As for you being with Ron and Hermione, I think even you know that it is improbable. You no longer share the same classes as them and if you do want to gain Slytherin House as your ally, who better to have on your side than Draco. He is truly a Slytherin with much cunning, which once persuaded to your side will be able to help you immensely when the time comes to persuade the more difficult Slytherins. While he is currently suffering in the ranks do not doubt for one minute that I would not have paired you with him if I did not believe that he could become a great asset to you and even a friend." Harry rolled his eyes at this, but Severus continued. "In time you will come to see. For now please bare with it, you are more similar then either of you would like to acknowledge." At this Harry let out a derisive laugh, but was silenced by a single look from his father, feeling properly abashed he nodded in apology and his father continued. "As for this morning I am truly sorry if it embarrassed you, but I am not going to allow that to stop me from fulfilling my roll as a father. If you will not properly feed yourself than I shall see to it that you do. I care about you Harry, and will not see you wither away, not now that I have just found you. Next time though I shall try to be more discrete." Severus conceded to that small point, but was very firm in his declaration of being serious about fulfilling his duties as father.

Harry who had not considered that was at all how his father thought nodded again in affirmation afraid that his voice would break if he tried to say anything. He felt tears stinging his eyes and threatening to pour over. He was truly touched by his father's words. Severus handed Harry a handkerchief and said, "Now tell me about your first day of class so far." Harry smiled. He never thought those words would be spoken to him by a parent in his lifetime and he relished the feeling of it.

A/N

I know it is short, but I hope you liked it! Please Review! :-)


	21. True Friends?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Co.

'/-'is Nyreeki speaking telepathically and '*'s are Harry.

Chapter 21: True Friends?

Harry was leaning against the wall trying to act casual, arms crossed in front of him, when in actuality his heart was pounding and his mind was racing. He was waiting for Ron and Hermione to meet him. His father right behind him waiting to escort them down to their rooms, so Harry could discuss with his friends everything that had unfolded.

"Quit slouching! Do you want people to think I don't discipline my own son?" Severus said giving Harry a very light scowl, by Severus Snape standards, that is.

"Sorry, Sir." Harry said straightening up and waiting impatiently. The only sign of his nervousness was the fiddling of his Serpents Ring. This was his first time meeting up with his friends since the carriage ride. He had seen them in classes, but had not yet had a good opportunity to talk things over with them. Harry was tensing up more and more every minute waiting. Severus squeezed his shoulder in reassurance. Harry smiled to himself.

The way Ron had reacted on the carriage ride to the school did nothing whats-so-ever to reassure Harry that this would go well. However, Hermione had requested to talk more about it and Harry was in no position to deny his most reliable friend. She had assured him that she would try to talk some sense into Ron before dragging him down.

As Severus stood behind his son he had ample opportunity to glare at various students who deemed it necessary to glare at his son. Of course they did not notice Severus when they initially decided to send their vindictive leers at Harry. Severus particularly enjoyed the look on Zabini's face when he docked twenty points from Slytherin for a particularly nasty glare followed by a rude hand gesture. It appeared Harry was impervious to everything but his internal monologue at this time though and did not notice that Severus Snape had indeed,just taken points from his own house.

Severus watched as Harry became more rigid as his friends appeared at the top of the staircase to the Entrance Hall. They walked straight towards Harry. Hermione giving a small wave and a friendly smile to Harry, and a curt, but sincere nod to Severus. Ron did nothing of the sort. Instead he looked like a petulant two year old, arms crossed, scowl on his face, and scuffing his shoes on the floor as he walked. Harry tried to ignore this but found it increasingly more difficult the closer he came. Ron wouldn't even make eye contact with him. His eyes remained averted to the floor the whole trek across the Entrance Hall.

"How are you Harry?" Hermione asked sincerely as she reached his side.

"Could be better." Harry replied casting a Snape glare at the room, which if anything made Ron more angry.

"Hello, Professor." Hermione said then, turning to Severus. Severus nodded.

"Good evening Miss Granger. Shall we continue on then?" He asked.

"Yes, Sir." Harry replied respectfully.

"Very well." Severus turned on his heel to lead the way down to their quarters. One could say that Severus Snape was not pleased about having two full blood Gryffindors into his rooms and they would be correct. For Harry though, it would be done.

The journey through the dungeons was definitely an awkward one for the group. Not to mention all of the strange looks they received. Harry followed behind Severus not wanting to leave his friends behind, Hermione followed behind Harry wanting to reassure him yet not wanting to abandon Ron either. Ron rounded off the end of this group making sure he was keeping a fair distance from the two Slytherins. The result was a rather awkward single file line that reminded Harry and Hermione of grade school.

When they reached Severus' quarters he placed his hand on the expanse of stone wall beside the portrait and hissed two words in parselmouth to the snake in the portrait. He may not know the language of the snakes but he could certainly remember two words of it. The very two words Harry had used as his password to his room before they had been joined with Severus'. Harry had been near enough to hear this password and he gave Severus an amused smirk. It was the little things that made Harry glad that his father was none other than Severus Snape.

Harry crossed the threshold Ron and Hermione still following single file behind him. "Well I suppose we can use my room." Harry said looking at his father for confirmation.

"This is your home do as you wish. I will be out here if you need anything." Severus said indicating the chair in front of the fireplace.

"Thanks." He said and then turned to his friends. "This way." He headed down a small hallway that had been created next to the back side of the entrance portrait where the rooms had been conjoined. He opened the door and conjured two chairs for his friends to sit in, but immediately regretted it when he felt the strain on his magic. He hated feeling weak, he couldn't wait until his magic was completely restored from his strange encounter that brought Severus back from the Death Eaters and Voldemort. He quickly steadied himself by sitting down on the end of his bed.

"This is really nice Harry!" Hermione said surveying his room. " Oh and all these books!" Hermione said and got up to peruse the shelves. Harry smiled at her and began to form a 'thank you', but was interrupted by Ron.

"Nice? Are you serious Hermione? It's decked out in Slytherin colors. It's disgusting! And what is with that snake ring on your finger, have you completely forgotten who you are?" Ron said addressing Harry for the first time, but still not looking him in the eye. Hermione's finger dropped from running along the bindings of the books and turned to look at Harry.

"Am I really that horrible to you that you can't look me in the eye?" Harry asked completely calm, but with a hint of hurt in his voice. " I'm still the same person Ron! I don't know what you see that is so different. As for this ring, my father gave it to me." Harry saw Ron flinch at the use of the word father to describe Severus. "Yes, my father, Ron! I've finally got one and one that cares about me. This ring helps me so I can alert him if I'm in trouble. I don't know why you can't just be happy for me like Hermione is. You have a father that cares about you and now I do too!" That did it for Ron, he snapped, finally staring right into Harry's eyes.

"Don't you ever compare my father to your greasy arse of a 'father'! Have you forgotten what he has put us through these past five years? Especially you! How can you just forget all of that? Are you really that loyal to him already that you are forsaking all of us?" Ron said gesturing to himself and Hermione. Hermione held her hands up in front of her as if to say 'Don't include me in this.'

"Forsaking you? Who's forsaking who? I'm trying to talk to you, get you to understand, but you can't get over stupid house rivalries and old grudges! I'm trying to do something that matters here. I need to convince many of the Slytherins that there is another way, besides Voldemort!" Ron flinched at the name as usual. "VOLDEMORT!" Harry screamed again rising from his bed. This argument was really taking a toll on Harry's remaining energy." Regardless of what you think or whether I have you on my side or not, I am going to make a difference."

The door opened and Severus walked in. Severus quickly took in the scene. He noticed Harry swaying on his feet and quickly deduced the reason why. "Mr. Weasley, I believe it is time for you to leave. My son is not well as it is and your rage is certainly not helping." For a moment Ron looked as though he wanted to ask what was wrong with Harry, but his anger quickly overrode that thought.

"Fine I didn't want to be in this hell hole another minute anyways." He said and began to walk towards the door. "Come on, Hermione!"

"No." She said crossing her arms.

"What? You can't seriously want to stay down here." He eyed her as if she had gone crazy.

"I came down here to talk to Harry and see how he is and that is what I intend on doing." She said standing her ground and walking over to place her hand in Harry's. Ron turned a shade of purple that even Vernon had scarcely been seen with. He stood there gaping like a fish.

"Come along Mr. Weasley, I shall escort you back to the Entrance Hall. No doubt my Slytherin's would love to get a hold of my son's _friend_." He said sneering the word friend.

"I don't need you to! I can manage on my own."

"None-the-less I _am _escorting you. I don't need Professor Dumbledore knocking on my door inquiring as to why there is a mutilated Gryffindor lying in the dungeons. Now come along." With that he swept from the room leaving Harry and Hermione by themselves. It was easy to that Severus was quite livid.

Harry flopped down on his bed pulling Hermione with him and let out a huge sigh. He really was exhausted."Please tell me this will get better." He said turning his face to Hermione.

"Oh, Harry it will. Really! You know Ron, he is so quick tempered. I'll keep talking to him until he comes around."

"Thanks Hermione, you're the best." Harry said squeezing her hand and then releasing it. " Let's move on though, I don't really want to think about Ron anymore tonight. I don't think I can handle it."

Hermione sat up and turned to look at Harry concern etched in her face. "How are you getting along Harry, really?"

"With Severus, great! Slytherin is about what I expected and with having Draco by me at least no one has attacked me yet. Having him by my side all the time is tiring though." Harry sat up too and was playing with the ring on his middle finger again. " Everything is happening so fast. Sometimes I wonder if it's all really happening at all or if I have gone crazy. I'm happy about having a father and knowing that I never have to go back to the Dursley's, but I'm scared I'll lose him. He's now on the Death Eater's most wanted list along side me. Voldemort is not happy about him escaping."

"Harry, you are so strong. I really wish you would have told me about the Dursley's sooner. I'm not going to say anything further because I know it is in the past. But I want you to know that you can count on me."

"I know Hermione, especially after all that's happened this summer and you are the one that is still here." Harry heard Severus come back in. "I really don't want you to worry Hermione. I'm happy here! Sev is great and I think Slytherin will be bearable."

"I'm very happy for you Harry. I do wonder though. What did Professor Snape mean about you not being well? And who did he escape from?"

"Well that is actually all one in the same really." Harry explained about Severus' near brush with death and how Harry had somehow managed to transport him back, but at a cost to himself. Hermione was flabbergasted and highly impressed as well, insisting that was something she hadn't heard of, and how she wanted to research it in the library first chance she got. Harry smiled and was glad that somethings never changed.

"Did I tell you that I helped to supervise the first year Gryffindor and Slytherin class during my free period today?" Harry asked. Hermione shook her head and Harry delved in to tell Hermione about the first year class and to fill her in on the rest of his summer.

Harry and Hermione spent a comfortable hour together until Severus came in and said that it was time for dinner in the Great Hall. The three made their way to the Hall together. This time walking side by side. When they entered Severus made his way to the Staff table and Harry departed to the Slytherin table waving to Hermione. He caught a look at Ron and was not happy to see that his expression was not any less disdainful.

As Harry was walking down the Slytherin table he heard a little voice whisper, "Harry, over here." He looked to his left to see a little first year from the Potions class he helped Severus with, Asteria Pritchard. She had big innocent brown doe eyes and brown hair that was plaited down her back in a rather complicated looking pattern. Harry sat down to the left of her.

"Yes?"

She twisted the hem of her robes in between her fingers obviously nervous to even be speaking to him. He gave her an encouraging smile.

"Well I was wondering if you could help me with something. I was writing my essay for potions and I don't remember if you add the porcupine quills before or after you remove the cauldron from the fire. We are making a potion to cure boils next week and I want to make sure to get it right." She said all this very fast and very quietly.

"Well, do you have your book on you?" She nodded minutely and fished it out of her school bag. Harry opened the book and began flipping to the section for the boil cure potion. " I always find it best if I look at the information straight out of the book. Trust me, you don't want to be like me and have to relearn all of this because you strayed from your reading. It's a good thing I have a Potions Master for a father." Harry quipped. Asteria's lips twitched a little but she didn't know if she should smile or not. Harry ignored it. "Here we are! Now you want to add them before the cauldron is taken off the fire. Otherwise your potion could melt the cauldron. It produces an acid green smoke and makes a hissing noise. So watch out if you hear that. Actually it reminds me of my first year. It was a mistake that my friend Neville made." Harry then told her the story of his first Potion's lesson and how scared he had been by the end of it.

/_Eat._/ Harry heard in his head. Sure enough Nyreeki was there on his fathers shoulder and he was eying him and his empty plate. It was already twenty minutes in to dinner. He had been so caught up talking to Asteria he hadn't even realized. He put some Shepard's Pie onto his plate and a slice of bread and butter as well, then looked up at his father. He nodded in approval.

/_Now make sure to actually eat it all./ _

_*I will try father.* _Harry turned back to Asteria and continued talking with her. She began to slowly warm up to him and by the end of dinner, not only had Harry eaten everything on his plate, he began to feel as if he was going to be able to make a difference in Slytherin.

"Come on, Potter. I'm glad to see you making nice nice and all, but I would like to return to the Common Room." Draco had come up behind Harry and Asteria. He was waiting with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face directed at the first year.

"Yes, Draco." Harry rolled his eyes and stood up. "If you'd like you can come down to the Common Room with us and I can help you with your essay."

"Are you sure that would be alright?" She said glancing nervously at Draco.

"Of course, come on." He said holding out his hand to the timid first year and helping her off the bench. He grabbed her bag for her and they headed down towards the Common Room.

The bunch had gotten halfway down the hall to the Common Room when they were attacked. Draco first, he was downed rapidly by a well cast Stupefy. Harry was quickly on alert he pushed Asteria behind him to guard her and faced the direction the light had come from. He quickly cast a barrier around them, he was afraid though. He had not done much magic since the night he brought his father back from Voldemort, his stores were still greatly depleted. He knew the shield wouldn't hold. Not to mention that he was fighting an invisible opponent.

'Abbas.' He thought directing it to Severus and the ring he wore that matched. He could not hold the shield much longer. He felt the ring grow hot on his finger and knew that it was working. Harry cast a stupefy in the general direction of the attack and he must have missed because moments later his already weakening shield had been destroyed by a well placed Confringo, the blasting curse. It tore his shield to shreds and blast Harry and Asteria right off their feet. The last thing Harry saw as he fell to the ground was the hem of his father's robes coming down the stairs. He hit his head hard on the stone and passed out.

A/N: Hah, two chapters in one week! I am also working on editing past chapters. Nothing major just grammar and spelling errors. I tried to make this one longer too, so I hope you enjoy!

Reviewer Responses:

Jade253: Thank you! That is definitely one of my favorite parts that I wrote! I thought it was very cute.

Gina Star: Thank you!

NobbyPotter: Ah, you are right. Thank you! I am working on editing now and I think I am going to change that. Since you have pointed it out it has really been bugging me. :-)

ryokothedemoncaller: Thank you and I hope you are still with me and still interested!

Petuniac3: Thank you for the review and I hope you continue to follow!

Dax33: I am excited to have another update. I've finally had some time to read some other writer's fan-fiction, which I haven't been able to do in a while, and it has definitely inspired me to keep writing.

KKMayfield: Here it is, hope you enjoy!

OhTheFangirling: Here you are! I hope you enjoy this as well. It was quite a fast update for me!

SoGrey: I hope you liked this chapter! I wrote it with your review in mind. Let me know how I did!

Thank you everyone for the reviews, I absolutely love getting them. Please continue to read and review!

Until next time!


	22. To Protect What Is Mine

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Co.

Chapter 22: To Protect What Is Mine

As soon as Severus felt the ring burn on his finger he sprinted from the Great Hall, not caring who saw his sudden lack of composure. He followed the pull of the ring down into the dungeons. What he saw made his heart skip a beat and time slowed. Severus took in his surroundings in what felt like a millisecond.

Harry was sprawled on his back, one arm still lying protectively over the new Slytherin girl, Asteria. Draco lay a few feet away, stunned.

Severus was outraged, with a flick of his hand he cast a very powerful, wandless 'Finite Incatatem'. The spell shimmered through the air and then dissipated. Severus knew that Draco and Harry, both, had been trained well enough not to be caught off guard by a visible opponent. Therefore it must have been someone under a charm.

Severus watched as the disillusionment charm shimmered off to reveal the assailant. Theodore Nott. Severus than cast a fill body bind hex at him. After being satisfied that the little Nott whelp would not be able to wander off he attended to the others.

Draco was looking around confused, and rubbing his head where a bump seemed to have appeared. Other that that he seemed to be unharmed. He had been renervated when Severus had cast his "Finite Incatatem.'

"What happened?" Draco intoned quietly to Severus. Severus did not answer right away. He was checking Harry for his vitals and trying to staunch the blood flow that had resulted from his crude impact with the unforgiving stone floor. Once satisfied that he was indeed not in immediate danger and he had succeeded in stopping the flow of blood he gently lifted him from the ground and levitated the lithe form of the Slytherin girl onto a stretcher. He turned to Draco.

"Draco, are you well?" Severus finally asked.

"Yes, fine. Thanks for the concern." He replied sarcastically, obviously miffed at the lack of concern on Severus' part.

"Draco I do not have time to play this game. Rest assured that I did in fact affirm that you were not seriously harmed. As it is, we happen to bear the commodity of magic." He waited for a swift nod of confirmation from Draco before continuing. " Good. Now I require your assistance. Mr. Nott here seems to have taken on the demise of Mr. Potter into his own hands. I need you to watch him until the Headmaster arrives." Draco pulled out his wand and trained it on Nott in confirmation.

With that Severus turned and cast a brilliant silver doe with a message to the Headmaster. It traveled out of the dungeons, across the Entrance Hall, and into the Great Hall. It came to rest in front of the Headmaster's post at the table and delivered it's message in the voice of one, Severus Snape.

"Harry, attacked, in the dungeons. Respond immediately."

The students looked around searching for Harry as if hoping the Doe's message was some cruel joke. Although they knew it was not. For what other reason would Severus Snape, their fear instilling Potions Master, lose his composure and sprint from the Great Hall?

Albus called for silence, instructed the Professors to retain order, then made in the way of the dungeons.

Severus himself, was sprinting through the halls headed for the Hospital Wing. When he reached the doors to the wings entrance they sprang open to permit his urgent entrance.

"Poppy!" He called to the seemingly empty room. "In here now!" For he knew she was never far from her ward.

"My goodness, Severus! Is that any way..." She stopped short spying the two victims of the attack and hurried him forth. "Yes, yes, Severus. Set them here. Quickly now!"

Severus set Harry onto the nearest bed and levitated Asteria onto the one next to it. He hastily backed out of the way, albeit reluctant to leave his son's side, to allow the Mediwitch to attend to her charges. She worked swiftly and fluently, attending to Harry first, who by far wore the brunt of the injuries. He had shielded the small first year, Asteria, quite effectively with his own body. Once Madame Pomfrey had moved on to her other ward, Severus pulled up a chair to Harry's bed side.

When Madame Pomfrey finished her work on Asteria, she turned to Severus, who stood up to listen to the prognosis.

"Severus, you must know that the blow to Harry's head was quite traumatizing. I would not be at all surprised if his memory is a tad fuzzy when he wakes up. It is most likely that he has sustained a concussion."

"How bad?" Was the immediate question that rose to Severus' lips. His heart was pounding furiously feeling like it would flutter out of his mouth. The terror he was feeling was terrifying and very unfamiliar.

"How severe is hard to tell as of yet. Generally with concussions the victim will forget the event that caused it. However in more severe cases, the memory loss may be more extensive. It does not help that his magical core was already in danger of depletion when he was attacked. We shall see when , er...Snape, fairs when he awakes."

Severus collapsed back into the chair and rested his head in his hands. What if Harry didn't remember that he, Severus Snape, was his father? That they had gotten on well? That they had a life ahead of them? That one day the Dark Lord would be gone and they would be free to live as a father and son should be? What if...? Severus stopped himself.

"And how is Miss Pritchard?" Severus asked scared to delve too far into the realm of 'what ifs'.

"She will be just fine with some rest. It seems as though Harry was able to cast a cushioning charm to save her from the bulk of the impact, in addition to her being shielded by his body. She seems to have fainted from the shock and not the actual impact. She has a few minor scrapes and bruises, but she should be released tonight yet."

"Of course. There is his saving people thing again." Severus couldn't help saying bitterly. At the same time though he was proud of his son for his quick thinking. Especially in the weakened state that he was in. "How long until he awakes?" Severus asked staring at the prone form of his son. 'My son.'

"A day. Maybe two." madame Pomfrey stated simply. "The poor child it seems he is never to catch a break." Momentarily breaking her professional demeanor she continued. "I am glad that he has you Severus. I have known you very long and I don't believe that anything better could have happened to you. To both of you really. Of course, I was shocked at the news! As was everyone. I truly am happy for you Severus and I wish the two of you many happy years together." Madame Pomfrey fixed Severus with a gaze of sincerity that shocked Severus. It was rare that Poppy broke her professional demeanor, especially to convey thoughts such as these.

"Thank you, Poppy. That means a great deal to Harry and I both." He said gracing her with a look of equivalent sincerity. Severus than heard the clearing of a throat and a small voice utter, 'Professor?'

Severus stood and turned to see the face of one Miss Granger peeking around the door frame. "Do you mind?" She asked gesturing to Harry. Severus sighed.

"Of course not, Miss Granger. You may enter." She entered warily nodding respectfully at Madame Pomfrey as she passed. She seemed afraid that the Mediwitch would usher her out declaring Harry needed his rest. Madame Pomfrey shrugged her shoulders in response as if to say, 'I am not arguing with his fathers judgment,' and then left to attend to paperwork in her office.

Severus sat back down as Hermione approached the bed. "How is he?"She asked softly. She did not bother to ask what happened as she was sure Harry would relay her with the tale soon enough.

"It may be a concussion, the severity of which is yet unknown. It may be a day or two before he regains consciousness. Even then, there is potential loss of memory."

"I'm sorry, Professor." Hermione murmured looking down at the recumbent form of her best friend. She considered asking what happened, seeing as Harry may not remember, but immediately squashed the idea as the Professor spoke.

"It is no fault of yours, Miss Granger." Severus stated simply. Severus was immersed in thoughts of the worst kind and could not muster any further conversation. 'Memory loss will not keep me from my claim on my son.' Hermione and Severus sat in companionable silence for ten minutes before the Headmaster made his appearance.

"Severus, my boy, would you impart your company on me for a brief moment?" The irritatingly calm voice of Albus Dumbledore cut through Severus' silent musings. Severus sent quite a terrifying glare in his direction. Although not so the Granger girl could see. He would not be so blatantly disrespectful in front of a student.

"In what regards, Albus?" Severus managed to force out in a semblance of a pleasant tone.

"We have the issue of a certain Slytherin student that we must discuss." Albus said pointedly. "We do not need to adjourn to my office, I am sure Poppy would not mind if we were to momentarily take up residence in her's."

Severus took another look at his son, sighed and followed Albus into said office. Albus genially dismissed Madame Pomfrey from her own domain and then settled into the chair behind her desk. With a wave of his hand he erected a privacy charm.

"I do hate to burden you Severus, but the future of Mr. Nott must be decided posthaste."

"I simply do not see what there is to discuss. Expel the little wart and be done with it!" Severus spat.

"Surely Severus, you of all people, understand the magnitude of that decision. Mr. Nott will be free to go join the ranks of Voldemort. I have checked and Mr. Nott has not yet taken the fatal step of becoming a Death Eater. He has no mark burnt upon his arm. We are trying to save all we can from this fate."

"And I am trying to save my son!' Severus exclaimed with barely suppressed rage. "Really, Albus! Do you hear yourself? Even if he were to join the Dark Lord's ranks, is it not better than him being here? Where the miscreant can gather information to pass. Dark Mark or no, the Dark Lord will take information from those whom he knows sympathizes with his cause."

"Am I to understand, Severus, that you are willing to sacrifice the fate of others in order to protect your son?"

"Yes!" Severus all but yelled. "Do you not agree that we need to keep Harry safe above all else. As loathe as I am to admit it he is the key to this war. Or have you forgotten that, Albus?"

"You do not need to remind me my Dear Boy. I am well aware of the heavy burden that lies on his shoulders."

"Then help me to relieve some of it." Severus pleaded, something he rarely, if ever, did. "I do not ask for much. Do this for me, for Harry. I beg of you! I need this done for my son. Nott will forge his own path, whether it be the Dark Lord or otherwise, is no concern of mine. Harry is my concern and that is how it shall always be." Severus looked deep into Albus' eyes and did not see a waver of his resolve so he pulled out his last weapon. "I will leave Albus!I will take my son and leave if need be. Do not let this incident allow it to resort to that."

Severus had never gone to this length before, never for any human being. But, Damn it! This was his son and it would be over his dead body that he let a potential murderer free to roam the halls again.

Albus sighed wearily and surveyed Severus over his steepled fingers as if to judge the validity of his threat. For he knew, as Severus did, that Harry was key. That if he were to take Harry, it would be very likely that he would try to shelter him from the war. He did not detect an ounce of misgiving in Severus' demeanor.

"Severus you must understand the severity of what you are saying. You really are willing to sacrifice the students in order to protect your son?"

"I understand, Albus. I can only hope that no other student acts out as Nott has tonight. I will not hesitate to assert myself if it comes to this again."

"Very well,Severus. I trust you know what you are doing. I will see to it." Albus looked quite weary as he rose from Madame Pomfrey's desk chair.

"Thank you, Albus! Thank you." Severus uttered with the utmost sincerity. He briefly let the gratitude show blatantly in his face, so Albus could understand the depth of his gratitude. Yes he was grateful, but not at all happy that he had to argue his case to begin with.

"Yes, of course, my Dear Boy. Now if you will excuse me I have some unfinished business to attend to." Albus said as he made his way to the door.

"Of course." Severus nodded his head in acknowledgment and followed the Headmaster out. Severus was shocked to see that Hermione was still with Harry. Now sitting beside the bed and reading to him out of text book on Potions, of all subjects. Severus smirked briefly to himself and then approached the bed.

"Miss Granger, while your loyalty is most enduring curfew is fast approaching. It would not be wise to out stay it." Hermione nodded closing the book and giving Harry's hand a quick squeeze then turning to face Severus.

"Yes, of course, Professor. I lost track of time I suppose." Severus gave the girl a rarely seen smirk of amusement. It spoke to the rarity of the expression when she seemed almost frightened at seeing that look aimed at her. Leave it to the Granger girl to lose track of time while reading a Potions text.

"Do not worry, but make sure you head straight to your Common Room."

"Of course. Though I wonder if I may ask a question, Sir?" Hermione asked looking awfully jittery.

"You indeed already have, but you may ask another." Hermione smiled at the jest and seemed bolstered by it.

"Well, I was wondering if it would be alright to bring Ron with me when I visit tomorrow? If he'll come that is." Severus appeared to think it over, then responded.

"I suppose that would be admissible as long as Mr. Weasley is able to control himself and his temper. I will brook no insolence from him. One lapse of decorum and he will be out of this room and not be permitted to return."

"Yes, Sir! I understand." The Granger girl intoned with an irritatingly big grin on her face. " I will not even bring him unless I am sure he can handle himself."

"Very well. I am trusting your judgment, Miss Granger." Severus nodded in a way that said, 'Do not disappoint me,' and then continued after the desired effect was portrayed. "Keep in mind he may have suffered memory loss and waking up and being at odds with his best friend will not be conducive for his recovery. Make sure that is understood by Mr. Weasley."

"I understand, Professor. Goodnight!" Hermione said, but did not yet tun away until she was dismissed from him by his reply.

"Good night, Miss Granger." As she left the Hospital Wing, Severus settled back into the chair prepared to stay through the night. He heard soft footsteps behind him, but did not turn as he recognized the shuffling gait of Madame Pomfrey.

"Severus, go to bed." She intoned. "I will alert you right away if Harry so much as turns over in his sleep."

"It's alright Poppy, I rather stay here."

"Don't be silly Severus. At least stay in one of the private wards." Severus cringed at the woman's use of the word silly to describe him but conceded all the same. A bed would be a welcome retreat. He stood from his chair and nodded in affirmation.

"I'll send you up some tea, Dear."

Severus nodded in appreciation and then retreated up the stone staircase to the private ward he had stayed in previously. Moments later a tray of tea appeared on the night stand and he helped himself to two cups of steaming chamomile tea before settling in to bed for the night.

A/N :You have my work to thank for this chapter. We have been very conveniently slow and I was able to write this there. Hopefully that will continue, especially since my time will be more restricted, as I am starting a second job. I will be working 54-60 hours a week, so please bear with me. This story shall not be abandoned though. Never fear! I hope to update at least once a week.

Review Responses:

Dax33: Thanks for reviewing again! I hope everyone likes her, I thought it would be a good way for Harry to worm his way into having the Slytherin's trust him. Start with the 'Ickle Firsties.'

PhantomGirl1223: TaDa! This chapter answers the question! Hope the wait wasn't too long for you.

OhTheFangirling: I'm glad you like her. And yup! You guessed it.

Lily love snowdrop: Hey! I'm glad you like the story. I thought putting Harry in Slytherin would make the story a bit more interesting, it would keep him closer to Severus, and he would have a chance to start building relations with the Slytherin's a bit easier than if he were in Gryffindor. Yes, Hermione is a great friend, but I am not 100% sure which way I am going with the relationships. I am actually going to take a poll on it. I like to keep my readers engaged!

Okay, so what pairings would everyone like to see? Hermione and Harry, Ginny and Harry, Hermione and Ron? Or let me know of any other ones that you guys would like!

As always please Review! I absolutely love the feedback. And stay classy everyone!


	23. Mind Your Own

Chapter 23: Mind Your Own

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any recognized characters

Severus hovered over the prone form of his son lost in thought. They would have to be much more cautious. Yes, the rings had worked, but his son was still lying here badly injured. What If Harry hadn't had the time to alert him? He could be mourning over his newly recovered sons dead body. One thing was for sure, this could not happen again. . . ever! And now that Nott was being expelled certain Slytherins would want revenge, yes Slytherin would not be safe enough for his son at this tentative time. Never mind that he was the victim.

Severus had woken early, before Poppy even. He had gotten a restless three hours of sleep before giving up and descending the stairs from the private ward to settle at his sons bedside. For the past two hours he had shifted between trying to read his monthly issue of 'Potions on the Precipice,' and pacing about the wing.

Severus sighed as he stood up again and moved to look out the window where the sun was now rising. He felt like a student again, he did not want to attend his classes today. However he knew it was prudent that he show the students that he would not abdicate his duties. In addition he needed to send a clear and concise warning. His foul mood was going to be known by Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin alike. By the end of today any fool who did not know already would know not to cross one, Severus Snape.

Around 6AM the medi-witch made her appearance. Her first call of duty was Harry. She acknowledged Severus with a curt nod and checked all of Harry's vitals with a wave of her wand. After she was appeased that he was stable she flashed a grim smile at Severus and answered the question she knew he would ask.

"He is stable Severus, but just. I am very afraid of memory loss as this point."

"So he's worse then?" Severus sighed running a hand through his yet unwashed hair. "Why?"

"I would not say worse necessarily, but we do need to prepare for the possibility of him not remembering at least the past few months,let alone possibly years."

"And what is that supposed to mean?' Severus asked menacingly. Madame Pomfrey, ever used to delivering bad news, did not flinch at his tone. She quickly switched into lecture mode.

"Severus, when someone loses their memory the best thing to do is to surround them with familiar things. Depending on the extent of damage you need to be prepared that he may not remember you as his father."

"But if you say he needs to be surrounded by familiar things, certainly his father would be pivotal."

"Severus, you know better. I know you don't want to acknowledge the possibility, but it is there. Certainly you understand that the familiarity you share with him is not nearly the same as the friends he has known for the greater part of six years. To be blunt Severus, if he wakes up and does not remember you our first task will be to familiarize himself with that which will be easiest to remember. If he does not remember you the shock of 'learning' he has a father may be rather traumatizing. Do you understand what this means?"

"Yes, that if he wakes I must act as if these past few months have never happened." Severus collapsed into a chair holding his face in his hand.

"Precisely, Severus. This is very important! You will need to have patience. There is no guarantee that he will remember, but that doesn't mean we can't reacquaint him to the fact you are his father. We will first need to stabilize him though." Breaking her usual professional air she placed a hand on Severus' shoulder and said, " I truly am sorry Severus. I think it best you prepare yourself for this outcome."

"I understand Poppy." Severus said, "Now if you will excuse me I have classes to attend. You will of course inform me if his condition is to change in any way?"

"Of course, you will be the first Severus." Severus nodded his thanks and retreated to his dungeons to get ready for classes.

Xxxx

All eyes were on Severus when he stormed into the Great Hall. He was quite hard to miss when he threw open both of the huge doors and sent glares every which way. Not everyone knew what happened, only upon rumor did the majority guess at what had taken place, but everyone could certainly tell that this was not the usual Snape glare. It was deadly number ten Snape glare.

At the Gryffindor table Ron was fixed with a particularly nasty glare.

"What's his problem?" Ron asked disgusted turning to face Hermione across the table.

"Really! Ronald, don't be so thick!." Hermione exclaimed. " His son was just put in a coma! And as his supposed best friend you would think you would have more sense that to insult his father." Hermione added leaning over to whisper across the table.

"Oh come on, Hermione! He can't possibly care about Harry already! He doesn't have feelings."

"I really would have expected better from you Ronald! You're mother would be incredibly disappointed in you."

"Really, Hermione. My mother. You can leave her out of this thank you!."

"No, I don't think I can! In fact I think I may write her. I'm sure she would love to hear how supportive you have been. You would think you would be happy that Harry has family now."

"You wouldn't!" Ron said fixing her with an angry leer. " Maybe I would be happy for him if he wasn't brainwashed by the dungeon bat."

"You are so daft sometimes, honestly brainwashed." Hermione scoffed. " and I very much will write her if you don't shape up." Ron looked at her appalled, but not being able to give up his breakfast quite yet just returned to eating, this time with more vigor.

Xxx

Up at the staff table Severus could not help but fixing all the little miscreants with terror inducing glares and sneers. After several minutes of Albus watching his esteemed Potions Master, make several first years run out of the hall in tears, he subtly leaned over to whisper in his ear.

"You'll want to be careful Severus. Such anger is not a good look on you."

"And when have I ever cared about my looks, Headmaster?" Severus said fixing Albus with a glare as well.

"There was a time, when a certain which named Lily was around." Severus stood up and slammed his goblet down.

"Are you trying to anger me further Albus?"

"Severus, perhaps you should not attend to your classes today, I do not believe you are in control of yourself." Albus stated in his infuriatingly calm way as he continued to eat his eggs.

"And I believe you should mind your own business old man. These cretins will learn not to mess with my family."

"So you will punish them all for the fault of one?" Albus tuned from his meal fixing Severus with his old and wizened gaze.

"No, Albus they will not be 'punished', but they will not mess with me again. His fate lies in my hands and I intend to make sure he is safe. Now if you will excuse me, I have to _attend _ to my classes." He said and sent one last glare at the student body, who returned to their breakfast as they realized they had been caught watching the scene at the head table. Severus scoffed and turned on his heel to exit behind the staff table.

Xxx

Hermione had witnessed everything at the staff table and regardless of not being able to hear the conversation it was easy to guess the topic. Harry. Now, Hermione could understand the Professor's rage, but was not looking forward to her double hour of Advanced Potions. At least she was always prepared and would not be the one to push the Professor over the edge. With one last glance at Ron she sighed and made her way to the dungeons.

She was earlier than usual today so sat quietly in the back reading. She had hoped to catch the Professor before class to inquire about Harry. After only a few minutes of her silent reading the Professor stormed in. Hermione cleared her throat to make her presence known and carefully made her way up to his desk.

"Excuse me sir." Hermione said delicately, she knew the man was in no talking mood, but had to know all the same.

"Yes, Miss Granger, I was actually wishing to speak with you. Sit." He commanded motioning to the seat in front of his desk and waving his hand to lock the door.

"Yes, sir." Hermione sat and ran her hands over the pleats in her skirt by natural habit.

"I assume you are here to inquire about Harry?" He said fixing her with his steady gaze.

"If you wouldn't mind, sir." Hermione looked up from her lap to meet Severus eyes. She realized in that moment he was in control of himself more than he let on. She understood now. Of course he was really angry, but he was purposely trying to set an example. She wanted to smirk at how deeply he had grown to care for Harry, but knew it would be inappropriate at this moment.

"Not at all, Miss Granger. Although you must be aware that the situation is not ideal in any way at the present time. I spoke to Madame Pomfrey this morning and she said the risk for memory loss has increased. If that is indeed the case it is quite possible that he will not remember our relationship as it is still so new. In this case it is prudent that when he awakes he has strong support. I can only assume he would not forget you and Mr. Weasley so easy. I know I can count on you Miss Granger, but have you made progress with Mr. Weasley?" Severus studied Hermione over his steepled fingers as she thought about her response before speaking.

"I'm sorry, Professor he is being rather difficult. I will of course keep trying. I haven't had much time to speak with him, but I'm fairly confident once he understands he will come around."

"Yes, understanding has not been one of 's strong points these past years." Severus mused more to himself. " However if Harry wakes up and is at odds with his best friend it will not benefit his recovery."

"I understand, Professor." Hermione promptly answered.

"Well I will leave him in your capable hands, Miss Granger. Now return to your seat and prepare yourself." He said with an evil glint in his eye. Hermione smirked, nodded a quick, "Yes, Sir," and did as told.

Severus waved his hand to unlock the door and the students assembled there filed in quietly casting nervous looks at the Professor. It was customary that he storm in to the room each class. Anything out of the ordinary was unnerving at best.

As the students filed into their seats, Severus surveyed them all with equal disdain. No words had to be spoken to understand their Professor was in a foul mood. Word had spread quickly enough about Harry's encounter and rumors were confirmed as the students realized Harry was not in class.

"Now, for today's assignment, which I expect to have completed perfectly by the end of this lesson, the Draught of Living Death. At your level you should be able to follow directions to a tee, any potion that is so much as one dragonfly eye off will receive a zero for the day. You will all work on your own silently, any noise or talking shall cost house points and many miserable detentions with yours truly. Now begin!"

The students, knowing better than to cross one Severus Snape in any mood let alone one so foul, quickly and quietly retrieved their potions ingredients from the storage closet and began to brew.

One cauldron explosion, two hospital wing visits, one hundred house points later for the noise that followed the explosions, and twelve zero's later class finally ended. A very frazzled Hermione made her way out of the classroom, she saw the looks of terror on the students that were assembled outside the Potions classroom for the next class. A couple looked as if they wanted to skive off as they watched the remaining students leave, but thought better of it knowing the Professor would seek his revenge.

While rather harsh Hermione couldn't deny that the students would think twice about defying him now. She cast a quick freshening charm on herself and turned as the door was closing on the last student entering to see that same dangerous look on Severus' face that had preceded her lesson. She smiled to herself and then continued to her next class, thinking it was worth it all as long as Harry was kept safe.

A/N: Haha! Finally! I hope you all enjoy and anyone that is still with me I thank you! As always reviews are very much appreciated! I have already started on the next chapter. Any comments, questions, or ideas are always greatly appreciated as well.

Review Responses:

Rori Potter: Here you are. Not as soon as I would have like, but here nonetheless!

DTDY: Thank you, I rather like Severus like that. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.

StarlightWonderer23: Thank you so much! I think that is what I am leaning towards right now!

TheWarriorQueen: Next chapter is going in a different direction, but I hope you enjoy it all the same. I think I can thicken the plot more this way!

SoGrey: A lot more Hermione in this chapter, I am trying to make her true to character. Glad you like it!

As always please review and let me know what you think. It definitely inspires me!


End file.
